Begin Again
by Russian Widow
Summary: Nunca llegaron a ser algo serio, solo eran noches de ¿desahogo? No sabía si tendría un nombre lo que sea que tuvieron, pero después de la guerra estúpida, Natasha sabía que nada sería igual nunca más. Por lo que había tomado la decisión, la verdadera decisión, de alejarse de todos mucho antes de haber ayudado a Steve con el escape de sus amigos. Decidió empezar de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que todo, ¡HOLA, MIS ARAÑITAS! ahre. ¿Cómo están? ¿Yo? Fabulosa, como siempre. okno. Espero que se encuentren bien, y estén siendo buenas personas apoyando al romanogers/evansson con más ganas que nunca.**

 **Les quería pedir una gran -GIGANTE- disculpas por haberme "desaparecido" de Fanfiction de esa manera tan abrupta XD Resulta que la universidad ha sido más aplastante de lo que pensaba, pero no les hablaré de esa pesadilla. Solo que he tenido una agenda ¿apretada? Sí, algo así. Lo cierto es que me estoy extendiendo, y no he ido al punto (¬.¬)**

 **Aquí les vengo a dejar una historia que es Post-Civil War, porque esa película me dejó con ganas de más romanogers, y como romanogers shipper, obvio tengo una versión de qué sucedió después de la película. Actualizaré los viernes, como siempre, y no sé qué tanto dure este fic, pero intentaré no hacerlo largo.**

 **Espero que les guste, y disfruten el primer capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo uno: San Petersburgo.**

Su última conversación se había dado en la Torre, con Tony. Le había dicho que no era la única que debía cuidar su espalda, porque sabía de la infiltrada y lo sucio que podía llegar a jugar el gobierno. Tenía experiencia con ello, cuando estuvo en la KGB, los mandatarios de la URSS manipulaban información para parecer inocentes y desvalidos, y darles buenos motivos a los agentes para poder cumplir las misiones a la perfección. Y cuando se negaban, recurrían al método factible: control mental.

Le fue inevitable estremecerse ante el terrible recuerdo de ser controlada, y lo doloroso que era el que le borrasen la memoria. Si cerraba los ojos, no necesitaba demasiado esfuerzo para recordar la cinta metálica que apretaba su frente, la placa que ponían entre sus dientes, las muñecas bien sujetas a la silla y el dolor de sentir como cocinaban su cerebro con electricidad. Estos recuerdos le llevaron a otro, donde alguien se encargaba de alejar las pesadillas con un abrazo en penumbras, unas dulces palabras y un suave beso en los labios. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero ninguna de ellas cayó. Recordarlo aún era doloroso, aunque sabía que estaba bien en Wakanda, le dolía el hecho de haberle amado y que, una vez más, no se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

Podía culparse a sí misma de ese sentimiento, pues fue ella quien dejó en claro que si mantenían esa especie de relación sin nombre no involucraría ningún sentimiento. Aunque eso a él no le importó en absoluto, pues seguía diciéndole que era hermosa y, para él, era perfecta. No supo cómo sentirse ante esa confesión, y solo le dijo _"Jodete"_. Él se había echado a reír, y le había besado el cuello, diciéndole que no importaba su reacción, siempre sería perfecta. Cerró los ojos, cansada de ver el mismo paisaje, y recordó cuando le llamó después de la explosión en la sede de la ONU donde, lamentablemente, murió el padre de T'Challa.

Una pequeña parte de ella se alegró cuando le preguntó si estaba bien. Había sentido cuánto le importaba, y quizá así lo era, pero su cerebro no le permitía crearse ilusiones, cuando las palabras no estaban dichas o las acciones hechas, e incluso, si así lo estuvieran, le costaba creer. Esa era la palabra: _«creer»;_ le costaba aceptarla, y él le había dicho que lo comprendía, porque habían jugado demasiado con ella, que entendía las razones.

Quizá, él si la quería después de todo, pero los acontecimientos le había demostrado algo diferente. Él había estado cuidando de James, había creado todo ese conflicto sin importarle que ella estaba en el bando contrario. Se preguntó si él haría lo mismo por ella, si ella fuese la fugitiva inocente y James quién esté en el bando contrario, ¿la defendería tanto? Negó con la cabeza, no era posible. Él tenía solo un par de años conociéndole mientras que James era su amigo de la infancia. Quizá ella era la segunda importante en su vida o, simplemente, no tenía ningún puesto relevante en ella.

Despertó en cuanto escuchó la voz de alguien llamándola en un ruso demasiado marcado. Era una mujer rusa.

—Señorita, señorita, despierte. —La mujer le movió suavemente del hombro.

— ¿Si? —musitó con la voz ronca.

—Hemos llegado —dijo la mujer con suavidad.

Nunca había conocido a una mujer rusa, o un ruso, que la tratase de esa manera, por lo que se sorprendió. Sin demostrar lo que sentía –como siempre–, se levantó de su asiento, viendo que el transporte estaba totalmente vacío, y bajó del autobús, con su maleta en mano. Le dio una mueca, similar a una sonrisa, al conductor y a la mujer, y siguió su camino hacia el interior de la estación de autobuses. Elevó su mirada al cielo, apreciando lo gris que estaba y no dudó en apresurar su paso, pues empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lo que, seguramente, sería un chaparrón.

Llamó al primer taxi que vio disponible, y le dio la dirección a la que iría. A pesar de solo contar con unos cuantos rublos en efectivo –los que usó para trasladarse de Moscú hasta San Petersburgo–, el taxista no se puso exigente y aceptó lo que ella le daba. La llevó a una de las urbanizaciones más altas de la ciudad, dejándola frente a una casa pequeña de estilo ruso. Caminó hasta una de las paredes, una vez que el taxi se hubo ido, y presionó los números correspondiente para que la puertecilla a un lado de un gran portón de roble se abriera, dándole paso.

.

.

Después de hacer unas cuantas llamadas, bajo el nombre de Natalia Shostakova, – ¿quién imaginaría que haría uso de su nombre de viuda?–, las personas que se hacían cargo de todos sus inmuebles, le llevaron todo lo que ella había comprado y guardado la última vez que había estado en ese lugar, hacía tres años. Tenía todo lo necesario, ahora solo tendría que terminar de organizar las cosas en su lugar, mientras remodelaba la casa principal, que gracias al último invierno, había sufrido unos cuantos deterioros. Sí que tendría trabajo en las próximas semanas.

Natasha no se preocuparía tanto por una simple casa, pero esa casa la compró cuando estuvo bailando para el ballet ruso, y creyó que tendría una vida normal, pero nada de eso ocurrió, evidentemente. Ella no se aferraba a cosas materiales, ni sentimientos, pero esa casa se había convertido en una especie de fortaleza donde podía ser quien quisiera, siempre sería ella sin importar cuantos nombres había tenido, ni cuantas personas hubo matado, esa casa le recordaba a la joven inocente que en algún momento fue. Aquella joven que creía en los sueños realizados, y el amor. Y ahora, no era ni la sombra de lo había sido.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, y su estómago rugía como león. Tenía ganas de comer algo de comida tailandesa, pero con esa lluvia no sabía si podría salir. Rebuscó en su bolso, y se encontró con unas cuantas barras de cereal que Steve acostumbraba a llevar a todas partes. Él había tenido una obsesión con ellas, y había comprado cajas como para todo un año, por lo que le fue imposible no volverse adictas a ellas también. Comió en pequeños bocado una de ellas, y preparó el lugar dónde dormiría esa noche. Una bolsa para dormir, más dos cobijas sería suficiente.

Tenía planeado ir a la mañana siguiente a comprar todo lo necesario, desde comida hasta materiales para la reconstrucción del interior de la casa. Pero, debería echarle un vistazo primero, para poder saber qué necesitaría. Tomó su teléfono, y comenzó a anotar lo que era realmente necesario para arreglar la vivienda, y empezaría por quitarle ese horrible color amarillo que tenía por dentro, y le quitaría la alfombra amarillenta para reemplazarla por el piso de madera que tanto le gustaba. Quizá si gastaría un más de lo esperado, pero valdría la pena.

.

.

Tomó un respiro profundo, y vio la horrible mancha de humedad en la pared. En definitiva, allí caía una gotera. Siguió el rastro con la vista, y vio la diminuta iluminación que se filtraba por un agujero del mismo tamaño. Empezaría por las goteras que tenía, y esta era la quinta en la segunda planta. Ahora tendría trabajo de más. Pasó las manos por su pantalón deportivo, y con el marcador rojo que tenía en la mano, hizo una flecha una dirección a la gotera poniéndole el número cinco a un lado.

Volvió a echar un vistazo a todos los lugares, y se decidió por empezar a cubrirlas. No tardaría mucho, pues era pequeñas, y ella era rápida. Además, el clima estaba a su favor, así que no había razones para negarse. Ocupó uno de sus brazaletes, el cinturón con las herramientas que necesitaría, y una gorra para cubrirse el rostro del sol. Subió al techo por la escalera metálica que había encontrado en el sótano, y comenzó a cubrir los huecos.

Terminó después de las cinco de la tarde, cuando la temperatura había bajado, y la noche estaba empezando a caer. Dio un salto de las escaleras, cuando perdió el equilibrio, y sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. Supo que era por la falta de comida durante todo un día de arduo, pero había valido la pena, el techo estaba reparado y podría empezar a restaurar el interior. Se dirigió a la casa, para darse una ducha con agua helada, y comer algo más que barras de cereal.

Apreciaba mucho el hecho de tener que hacer remodelaciones, no porque le apasionaban, sino porque le mantenían ocupada, y los sucesos de las semanas anteriores no le invadían ni en sueños. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para resistir algo más, por lo que se tiró en el sofá, y se quedó dormida al instante.

.

.

 **Aquí termina el primer capítulo. Sé que no es muy largo, y es porque no estaba segura si desarrollaría la historia, pero en vista de que llevo varios capítulos escritos, pues he decidido subirla, como ya saben, y no quise agregarle cosas al primer capítulo, porque me parece que está perfecto. ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? ¿Les gusta? ¿Qué creen que sucederá? Cuéntenme que les parece en los review. Y no se olviden de dar follow y fav, vivo de eso :v**

 **Se despide, con mucho amor, su _delalluvia ahre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to met... (8) AJSDHJAHD, holis :3 ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, eh. Gracias a las shavas que comentaron, leyeron y votaron el primer capítulo :v Me hace feliz que estén leyendo otra de mis obras no tan maestras, y que les guste. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo Espero que les guste :3**

.

.

 **Capítulo dos: recuerdos.**

Dio un último brochazo a la pared de color marfil, y vio como resaltaban las molduras oscuras del techo y del piso. Eso le gustaba. Además, con las cortinas vino tinto quedarían mejor. No tenía malos gustos, y sabía cómo decorar, quizá se dedicaría a ello mientras espera que las aguas se calmen en América, aunque se había estado planteando muchas veces el hecho de no regresar.

Según sabe, Tony no ha hecho más que ayudar a Rhodey, cosa que le alegra, y está aprendiendo a caminar con un nuevo aparato, Visión se ha tomado unas vacaciones a Asgard. Clint está desaparecido, al igual que el resto del equipo, hasta Steve, pues T'Challa había informado que habían dejado su país hacía tres días. Solo esperaba que estuvieran bien, y no en la prisión en medio del océano.

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con él justo antes de darle las coordenadas del lugar.

 _"— ¿Qué harás después de esto? —la pregunta de Steve rompió el silencio que los embargaba, y con el que estaba empezando a incomodarse._

 _—No lo sé. Mantenerme segura —murmuró._

 _No se atrevió a mirar a Steve, porque no quería dejarle ver cuán roto había quedado todo. Ella había visto regímenes caer, era rusa, lo esperaba en cualquier momento, pero nunca vio venir el que su familia -porque así los consideraba- se rompiera de esa manera. Comenzaba a sentir la soledad, nuevamente. Sintió un apretón en su mano, y supo que era un "Lo siento" de parte del rubio a su lado. Eso no sería suficiente._

 _—Sabes que puedes venir con nosotros._

 _—Sí, lo sé. Pero, no creo que sea conveniente._

 _— ¿Por qué?_

 _Levantó la mirada, y le vio a los ojos por primera vez en mucho rato._

 _—Hay demasiada separación como para hacer caso omiso de ella —le dijo, no con rabia ni tristeza, sino como un consejo de amigos—. Deja que las heridas sanen._

 _Le dio una palmada en el hombro, y se alejó hasta la rampa._

 _—Cap, cuando esté listo —anunció viendo hacia el agua"_

.

.

Natasha tomó su desayuno con demasiada desgana, su cuerpo estaba realmente agotado, y no era para menos. Había terminado de remodelar una casa en menos de un mes. Quizá si se daba el descanso que merecía estaría mejor, y lista para empezar como Natalia Shostakova, viuda de Alekséi Shostakov. Tenía un viejo conocido que le daría trabajo en su escuela de ballet, y eso sería suficiente para mantenerse durante el tiempo necesario.

También recordó que debía hacerle una visita a Ivan Petrovich, pero no lo consideró demasiado necesario. Ese hombre no era lo que decía ser, y había quedado demasiado claro que ella no le debía nada.

Sabía lo que conllevaba volver a Rusia, demasiados recuerdos, pero si había algo que no estaba en la internet era que había estado casada, porque ella se encargó de que nadie lo supiera.

El recuerdo de su boda llegó a su cabeza, y sintió cómo su corazón se hundía.

 _Se vio a si misma con una vestido de algodón y encaje tan blanco como la nieve que caía afuera de su habitación. El encaje le abrazaba con delicadeza los brazos y el cuello, sus piernas eran cubiertas por medias blancas y sus pies calzaban unos buenos tacones color marfil. El vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y tenía un vuelo digno de una bailarina. Su cabello, un montón de rizos, caían en cascada por su espalda. Se sentía hermosa, y el hombre parado en la puerta se lo recordaba._

 _— ¿Lista? —Alekséi le ofreció una mano, con una sonrisa de lado a lado._

 _—Si —Natalia asintió._

 _Tomó la mano de Alekséi, y fueron hacia la salida de la casa, donde les esperaba un auto oscuro, para llevarlos a la notaría, donde se casarían._

.

.

 _—Firme aquí y aquí —le indicó el hombre vestido de traje detrás del escritorio._

 _Natasha tomó la pluma de plata y plasmó su firma en el papel que le indicaba. Seguido de ella fue Alekési, y el hombre llamado Vladimir Petrov les anunció:_

 _—Felicidades, señora Shostakova._

 _Natalia soltó un gritito de emoción y abrazó a su esposo._

 _—Te amo —le había dicho él antes de besarla._

.

.

Alekséi era muy diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido cuando apenas tenía 18 años. La había amado tal cual era, sin importarle que tenía pesadillas, y que no podía tener hijos. Él siempre le había dicho que no importaba, que no estaba en sus planes mantenerla en una casa cuidando niños, sino que quería viajar por el mundo en su compañía, y dedicarle todos los amaneceres que vieran. Fue una lástima que él no pudo cumplir su promesa, pero aun así, ella conoció muchos amaneceres, y no todos se los dedicó a él.

Tomó los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa. Eran viejas cartas que ella le enviaba a su esposo cuando estaba en una misión para la KGB. Las echó al fuego de la chimenea, viéndolas arder como sus recuerdos. Sin esperarlo su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos de Steve. Era como si el pensar en Alekséi le diera un acceso directo a todos los momentos que pasó con el hombre de América, aunque en ese momento, ya dudaba de ese título.

 _Besaba su cuello, mientras su mano jugaba con el dobladillo de su camiseta negra. Respiraba entrecortadamente, intentando canalizar sus pensamientos, pero no podía cuando la mano de él tocaba su piel, y masajeaba su seno, mientras sus dedos comenzaban una aventura con sus pezones. Cerró los ojos, y dejó escapar un gemido. El calor de su cuerpo se concentraba en el sur, justo entre sus piernas. Enterró los dedos en el cabello de Steve cuando él le mordisqueó uno de sus botones por sobre la ropa. Sí que sabía dónde tocar, y qué hacer._

 _—Steve —jadeó—. Tenemos que... que irnos..._

 _— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —soltó el soldado, apartando sus manos de dónde estaban._

 _Natasha se maldijo mil veces por haber dicho tal estupidez. Ella no quería que se detuviera. Negó con la cabeza, y lo atrajo para besarle con fuerza._

.

.

 _— ¿Nat? —murmuró él._

 _Ella se removió más cerca de su cuerpo, y dejó que le abrazara por la cintura, como tenía de costumbre._

 _— ¿Hmm?_

 _— ¿Esta noche de quedas? —preguntó, totalmente inseguro, mientras besaba la mejilla de ella._

 _—Ujú._

 _—No logro distinguir entre un sí, o un no, o un tal vez. —Se quejó cuál niño chiquito._

 _—Cállate, y déjame dormir. —Fue lo que dijo para que se quedara en silencio._

 _Steve le abrazó, y le plantó un beso en el cuello, sonriendo._

Esa noche fue su perdición. Desde ese día empezaron a sentir la necesidad de estar cerca el uno del otro, desde esa noche nada volvió a ser igual.

.

.

 **Cuéntenme, ¿qué les pareció? :v**

 **Está cortito, lo sé :c Pero, pronto serán más largos XD Lo prometo B)**

 **Mariana Garcia:** si, ella quedó a la deriva, y me re enojó eso :c Steve debió ser más razonable u.u

 **Potterheadeden934:** Holesh, y bueno, aquí está el capítulo :3


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Holaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, y unas bellas gracias a quienes han leído y comentado, ah. Les quiero mucho.**

 **Espero que les guste es nuevo capítulo, como también espero sus opiniones.**

 **Capítulo tres: Academia de Ballet Clásico.**

Tocó la puerta tres veces, y de inmediato recibió respuesta.

—Adelante —escuchó decir en ruso a una voz gruesa.

Entró a la oficina, y vio al hombre sentado detrás del sillón fumando unos de sus tabacos. El olor le produjo una oleada de nauseas, siempre había odiado los tabacos y siempre le habían producido el mismo efecto. Vio la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, y le respondió con una mueca.

—Natalia. —La voz del hombre irrumpió el silencio, y a ella le pareció ver temblar las paredes.

—Dmitri —murmuró, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte. —Se puso de pie, y rodeó el escritorio.

Natasha se quedó de piedra cuando él le dio un abrazo, y un beso en cada mejilla. No lo recordaba tan amoroso con ella, pero se hizo a la idea que los años le habían ablandado, aunque lo creía imposible.

—Solo unos cuantos años. —El sarcasmo estaba en su voz, pero Dmitri lo dejó pasar, porque tenía tiempo que no veía a la pelirroja de _pasos perfectos_.

—Cuéntame, ¿sigues casada con Shostakov? Ese hombre sí que se ganó la lotería contigo. Guapa, talentosa, y toda una rusa.

Ella hizo una mueca, y se dispuso a responder.

—No, Alekséi falleció. —Tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta, y levantó su mirada, firme.

 _—_ Oh, lo siento, mujer. ¿Hace cuánto pasó? —preguntó realmente asombrado de la respuesta que había recibido.

—Hace doce años —respondió a secas.

—Pero, ¿Ustedes no...?

—Sí. Fue una misión suicida. Sabes, adoraba Rusia —cortó de mala manera. Natasha también odiaba a la gente entrometida.

Dmitri se mantuvo en silencio, y luego recordó que antes de hacerle esa pregunta personal, iba a hacer otra.

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? —Regresó a su sillón de cuero rojizo, e hizo un ademán hacia ella para que se sentase frente a él.

—Trabajo. Quiero dar clases de ballet —dijo con decisión.

— ¿Alguna razón en especial? —Una sonrisa sardónica se dibujó en el rostro del hombre de tez caucásica.

—Solo quiero hacerlo. —Se encogió de hombros la mujer.

Dmitri asintió, como si comprendiera la situación, pero ella sabía que estaba estudiando las posibilidades de tenerla como maestra. La espía tenía la certeza de que Dmitri no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de que a sus alumnos le enseñase la "última descendiente de los zares de Rusia", además conocía lo competitivo que era, y lo malo que había sido perdiendo. Muchas veces él mismo le había rogado para que bailara en su academia y le hiciera ganar unas cuantas medallas de oro.

— ¿Con qué chicas quieres empezar? —preguntó después del silencio que le había parecido eterno.

Natasha se encogió de hombros, y pensó que las más pequeñas no estarían nada mal, pues le llevaría más tiempo y tendría que mantenerse ocupada, cosa que era lo que estaba buscando.

.

.

Después de pasear por las tiendas de ropa, buscando algo adecuado para llevar a la academia -solo tenía jeans-, fue a una concesionaria de autos y terminó comprando un auto, en lugar de alquilarlo, que era lo que tenía pensado. Se decidió por algo un poco rústico, pues aunque estaba acostumbrada a su Corvette, una Range Rover era mejor cuando se trataba de los inviernos en Rusia.

Después de estacionarlo frente a la casa, tomó las bolsas que tenía en la parte trasera y las llevó al interior de la vivienda. Su estómago comenzó a rugir debido a la falta de comida, pero desde que había estado en la oficina de Dmitri no se había sentido del todo bien como para comer algo digno de una cena. Buscó entre sus cajas de cereales, y tomó el de avena, pasas y chocolate. Quizá eso le sentaría mejor.

Maldijo entre dientes a Dmitri, que tenía la costumbre de fumar en su oficina.

Se sentó frente a la televisión, y comenzó a ver la basura americana que pasaban. Pensó en que debía investigar qué cosas debería saber para darle clases a las niñas, pero recordaba cada clase que había recibido. Eran pasos básicos, ¿Qué tan difícil seria enseñarle a seis niñas ballet?

.

.

Terminó de amarrarse las trenzas de sus zapatillas. Eran un poco viejas, pero no se le notaban los años, y menos siendo negras. Vio entrar a varias mujeres con niñas de entre 5-6 años, supuso que eran las representantes. Todas parecían mujeres de dinero. Sólo esperaba que no se quedasen a ver su clase.

No estaba nerviosa, pues había visto como otras mujeres daban sus clases en las horas anteriores y, a pesar de sus malos recuerdos del ballet, quería cambiar esa experiencia que tuvo en algún momento. Recordaba los momentos en el escenario, eran sus mejores momentos, donde los reflectores le daban de lleno en la cara e iluminaban sus pasos para que los demás lo apreciaran.

Una mujer castaña, de rasgos finos y delicados se le acercó después de que revisara su teléfono para chequear la hora.

— ¿Es usted la nueva profesora? —le preguntó con un acento muy extranjero. En definitiva, no era de Rusia.

—Si. Natalia —se presentó como lo haría cualquier persona normal.

Leyendo el lenguaje corporal de la mujer, la espía se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando caerle bien, y era la típica española que amaba las apariencias. Sí, no estaba en sus planes hacerse amiga de ninguna de esas mujeres, y eso no cambiaría pronto.

—Sara —respondió la mujer—. Y esta es mi hija, Alisa.

Natasha vio a la niña, de azules ojos y castaño cabello. Era muy angelical, y le recordaba a cuando ella había ingresado a la Red Room. Tenía la misma edad. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, y se arrepintió de haber escogido a las niñas pequeñas, cuando pudo haber escogido hasta a las profesionales.

—Hola Alisa —saludó con suavidad, con ese tono que solía usar para convencer a Steve de algo.

—Hola —murmuró la niña.

La ex agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. anunció el inicio de la clase, y le pidió a las señoras que esperasen en el cafetín de la academia. Si necesitaba algo, les mandaría a llamar con su asistente, Ninoshka.

.

.

Como cada mañana, desde hacía dos semanas, despertó temprano y se dio una ducha con agua caliente para relajar sus músculos. Tomó unas mallas negras de algodón, y se vio frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, que estaba en diagonal a su cama. Notó que su cuerpo estaba un tanto diferente, sus piernas seguían igual, pero su vientre estaba hinchado. Además, tenía los pechos hipersensibles, pues el sujetador le lastimaba. Nunca le había sucedido algo igual, excepto cuando estaba próxima a su menstruación, la cual no le extrañaría si llegara, pues era tan irregular que a veces se olvidaba de ella.

Estaba comenzando a engordar, debido a la comida rusa, y la cantidad exagerada que ingería siempre. Le gustaba la comida, pero estaba empezando a tener serios problemas estomacales. Debía ir a un doctor antes de que empezara a empeorar, pero pensó que sería mucho más cómodo después, puesto que no era una aficionada a los hospitales, y mucho menos en Rusia, donde le habían quitado lo más preciado que puede dar una mujer: vida.

.

.

 **Mariana Garcia: Gracias, en serio. Me gusta mucho que te guste la historia. Y, bueno, eso creo yo de Natasha, que haya pensado en el retiro por su bien. Gracias por eso de los flashbacks, me encanta pensar que su esposo no fue el tipo malo que contribuyo a que fuera de esa manera, sino todo lo contrario :v Yo tampoco esperé ver esa parte de Steve, pero me hizo comprender que también es humano, y puede perder la cabeza en cualquier momento, aunque sigue doliéndome que no haya estado con Natasha, o mínimo no le haya preguntado sobre su opinión con respecto a esa guerra :c Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo3 Besos :3**

 **Katherine Marceline Queen: jdakhds Gracias, ah. Creo que este capítulo no es tan largo, pero tiene más que el anterior XD Irán aumentando mientras vaya avanzando la historia :) Gracias por eso del pasado de Nat :3 es que siento que ella en algún momento fue una persona normal, solo con pequeñas pesadillas de la Red Room. Si te soy sincera, a estas alturas, prefiero imaginar que ella está en cualquier lado con Steve XD y ya soy inmune a cualquier cosa del fandom, el staron me parece tan insignificante que ya ni me afecta :v Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, nos estamos leyendo :3 Besitos ^3^**

 **STOP! No se olviden de comentar, porque vivo de ello :v**

 **Hasta el próximo viernes. Besis ^3^**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holaaaa! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :v Bueno como cada viernes, aquí tiene su capítulo semanal xD Espero que les guste. No olviden comentar :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo cuatro: Presagios.**

Terminó su clase, y después de que el salón hubo quedado solo, se dirigió al baño, donde comenzó a vomitar lo poco que había comido. Se convenció en su totalidad que, lo que le sucedía era una infección estomacal, y como no había ido al médico la semana anterior, había empeorado. Siempre había sido de estómago sensible, y con lo revuelto que comía, debió sospechar antes que esto sucedería.

—Señora Shostakova, ¿Se encuentra aquí? —la voz de su asistente le llegó a través de la puerta.

Natasha se sentó en el piso, y vio hacia sus pies. Estaban un poco hinchados, y las cintas comenzaban a hacerle marcas violáceas.

—Sí, salgo en un momento —dijo, tratando de sonar normal.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Si.

Se levantó, lavó sus dientes y se recogió el cabello en una coleta más alta. Maldijo entre dientes el que le estuviera sucediendo eso. Salió del baño, y se encontró a la joven bailarina de cabellos castaños, viéndole con las cejas un poco elevadas.

—Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó, mostrando su preocupación.

La mujer mayor solo hizo una mueca cuando sintió la bilis subiendo por su esófago.

—Sí, es solo una infección estomacal —confesó.

—Pues, discúlpeme, pero no luce nada bien. Debería ir al médico cuanto antes.

—Sí, Nina —bufó. Esa pequeña era demasiado protectora como para ser solo eso, una pequeña—. Estoy en eso, solo que esta semana no he tenido ni el más mínimo chance.

—Dígale a Dmitri, seguro le deja un par de horas para que vaya —insistió Ninoshka, sentándose en el piso para quitarse sus zapatillas.

—No queda bien que lo haga cuando apenas he entrado a trabajar. —Le vio de soslayo, y tomó su bolso, buscando los zapatos deportivos.

—Pero, la salud está primero —replicó.

—Nina, iré cuando tenga tiempo, ¿sí? —Casi le regañó.

Natasha cerró los ojos un instante cuando su cabeza se movió demasiado deprisa, y sintió que los colores desvanecían. Sintió una mano tomando la suya, y como sabía que era Nina, se dejó guiar hasta la banca. Sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos, mientras apoyaba los codos en los muslos, y veía fijamente el piso.

—Señora, tome.

Nina le ofreció una mota de algodón llena de alcohol. Natasha la recibió sin excusa alguna, y agradeció que esa niña estuviera allí, pues posiblemente hubiese terminado en el piso si no hubiese sido así. Las palabras de agradecimiento nunca salieron de sus labios, le era suficiente con pensarlas.

— ¿Se siente mejor?

—Sí, solo...

—Nina, tenemos que irnos —escuchó la voz de otra de las profesoras, y se tensó.

—Voy, Madeleine —le dijo la mencionada. Se giró hacia Natasha—. Espero que se mejore, señora.

—Deja de decirme señora —murmuró entre dientes.

—Entonces, Shostakova. —Nina sonrió ampliamente, y se fue tomando su bolso.

Natasha bufó. No entendía por qué esa niña era así con ella, siendo ella tan mezquina con todas. Era su ayudante, pero eso no le quitaba que era niña, demasiado joven para ser ayudante en ballet, le calculaba unos dieciséis años. Negó con la cabeza, y se decidió a irse de la academia a su casa. No se estaba sintiendo nada bien.

.

.

Dio demasiadas vueltas en su cama. No podía dormir más, y era sábado. Su estómago comenzó a dolerle, y a pesar de haberlo vaciado en la madrugada –las náuseas no se detuvieron durante la mayor parte de la noche–, se sentía demasiado cansada como para dar un paso, y tenía las pastillas para los cólicos en algún lugar de la despensa. El dolor se fue, y se quedó dormitando unos segundos, pensando en lo que había sucedido antes de Rusia, y antes de la estúpida guerra de Tony y Steve.

Steve y ella estaban bien. Eran compañeros de misiones, de trabajo, y de cama. Eso estaba bien para ellos, estaba estable todo, y repentinamente, mandó todo a la mierda por un tipo que ni siquiera lo recordaba. Comprendía la situación, porque ella haría lo mismo con Clint o Steve, pero sentía celos de él, de James. Porque podía tener a Steve cuando quisiera, porque el Capitán América estaría para él cuando lo quisiera, y ella no había tenido eso. Solo una parte de él, un pedacito demasiado pequeño. Y aunque se sabía totalmente indigna de ello, su parte egoísta lo quería solo para sí misma.

Muchas veces había llegado a la conclusión que era una egoísta sin sentimientos, que solo quería tener a Steve para su propio placer, y para poder llenar su ego, porque había conquistado al hombre de América, lo había corrompido, y había hecho de él, el amante adecuado. Lo había manipulado a su antojo, como otras tantas veces había hecho con otros hombres. Y todos estos pensamientos se iban al traste cuando lo veía, y él le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza. Cuando le besaba la mejilla, o él se sonrojaba por alguna broma subida de tono. Cuando sentía que su piel cosquilleaba bajo su tacto. Cuando su corazón se agitaba, y la besaba. Cuando le murmuraba que en esa camisa gigante de él lucía mucho más bonita que con su traje o cualquier vestido caro. Eso hacía que sus conclusiones se distorsionaran, y pensara cosas que su corazón no podía sentir, y que su alma vacía tampoco respondería.

Sintió el líquido amargo subir nuevamente, y corrió al baño antes de manchar la alfombra. Estaba jodidamente mal su estómago, por lo que no esperó un segundo más y se fue a la clínica que estaba cerca de su casa. Necesitaba saber si se estaba muriendo o su cuerpo solo estaba un poco débil, pero no pensaba dejar que una estúpida infección arruinara sus dos días de descanso.

.

.

— ¿No has sabido nada de ella? —preguntó en un susurro, viendo por sobre su hombro.

—Nada. He buscado por todas partes, y no hay rastro —le respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Es imposible que se haya desvanecido —gruñó, golpeando la cabina y haciéndole una pequeña abolladura.

—Es la maestra del escondite, amigo —le recordó el hombre, riendo.

—Pero, no siempre hace las cosas tan perfectas —bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Recuerda que si ella quiere ser encontrada, te lo dejará saber —suspiró con cansancio.

—El problema es que no sé si quiere ser encontrada, y yo quiero saber dónde está metida. —Apretó los dientes con fuerza, tratando de controlar la impotencia que sentía—. Debo irme. Te llamaré en una semana.

—Seguiré buscando.

—Bien.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, hasta el capítulo. Sé que no es muy largo, y tampoco contiene mucha información, solo deja en claro la posición de Natasha con respecto a Bucky, y creo que así se sentiría :v si este fuera el caso. ¡EEEEEEEEEEEN FIN! Espero que les haya gustado, y que comenten :v ¡Gracias a las personitas bellas que comentaron el capítulo anterior!**

 **Thank u so much for comment :3**


	5. Chapter 5

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :3

Capítulo cinco: Noticias.

Estaba aturdida, y mareada. Su estómago no aceptaba ningún tipo de comida sólida. Tomó un té, porque era un de las pocas cosas que recibía, mientras caminaba hasta el consultorio, donde tuvo que esperar unos minutos, ya que habían un par de mujeres delante de ella. Terminó con su bebida, y al instante, la hicieron pasar.

Entró al pálido consultorio de una mujer que decía llamarse Svetlana Markova, y era quien se encargaba de hacer los análisis de sangre. El doctor anterior le había enviado allí, porque necesitaba descartar varias posibilidades. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, y la mujer rubia comenzó a hacerle preguntas para llenar el formulario.

Después de que la aguja fue sacada de su piel, y ya había tres pequeños frascos llenos, Natasha cerró los ojos y se relajó en la silla. Estaba empezando a sentir el cuerpo pesado, y se preocupó. No se estaba sintiendo nada bien. Al parecer, la mujer lo notó y de inmediato llamó a una enfermera para que le ayudara a llevarla a la camilla más cercana.

—Señora, ¿Qué siente? —demandó la enfermera.

—Todo... me da vueltas —balbuceó.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió? —Comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaría, mientras otros enfermeros llegaban para trasladar a Natasha a una habitación.

— ¿Anoche?... Creo.

—Le pondré suero por intravenosa—avisó.

Las palabras terminaron de ser dichas y la pelirroja hizo una mueca cuando sintió el pinchazo en su antebrazo. Cerró los ojos durante todo el camino, el cual le pareció eterno. Intentaba protestar, y apartar los recuerdos que le traían al ser trasladada en una camilla, pero no podía. Al instante en que abrió los ojos, no se encontraba frente a personas amables, sino a los rostros tapados de los enfermeros que le llevaron a un horrible quirófano. Se hundió en el colchón y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Se estaban enredando sus recuerdos, no quería armar un espectáculo, por lo que intentó controlarlos y pensó en la única cosa que alejaba sus pesadillas: Steve.

—Señora Shostakova —le llamó una mujer—. ¿Cómo se siente?

Con lentitud, abrió los ojos y se topó con la mujer que le había sacado la sangre.

—Me-Mejor —contestó incorporándose, y enfocando la vista en Svetlana—. ¿Cuándo me puedo ir?

—En cuanto el doctor tenga los resultados de sus análisis. ¿Tiene algún familiar que pueda venir a buscarla?

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Cuándo estarán listos los exámenes?

—En un momento. Cuando los pacientes están internados se les da más prioridad, que quienes vienen a hacerse exámenes rutinarios —informó—. Iré a buscarle algo de comer. No tiene buen aspecto, y el suero no será suficiente.

Svetlana se alejó, y Natasha se quedó pensando en Steve. Pero, los recuerdos de la Red Room le llegaron, aunque no le afectaron tanto como antes. Era su pasado, y se suponía que estaba intentando dejarlo todo atrás, solo que siempre sería imposible dejar tanto dolor atrás, cuando había vivido la mayor parte de su vida con ello. Hizo una mueca de dolor en cuanto se movió, le dolía el estómago por la falta de comida, pero temía volver a vomitar si comía lo que sea que la bioanalista le trajese.

.

.

Comió la mitad del puré y la ensalada. Sentía que volvería a vomitar si se obligaba a seguir comiendo, o viendo la comida. Svetlana entró a su habitación, le quitó la bandeja y se fue. Al instante, volvió a aparecer con otra bolsa de suero. Natasha puso los ojos en blanco. Ya estaba cansada de estar en ese lugar, por lo que se puso de pie.

— ¿A dónde cree que va? —preguntó con brusquedad.

—Me voy. No soporto estar en este lugar —rezongó, lanzándole una mirada llena de dagas.

—Pero, si sigue igual de pálida que hace rato.

—Yo me siento perfectamente. —Se quitó la intravenosa con poca delicadeza, y gruñó ante ello. Se puso sus botas, y se preparó para irse.

—No le permitiré que se vaya. —Le impidió el paso, parándose en la puerta—. Al menos espere a que venga el doctor con los resultados.

Ahí la espía no pudo seguir discutiendo, porque ella también quería saber qué tenía, aunque estaba totalmente convencida que era solo un tonto virus estomacal. Pero, era curiosa, y quería saber qué decían esos exámenes. Svetlana le vio poner los ojos en blanco, y se enorgulleció de su trabajo en cuanto vio a la pelirroja irse al sillón y sentarse con cara de pocos amigos.

Svetlana le recordó a Steve, por alguna estúpida razón que su cabeza no terminaba de comprender. El capitan era igual con ella, siempre que estuvo herida por alguna misión, la obligó a quedarse dentro de la habitación hasta que el doctor Watterson no le decía que podía retirarse. La obligó a tomarse las vitaminas o medicamentos que Watterson recomendaba, se la pasaba atrás de ella, pidiéndole que no muriera, y que estuviera a salvo, cuando él estaba en el campo de batalla. Parecían más una pareja que simples amigos con derecho a roce, ella lo podía admitir a sí misma, pero no a nadie en voz alta, era confirmar sentimientos inexistentes.

Steve se preocupaba de esa manera por Wanda, Sam e, incluso, por Visión, que era totalmente invencible. También lo recordaba hablando con Wanda cuando tenía algún problema, o estaba herida, iba detrás de ella, como una mamá gallina cuidando de sus polluelos. Se estremeció ante el hecho de pensar que Steve que la veía como un polluelo, y no como lo que era, una mujer hecha y derecha. Y ella, como una idiota, lo quería como era, el hombre perfecto de América. Negó con la cabeza, intentando alejarse del camino a dónde se iban sus pensamientos.

 _Lo mejor fue alejarse,_ se convenció entre pensamientos _. Steve siempre estará mejor sin alguien por quién preocuparse._

Siempre le decía lo mismo a él. Ella no era más que una razón más para que él se preocupara, como si no tuviera demasiadas, no quería que se sintiese culpable si algo le sucedía, pero como era tan testarudo, lo hacía. Y, en el momento en que Bucky apareció, la espía echó de menos verlo a su alrededor, preguntándole si estaba bien, o si estaba lastimada. Solo una vez lo hizo, pero no fue suficiente. Quizá el haberlo perdido de esa manera le hizo apreciar su preocupación cuando iban a misiones.

 _Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde_ , le recordó su cabeza. Y ella no estuvo más de acuerdo con alguna frase cliché más que esa.

.

.

Después de casi media hora pensando en incoherencias, apareció el doctor que había recibido a Natasha en su consultorio apenas ella llegó. Tenía un sobre en la mano, y por razones desconocidas para sí misma, ese papel le empezó a incomodar más de lo que se supone que debería. Su sexto sentido le decía que escondía muchísimo más de lo que aparentaba un trozo mega procesado de árbol.

—Ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes, señora Shostakova —anunció el hombre que vestía una bata blanca con un placa donde se leía M. Yasikov, sin expresar nada.

Natasha se puso de pie con la agilidad y elegancia de una bailarina, y se posicionó frente a él, con los brazos cruzando su pecho, y la mirada clavada en el hombre de cabellos negros, piel morena y ojos verdes.

— ¿Y? ¿Tengo algo mortal o qué? —preguntó sin amabilidad alguna.

Yasikov negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. _Esto es malo_ , pensó la espía.

—Es mejor que lo vea usted, señora.

Natasha tomó el sobre, sacó su contenido y leyó su nombre en el borde de la página. Natalia Alianovna Shostakova en letras rusas. Ignoró lo demás, y solo buscó el diagnóstico final.

" _HCG Beta* Cualitativo: Positivo. Niveles de HCG Beta: 103.023 Ul/l."_

Levantó la vista del papel, más confundida que nunca en su vida. El doctor sonrió y murmuró un "Felicidades" con miedo, pues la expresión de la pelirroja no era exactamente de felicidad.

Leyó diez veces en menos de dos segundos las mismas líneas. Conocía ese informe médico, lo había visto cuando Laura... No, eso era imposible. Ella no podía... ¡Joder, no! Ella no quería, no aceptaba ese resultado. Se negaba totalmente a aceptarlo, era totalmente imposible.

—Se equivocó de análisis —dijo sin ningún sentimiento en su voz.

Yasikov leyó el nombre en el papel. — ¿Es usted Natalia Alianovna Shostakova?

Natasha asintió. —Sí, pero es imposible que quede embarazada. Soy estéril. Se han equivocado de prueba.

—Es imposible —contradijo el hombre—. La he hecho yo mismo.

La espía lo estudió completamente y su experiencia como agente le dijo a gritos que no mentía, pero un papel si podía hacerlo.

—Pues, es totalmente imposible. Hace doce años me practicaron una esterilización muy efectiva. Me hice pruebas, y todas arrojaron resultados muy diferentes a este. No hay posibilidad de que después de tanto tiempo quede embarazada.

—No lo debió ser tanto, las pruebas de sangre tienen un 99,9% de probabilidades de acierto. Lo que es imposible es que me haya equivocado.

— ¿Está dudando lo que digo? —se exaltó Natasha.

— ¿Lo está dudando usted? —replicó el doctor.

—Parece que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Usted se ha equivocado, y no lo admite, ¡Que falta de ética!

Y salió de la habitación yendo directo al baño, donde dejó un poco de comida en el inodoro. Subió a su auto, y se dirigió a su casa. Rápidamente, se hizo un té, y algo de comer demasiado ligero: crema de espinacas. No iba a dejar de comer solo porque su cuerpo estaba pasando por un insignificante virus estomacal.

.

.

.

*HCG Beta: Hormona Gonadotropina Coriónica, es la hormona que solo sintetiza la mujer cuando se encuentra embarazada.

Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO PORQUE YOLO. Supongo que quienes sospechaban que era embarazo estarán felices, pues yo solo sé que ME ENCANTA QUE NATASHA ESTÉ EMBARAZADA PORQUE YOLO -todo el mundo sabe porqué está embarazada xD- Y bueno, agradezcan que me derritieron el cora de piedra con sus comentarios, espero nuevos en este capítulo, ah.

COMO SIEMPRE LES DIGO, LXS AMO CON MUCHO LOF.

ahre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis: Vida.**

Dos semanas después, donde la espía no hizo más que pensar y pensar en el hecho de que estaba empeorando su situación, y su vientre estaba comenzando a crecer con rapidez, además seguía negándose a aceptar que estuviera embarazada. Estaba en estado negación. Por lo que procuraba no dejarse ver ese pequeño montículo en la academia, o si no Dmitri se volvería radical con respecto a su trabajo y la enviaría a casa, y Nina no dejaría de preguntar cosas impertinentes.

Una mínima parte de su cerebro aceptaba el hecho de que estaba creciendo una persona dentro de su ser, por lo que se mantenía comiendo con regularidad y lo más sano que podía. Sin embargo, la mayor parte, estaba negando el hecho con tanto fervor que Natasha a veces creía que solo estaba engordando. Pensó en hacerse otros exámenes, pero no tenía caso, por lo que decidió quedarse con lo que pensaba.

Después de terminar la segunda hora de clase, con un grupo de niñas realmente obedientes, Natasha se sentó en la banca donde ponía sus cosas. Tenía un leve dolor en la parte baja del vientre, y eso no estaba bien. Respiró profundo y esperó a que se detuviera, solo que sucedió todo lo contrario, empeoró. Un gruñido salió de sus labios cuando intentó moverse, y para su mala suerte, Nina apareció en el salón de baile con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Señora Shostakova, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó la joven llegando a su lugar, y con un poco de preocupación.

Natasha asistió, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Sus manos estaban sobre sus muslos, apretando con fuerza.

—Señora, no luce nada bien.

No estaba bien. Sintió un líquido deslizándose por su pierna, y vio las gotas rojizas caer en el piso. Todas sus alarmas se encendieron, y se maldijo por ser tan testaruda. Si a ese niño le sucedía algo, ella no dejaría de culparse por ello.

—Nina —le llamó—. Llama a una ambulancia —ordenó en un susurro.

Se dobló de dolor en cuanto otra punzada le llegó, y quiso rezar por la vida de ese pequeño, pero no recordaba ninguna oración, y dudaba que Dios –si existía– le escuchara.

La joven sacó rápidamente su teléfono, y marcó a una ambulancia, mientras veía como Natasha se quejaba de su dolor en susurros. Cuando terminó de hablar con la mujer del hospital, ésta le dijo que iban en seguida. Nina se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Señora, ya vienen para acá.

—Deja de decirme señora —se quejó.

—Está bien... Natalia. ¿Qué sientes?

— ¿Por qué haces esa pregunta? —protestó desconcertada.

—Estudio enfermería, aunque no lo parezca. —Ese no era lo momento de decirle qué estudiaba, pero Nina esperaba que con hacerlo confiara un poco más en ella.

—Eres una niña.

—No, y eso no importa. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Me duele demasiado —se quejó—. Y estoy...

—Ya llegó la ambulancia —anunció la madrina de Nina, Madeleine.

Los paramédicos llegaron al salón al instante, pues Nina les había dado las indicaciones. La joven se quitó de en medio y vio como los hombres ponían a Natasha en una camilla.

— ¿Cuantos meses tiene de embarazo? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Tres meses, o cuatro, no lo sé —respondió la pelirroja entre quejido y quejido.

Era notable que le dolía demasiado. Además, ya se empezaba a notar que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, pues la pálida tela de la camilla se manchó al instante. Nina sudaba frío, y Natasha intentaba acordarse de las oraciones que Steve siempre decía, pero su cabeza estaba pensando en el pequeño bebé que podría estar luchando por quedarse con ella, mientras ella solo evadió la situación.

—Corren peligro. Hay que llevarla de inmediato a la clínica —anunció un hombre.

Esto alarmó más a la pelirroja, quién abrió los ojos como platos. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, y su corazón se aceleró, con tan solo pensar en que estaba matando a su propio hijo. Se odiaba por ser tan fría, era una vida con la que estaba jugando. Esa vida dependía de ella, y si lo mataba... No quería pensar en ello. Se volvía demasiado doloroso pensar en el asco de mujer que sería si su bebé moría.

Se llevaron a la espía hasta la ambulancia, y arrancaron rápidamente, yendo a la clínica más cercana. Nina se quedó para informarle a Dmitri y a las siguientes clases de Natasha que estaban suspendidas por un inconveniente, las mujeres protestaron y cuando Nina les dijo que les repondría las clases el sábado, se quedaron tranquilas.

Dmitri al enterarse se fue de inmediato detrás de la ambulancia, y las demás profesoras estuvieron entre preocupadas y armando líos de cotilleos. Natasha no les caía bien, eso estaba claro. Pues, era nueva y guapa, y perfecta en todo lo que hacía, aunque se notaba que no tenía experiencia dando clases, pero incluso no lo hacía mal.

.

.

Después de varios exámenes, llevaron a Natasha a la habitación 38 del área de maternidad. Apenas llegaron al lugar, le detuvieron la hemorragia, y comenzaron a hacerle unos exámenes rutinarios. Solo le faltaba una ecografía para saber qué tan grave había sido el daño, y el doctor que se encargaba de ellas estaba subiendo el ascensor. Él diría si el bebé estaba sano, y salvo, o si él estaba muerto, habría que practicarle un riesgoso legrado, haciendo que la vida de Natasha correría demasiado peligro.

El hombre entró en la habitación, y se encontró la pelirroja acostada, viendo hacia el techo, y las manos en su vientre. Su corazón tembló en cuanto imaginó qué sería de ella si le decía que ese niño estaba muerto. Odiaba esa parte de su trabajo, pero eran decisiones de otra persona mucho más poderosa que él.

— ¿Natalia? —le llamó leyendo al principio de la hoja en su mano.

La mencionada dirigió su vista hacia él, con la súplica en sus ojos. —Si —murmuró.

—Soy el doctor Vladimir Lavrov, y voy a hacerte una ecografía, para saber cómo está el bebé —informó, como si fuera necesario.

Natasha asintió. Su cabeza estaba en blanco, su pecho dolía, y no quería echarse a llorar si ese hombre vestido de azul celeste le decía que el feto estaba muerto. No quería pensar en ello, pero como siempre, era inevitable. Siempre pensaba lo peor, y en ese caso, no era una excepción hacerlo. Si no fuera tan testaruda...

—Natalia, me gustaría decirle que, suceda lo que suceda en cuanto dictamine lo que pasó, quiero hacerle entender que estas cosas suceden. Muchos doctores no lo dicen, pero estoy seguro que usted entenderá cuando le digo que son cosas del destino, y ninguna ciencia puede controlarlas —apaciguó Vladimir.

Ella volvió a asentir, intentando tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta. No podía hablar. Y quería tener a alguien con quien compartir tal sentimiento, pero estaba sola en Rusia. Toda su familia había quedado destrozada, y si esta personita la dejaba, quedaría mucho más que claro que su destino era vivir en la mísera soledad y permitirse solo existir. Vio como el doctor arregló el ecógrafo, y le dijo que subiera su bata, para echarle un frío gel transparente que no olía bien.

—Bien. Aquí vamos —anunció.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda, y apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos. El doctor puso el transductor sobre su abdomen, y comenzó a moverlo a lo largo de su vientre, buscando algún indicio de vida, pudo notar que tenía un leve desprendimiento de placenta, y cuando quiso ver un poco más, se comenzó a escuchar un _bip, bip, bip,_ constante, proveniente de la máquina. Vladimir sonrió, y el cuerpo de Natasha se relajó notablemente.

—Y ese es latido de tu bebé.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. _Está vivo_ , gritaba su cabeza una y otra vez. Prestó atención al rostro del doctor, cuando se frunció un poco.

— ¿Q-Qué suce-sucede? ¿Hay algo mal? —su voz era un murmullo ahogado.

—Tienes desprendimiento de placenta prematura en dos zonas. La oxigenación del bebé disminuyó, por lo que tendremos que monitorearte durante varios días para saber la evolución.

— ¿Hay maneras de volver a reimplantarla? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Sí, pero en este caso sería riesgoso. Lo que recomiendo en estas situaciones, es una serie de medicamentos que ayudan al desarrollo del feto durante el resto del embarazo, y, por lo que veo aquí, tendrá que ser un nacimiento prematuro. Ambos desprendimientos son leves, y por el ritmo cardíaco del bebé, no ha sido afectado notablemente.

—Entonces, ¿tendré que quedarme?

—Sí, es por el bien del bebé —confirmó.

Natasha asintió. Se iba a quedar, aunque odiara los hospitales, y quisiera irse apenas entra en uno. Pero, era por el bien del bebé. Ya estaba más que confirmado, ya no había razones para negarlo ni para contradecir ningún examen médico, estaba creciendo una vida dentro de ella. Ese constante bip se lo decía, y la forma medio borrosa en la pantalla le decía que allí estaba.

— ¿Cuántas semanas tengo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Tiene trece semanas, aproximadamente.

Permaneció en silencio. _Treces semanas_ , pensó. Tenía trece semanas de embarazo y la última vez que había tenido sexo había sido con... Joder, no.

—Enviaré a una enfermera para que le practique una transfusión de sangre, y le traiga algo para comer —avisó el hombre, después de haber terminado con su trabajo—. Vendré a verle mañana por la mañana.

No estaba en sus planes tener un hijo, era bastante obvio, pero al menos cuidaría de él o ella hasta que naciera. No sabía qué haría después, pero por el momento, se cuidaría al pie de la letra. Vio al doctor salir, y se recostó en la camilla, queriendo hundirse un poco más. Su corazón latía agitado, y una descarga eléctrica le corría la columna vertebral con tan solo pensar en que Steve sería padre y ella no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

Podría pedirle a Tony que lo encontrara, pero no confiaba en él después de la estúpida guerra. Él podría encerrarla, y el mundo se enteraría de su hijo, y querrían hacerle daño. Sus pensamientos vertiginosos la pusieron a estudiar cada posible situación si Rogers se enteraba de dónde se encontraba, y de la existencia de un hijo, de su hijo.

Eran fugitivos de la ley, tenían enemigos interesados en hacerles daño, Steve no le quería, podrían morir en cualquier momento, ella no estaba segura en el lugar dónde se encontraba, Steve estaba perdido en algún lugar de África, y ella corría el riesgo de perder a su bebé si hacía algo extremo. Demasiadas razones para querer desechar la idea de Steve sabiendo de su embarazo. No era justo, pues conocía las ganas de él de ser papá; pero, las circunstancias eran factores importantes en este caso, y no podía arriesgarse a nada.

Esta vez, empezaría de nuevo, y con su pequeño. Justo como ella nunca lo deseó, pero lo haría, con una nueva vida siendo el verdadero inicio a su nueva etapa.

.

.

.

 **Aquí está el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, ahre.**

 **Sale capítulo doble porque olvidé subir el doble de la semana pasada xD Pero, aquí están, espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus comentarios :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete: Tiempo.**

—Natalia, espero que no te moleste, pero me he tomado el atrevimiento de comprarle algo a tu bebé —le informó Nina, una vez que entró al salón 13, donde Natasha estaba dando clases.

La mencionada se volvió apenas escuchó su nombre, y bajó la vista hasta la bolsa que traía la castaña, y de donde salían un par de orejas de conejo.

—No te hubieras molestado —murmuró, regresando a lo que estaba haciendo, viendo los disfraces que se usarían en un pequeño recital.

—Lo vi y no me pude contener

—Podías, ¿eh? —le recriminó, dándole una mirada de advertencia.

Nina puso los ojos en blanco, y le tendió la bolsa. —Deja de regañarme y toma.

Natasha sonrió y aceptó la bolsa. Nina no era tan fastidiosa, como pensó las primeras semanas de su trabajo. Incluso, la había estado ayudando con la preparación del recital que exigía su cronograma, y como Dmitri se había ido de viaje, ni siquiera sabía de su embarazo el cual ya iba por el quinto mes, pues recordaba haberlo escuchado en el hospital, pero Nina le había dicho que tuvo que irse por otras razones.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer en el recital? —le cuestionó la joven.

— ¿Lago de los cisnes? No lo sé, no tengo ni idea —respondió guardando sus cosas.

—Con esos disfraces se podría hacer una versión muy corta del libro de la selva.

— ¿Crees que se pueda?

—Sí, estoy segura que sí. Podemos escoger una parte en específica, y la hacemos.

—Nina, un baile es mucho más fácil que un recital.

—Entonces, dejémoslo a votación y ellas deciden.

.

.

Natasha tiró el bolso en el sofá, y vio algo correr hacia la ventana. Rápidamente, tomó la pistola en su cinturilla y disparó al vidrio, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos. Escuchó un quejido, y sintió como su corazón se iba al piso. Había olvidado por completo que había adoptado a un gato, y vivía en el viejo sofá. Salió al patio, y le vio tirado intentando moverse. Estaba sangrando, por lo que se preocupó. Lo tomó en brazos y examinó su herida, solo fue un rozón, pero de igual manera, lo llevó dentro para curarlo.

—Mierda, Natasha. Debes tener más cuidado —se reprendió a sí misma.

Curó al gatito de grueso pelaje, y le dio una triple ración de comida. El animal no se iría de su casa, lo sabía, pero quería asegurarse de tener compañía cuando solo tenía a su Steve Jr. -así le llamaba al bebé en su cabeza-. Después de hacerse la cena, se sentó frente al televisor y vio telebasura por un rato.

Últimamente, no estaba haciendo nada después de sus clases. Y eso se debía a que no podía hacer mucho.

El doctor le había revisado hacia una semana, y le dijo que su bebé era niño, como también le había dicho que estaba fuera de peligro, pero que de igual manera tenía que cuidarse.

Dio un mordisco a su sándwich americano, y pensó en qué estaría haciendo Steve y si estaría a salvo, escondido como ella. O S.H.I.E.L.D. lo habría encontrado. Buscó su ordenador, y lo encendió. Dudó en acceder a la red de S.H.I.E.L.D., pero las ganas de saber dónde estaba el padre de su hijo le ganaron.

Pasó las barreras de la agencia con facilidad, y puso una pantalla de humo para que no vieran lo que hacia ella, además ocupó el cronómetro, tenía 1 minuto para investigar.

Buscó _Rogers, Steven_ en el sistema, y apareció una actualización del día anterior. No dudó en abrir el archivo, y comenzó a leer.

 **Nombre: Steven Grant Rogers.**

 **Alias: Capitán América.**

 **Nacimiento: 4 de julio de 1918**

 **Estado: fugitivo.**

 **Ultimo lugar visto: Kiev, Ucrania.**

Sintió su corazón acelerarse. Estuvo en Kiev, cerca de ella. Pero, ¿haciendo qué? El cronometro se puso en rojo, y antes de que llegase a cero, cerró todo. Su pregunta se repetía una y otra vez, ¿Qué hacía Steve en Kiev? Decidió ocupar el internet, y buscó Kiev en el Google. En los primeros links solo aparecían noticias y fotos de la ciudad, pero en cuanto bajó un poco más, se encontró con que habían descubierto un barco lleno de armas chinas, incluyendo dos bombas de alta magnitud. Ella sintió una corriente helada por su columna vertebral, y puso una mano donde sintió a su hijo moverse.

—Cálmate, Natasha —murmuró, tomando varias respiraciones profundas—. Nada de emociones fuertes.

Cerró los ojos un instante, y controló su cuerpo. Sabía que Steve Jr. podía sentir todo lo que ella, por lo que debía permanecer tranquila, pero el hecho de saber a Steve cerca de ella, la hacía temblar. No estaba preparada para verlo, quizá nunca lo estaría, pero tenía la mínima sospecha de que el destino se encargaría de volver a juntarlos.

.

.

—Entonces, tenemos las bombas, las armas más peligrosas, y las flechas. ¿Faltó algo? —dijo el hombre poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

—Mi bocadillo —protestó un hombre moreno, sentado en un viejo sofá.

La mirada que le dirigió quien tenía las manos en la cintura le hizo reír.

—Son ricos, eh.

Se echaron a reír los ocupantes del sótano del edificio.

—Wanda, ¿Cómo vamos? —La mencionada levantó la vista del ordenador, y vio en dirección al único rubio.

—Cinco minutos, Cap.

—Esa niña aprendió de Nat lo que yo nunca hice —bufó Clint, sonriendo a medias.

Steve le vio, y bajó la mirada a sus zapatos. _Natasha_ , pensó; _¿dónde estarás?_ Sintió una punzada en la cabeza, y vio a Wanda, ella le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Listo. Sam, un nombre —pidió, viendo al hombre moreno.

—Alejandro Magno —soltó, volviendo a hacer reír a los hombres de la sala.

La única mujer ocupando la sala tecleó en el ordenador. — ¿Clint?

—Franco Novakov.

Ella volvió a repetir la acción, y vio a Scott que jugaba con algo en sus manos.

—Scott.

—Jessie Lee.

Escribió el nombre y vio al Capitán. — ¿Cap? —preguntó por último.

—Nathan Roosevelt —Soltó, viendo a sus amigos.

—Listo, niños —A pesar de ser la más pequeña, Wanda les decía niños y a ellos no les molestaba, era mejor que cuando Nat les decía ancianos, y eso en sus mejores días, porque en el entrenamiento los solía llamar hasta bebés llorones.

Steve asintió. —Manos a la obra —ordenó.

Todos comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias, y dejar el lugar tan intacto que ni siquiera los mejores criminólogos notasen que estuvieron allí.

— ¿Listos para aprender Irlandés? —les cuestionó Clint, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Wanda.

—En Irlanda también se habla inglés. —La castaña puso los ojos en blanco, riendo.

—Ya lo sabía —replicó, haciendo puchero.

Siguieron riendo. Steve tomó las llaves de la SUV, incluyendo sus identificaciones y tomó el volante del auto. Todos se subieron, y comenzaron a bromear sobre los irlandeses. Rogers se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en Natasha, y cuánto la echaba de menos. Extrañaba el hecho de verla a su lado, sonriendo o debatiendo cualquier decisión suya, molestándole con sus bromas y besándole con fuerza.

Ellos habían tenido una relación estupenda, no comprendía por qué había huido de esa manera, y le había dicho tales palabras.

 _Hay cosas que deben sanar_ , había dicho. ¿La había lastimado? ¿Cómo? Sabía que no podía pretender que Natasha saliera ilesa de la guerra, pero tampoco creyó que iba a huir en cuanto todo se calmara. Sabía que era una fugitiva, pero tenía la certeza de que se quedaría con ellos. _Quizá no ella no lo veía de esa manera_ , pensó.

—Natasha no lo veía de esa manera —le dijo una voz a su lado.

— ¿Otra vez leyendo mis pensamientos? —recriminó Steve, con un poco de molestia.

—Natasha necesita tiempo y espacio —murmuró, ignorando el regaño del Capitán—. Todo lo que sucedió...

—Lo sé. No puedo pretender que no le afectó —cortó antes de que siguiera.

—Steve, dáselo. Ella es la más afectada en todo este asunto.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, de Clint?

—Yo estoy con ustedes, y eso no es lo que me gustaría, pero es mejor que ver como se rompe tu familia y no hay manera de juntarla. Natasha vio como todo se desboronaba en sus manos, y no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

El Capitán se quedó en silencio y asintió. Nunca pensó en el hecho de que Natasha los viera como una familia, cuando se mostraba tan hostil con respecto a todos.

Incluso, con él, que aunque pasaban noches increíbles, ella nunca le contaba de qué trataban sus pesadillas, ni que pasaba por su cabeza cuando se quedaba en silencio. Él siempre le preguntaba qué sucedía, y ella solo formaba una línea con sus labios y mantenía el silencio. Se decía a si mismo que ella se debatía en contarle, pero siempre su parte insegura ganaba. Natasha guardaba demasiados secretos, y por alguna razón, Steve la imaginó como una cebolla; demasiadas capaz que hacían llorar cuando empezabas a quitarlas. Cada vez que lo pensaba, se reía de sí mismo.

—Ella siempre se mostraba tan dura con nosotros —murmuró el Capitán, sin darse cuenta.

—Sí, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sintiera algo hacia nosotros. Muchas veces pensaba que era un error, y no debía aferrarse a nada, pero cuando se convenció de que las cosas iban a estar bien...

—Arruiné todo —completó, recostando su cabeza en el asiento. Steve suspiró —. Justo cuando ella estaba dispuesta, todo se fue a la mierda.

—Lenguaje —rió Wanda—. Pero, sí. Eso sucedió.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Natasha tenía barreras mentales con respecto a su pasado, y quería saber que había pasado en algunas misiones que tuvo, entonces empezamos a tener sesiones y supe todo eso.

— ¿En serio? —Su asombro fue notorio, y la castaña solo asintió.

—Ella pasó por mucho —afirmó.

—Si...

Se quedaron en silencio. Wanda comenzó a jugar con un hilo en su chaqueta, y pensó que había hablado de más sobre Natasha. Pero, cuando quiso saber si lo había hecho registrando entre los pensamientos de Steve, llegaron al puerto donde se embarcarían para ir a Irlanda por otra serie de armas y bombas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ocho: Conversaciones.**

Natasha no sabía si entrar a la tienda, o desviarse a la heladería que estaba justo al lado. Se quedó unos segundos meditando su decisión; luego de comerse un helado de sandía, y esperar diez minutos más, pensó en que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y si no se decidía pronto, su hijo nacería sin tener nada que ponerse. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y entró a la tienda. El olor a ropa nueva junto a otros aromatizantes la hicieron disgustar un poco, pero ya estaba dentro, así que tendría que seguir con su plan.

Dio una tres o cuatro vueltas a todo el lugar, donde vio todos los productos, pero temía tomar uno y parecer inexperta en el tema. Se sentía totalmente insegura sobre qué hacer, y al parecer una señora que trabajaba allí se dio cuenta de ello, y se le acercó con una sonrisa amable.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Madre primeriza? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Natasha se exaltó ante las palabras de la mujer, pues estaba concentrada viendo unos cuantos conjuntos para bebé.

—Eh... Si —Estudió a la mujer de cabellos canosos, y una mirada café.

Le inspiraba confianza, pero ella nunca confiaba en nadie.

—Parece que necesita un poco de ayuda, ¿quiere que le ayude?

— ¿Ah?

—Si desea que le ayude a escoger los que necesita —repitió.

—Uh... —lo meditó un poco más, y asintió.

—Venga conmigo.

La señora la llevóhasta el fondo de la tienda, donde se encontraba una innumerable cantidad de artículos para bebé que Natasha no sabía que existían.

— ¿Niña o niño?

—Niño.

—Bien, vemos que tenemos por aquí. —Sacó una serie de conjuntos, mamelucos, y enterizos de colores masculinos en tonalidades pasteles.

La pelirroja sonrió abiertamente, y comenzó a buscar las que le gustaban más. Declinó muchos conjuntos azules, pues odiaba los estereotipos que tenían con los colores, por lo que la mayoría de los trajes eran negros, verdes, marrones; pero, lo que si no se pudo resistir fue a una manta azul que le recordó a Steve. No sabía exactamente la razón, pero ese tono de azul era característico verlo en la ropa del Capitán, así que tomó varias de ellas en diferentes colores, pero la azul era su favorita.

Salió de allí con demasiadas bolsas, pues se había decidido a comprar también la decoración para la habitación de Steve Jr., la cual aún no estaba pintada, pero no pensaba hacerlo esa tarde, se encontraba estaba demasiado agotada. La cuna y el coche los compró también, pero esos debían llevarlos a su casa, al igual que el portador de bebés.

Cuando llegó a casa, solo se quitó los zapatos que le estaban estrujando los pies, y se quedó en el sofá tanto tiempo que cayó rendida. Natasha adoraba la experiencia de estar embarazada, a pesar de que lucía el doble de su tamaño normal, pero no podía negar que encontrarse sola en una etapa tan inigualable como lo es esa, era triste. Quería compartir con alguien su felicidad, solo que se encontraba sola en la Madre Rusia. Fue su elección, lo sabía, pero si hubiese permanecido con Steve quizá Steve Jr. ya no existiera, y tendría una terrible relación con el Capitán.

Sabía que si a ella le llegase a suceder algo, él nunca se lo perdonaría, pero también estaba esta confusión del hombre con sus prioridades. Sabía cuán importante era Bucky en su vida, lo reconocía, conocía lo terrible que era saber a tu mejor amigo siendo controlado y no poder hacer nada, pero no podía poner a Clint sobre Steve, cuando había compartido cama con éste último, y lo había dejado meterse en su corazón. En eso se había equivocado, en pensar que el Capitán haría lo mismo con ella. Se sentía una total estúpida. Pero, se había prometido seguir adelante, por el pequeño que crecía dentro de ella, y sin importar qué sucediera después, lo conseguiría. Era una manera de protegerse, y proteger a Steve Jr., aunque sabía que Steve lo amaría con locura, debía protegerlo de lo que acarreaba ser un _superhéroe,_ y en éste caso, un superhéroe siendo buscado por las autoridades.

.

.

.

—Ahora, ¿qué haremos? —Clint se sentó en un sillón polvoriento, tomando de su cerveza.

—Las armas se pierden en cuanto llegan al Mar Báltico —informó Wanda, viendo su ordenador—. El cargamento que dejamos como carnada fue detectado allí por última vez.

—Ya estuvimos en Ucrania, es imposible que lleguen allí.

—Steve, la otra alternativa es Rusia —comentó Sam, quien permanecía en silencio, bebiendo su cerveza irlandesa.

—Sam tiene razón. —Wanda tecleó un poco más, y apareció un mapa en la pantalla con un punto rojo—. La última ubicación fue en Hanko, Finlandia. Luego, ya no hay nada.

—También existe la posibilidad de que hayamos sido descubiertos. —Steve soltó un suspiro—. Nos quedaremos aquí el tiempo que sea necesario para poder atacar.

En ese momento, sonó un teléfono en el salón y Rogers supo que era Tony quien llamaba, pues era el único que tenía ese número.

—Tony —saludó con seriedad.

 _—_ _Cap, tengo noticias. El cargamento ha sido llevado a Helsinki, y distribuido._

—Iremos para allá.

 _—_ _No, no vayas. S.H.I.E.L.D. ya está actuando, y están trabajando con Ross._

—Pero, es nuestro trabajo.

 _—_ _Lo siento, Cap. Esta vez no. Ross sabe que ustedes tienen algo que ver, y pretende andar con guardias a todas partes para que logren atraparlos._

Steve vio a su equipo, y suspiró derrotado.

—La próxima vez, entonces. —Permaneció en silencio—. ¿Has sabido algo de ella?

 _—_ _No. Solo tengo registros de una compra a su nombre en Japón, y fue una mujer que encontró las tarjetas de crédito con su nombre._

— ¿Japón? —La confusión estaba en su rostro, pero un poco de esperanza en encontrarla se abría paso.

 _—_ _Si, en Kanazawa._

— ¿Crees que esté allá? —Tony sintió como su corazón se hundía un poco más, la voz de Steve, con la esperanza de encontrar a Natasha lo hacía sentir mal. Dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo para encontrarla, pero esa Viuda sabía esconderse.

 _—_ _No lo sé. He revisado las cámaras de los semáforos, y no hay ninguna americana con sus características._

—Claro, se notaría aunque cambiase su apariencia —murmuró desilusionado—. Gracias, Tony.

 _—_ _Hasta pronto, Steve._

La comunicación se cortó. Clint, Sam y Wanda veían a Steve, esperando alguna señal de que irían a otra parte, pero el capitán solo negó con la cabeza.

—No iremos. Ross está allá.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos la semana libre? —preguntó Sam.

—Sí, así es. —Rogers se dejó caer en el sofá, y tomó la cerveza que estaba tomando desde hacía media hora.

—Clint, hay un bar cerca de aquí. ¿Quiere jugar a los dardos? —le propuso Wilson a Barton, quien no dudó ni un segundo en levantarse de su asiento y salir campante de la casa.

Ganaba dinero jugando a los dardos, y aunque era una ventaja que él fuera arquero, no le importaba. Ese dinero servía para comer. Wanda, por su parte, cerró el ordenador y tomó asiento a un lado de Steve, observándolo, tan perdido en sus pensamientos. No quiso meterse en su cabeza, pero tuvo que darle una descarga en su pierna para llamar su atención.

—Au, eso dolió —se quejó el hombre.

— ¿Qué te dijo Tony?

Steve frunció el ceño, pues la castaña tenía la manía de leerle los pensamientos.

—No he leído nada —aseguró ella.

—Lo acabas de hacer.

—No importa. ¿Qué te dijo Tony? ¿Sabe algo de Natasha?

—No, dijo que hubo un registro de sus tarjetas de crédito en Japón.

— ¿Japón?

—Sí, pero no era ella.

Wanda también se desilusionó por ello. Extrañaba a la pelirroja, más de lo que quería creer, y que no supieran nada desde hacía ocho meses decía que tardarían un poco más en saber sobre su vida.

—Quizá el tiempo nos de la respuesta —murmuró la castaña, viendo sus dedos.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, exaltando a los presentes en el salón.

—Dime Tony —contestó el capitán.

 _—_ _Steve, necesitan salir de allí. Ross tiene información de ustedes, y va a atraparlos._

El hombre se levantó de un salto, y Wanda lo vio con preocupación. Estaba escuchando todo, por lo que comenzó a recoger todo tan rápido como le era posible.

 _»—Enviaré una dirección a tu teléfono, es una refugio con todo lo que necesitarán los próximos meses. Deben permanecer allí, Ross no tiene idea de que eso existe._

—Vale. ¿Se necesita algún código para ingresar?

 _—_ _No, es solo una casa común con un gran sótano. Suerte, Cap._

—Gracias Tony.

Volvió a cortar la llamada, y tomó los bolsos de sus compañeros que contenían lo necesario, además, de las maletas con las armas. Su teléfono sonó, y revisó la dirección, era cerca del lago Lough Beg, al este de dónde se encontraban.

—Vamos —le avisó Steve, tirando las cosas en la maletera de la SUV donde se transportaban.

Se subieron al auto, y rápidamente, lo pusieron en marcha, pues debían a sacar a Sam y a Clint del bar, y buscar a Scott en la estación de autobuses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo nueve: Nacimiento.**

Cerró el bolso, y revisó todo por última vez, estaba todo en su lugar. Sintió una punzada dolorosa en el vientre, y supo que su Steve Jr. ya quería verle también. Tomó aire, y buscó su bolso en el closet, sólo debía guardar su ropa y podría irse al hospital. Comenzó a sacar las prendas que usaría, en su mayoría negras y de algodón porque afuera caía un torrencial típico de finales de invierno. Solo esperaba que cuando ya le dieran de alta se detuviera. Sacó una chaqueta de cuero, y escuchó como algo metálico caía, creyó que eran monedas, pero al bajar la vista, vio que era una cadena y supo quién era dueño; Steve. Con dificultad, se agachó y las tomó. Volvió a leer lo que decía en ellas:

 _«Steven Grant Rogers._

 _Cuatro de Julio de 1918._

 _Capitán del Comando Aulladores._

 _"En Dios confío"»_

Sonrió y recordó el día que se prometieron que volverían a verse cada noche, aunque la situación estuviera crítica, él volvería por sus placas.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Su teléfono sonó. Alarmada, lo tomó y soltó el aire de sus pulmones al ver que era un mensaje. Pero, su expresión se endureció en cuanto leyó quién era el emisor de éste._

 ** _Steve:_** _¿Puedo verte?_

 _Natasha soltó un suspiro, y aunque le extrañó el mensaje, puesto que la situación no estaba para tener citas a escondidas, pensó en que era la única oportunidad que tenía de ver al, ahora, fugitivo._

 ** _Natasha:_** _Claro, ¿Dónde?_

 ** _Steve:_** _2211745_

 _Inconsciente de ello, ese mensaje le sacó una sonrisa. Era una fecha, y ella sabía a la perfección a donde había ido ese día. Observó su reloj, y se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos cuartos de hora para el encuentro y estaba al otro extremo de la ciudad. Con paso apresurado, caminó por los pasillos de la agencia, y llegó al sótano. Su auto era el único pequeño entre las Fortuner de Fury. Subió a éste y aceleró en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de la nueva base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sus dedos tamborileaban en la mesa. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, y las alarmas estaban encendidas. Veía a todas partes, con discreción. Sentía que las personas hablaban de su persona, lo miraban y murmuraban cosas, pero nada de eso era así._

 _Había pedido la mesa más alejada para obtener una mejor vista del lugar, y también, porque allí mismo había compartido una cena con su ex-compañera de misiones. La vio entrar, vestida con jeans y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Su cabello caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, y él sintió su corazón acelerarse. Estaba hermosa._

 _Se levantó cuando ella llegó a su mesa. Le corrió la silla, como todo un caballero, y tomó asiento nuevamente._

 _—_ _Ni en las peores situaciones dejas de ser el chico de los 40 —comentó la rusa, para aligerar el ambiente._

 _Steve rió. —Mi madre decía que un caballero es un caballero sin importar las circunstancias._

 _—_ _Tu madre tenía razón. —Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en los labios de ella._

 _Steve le tomó la mano por sobre la mesa, y le dio un apretón. Natasha se encontraba tensa, y seria. Aunque intentase parecer la misma mujer inexpresiva, él la conocía a la perfección. Sabía que algo andaba mal._

 _—_ _¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Steve, una vez que tuvo la mirada verde sobre sus ojos._

 _—_ _Nada._

 _—_ _Nat..._

 _Ella suspiró. Sabía que tenía la batalla perdida con él y las mentiras. Steve tenía el poder de saber cuándo mentía, y sí que era un poder, porque ni la máquina que había creado S.H.I.E.L.D., había funcionado con ella._

 _—_ _Tengo malas noticias._

 _Los músculos del rubio se tensaron. — ¿Qué sucedió?_

 _—_ _Fury me quiere con Stark. Quiere que cuide que no haga nada estúpido —murmuró, estudiando las posibles reacciones del hombre frente a ella._

 _—_ _¿A qué te refieres con "nada estúpido"? —La mandíbula del capitán estaba apretada. Natasha sabía que estaba comenzando a enojarse._

 _—_ _Este no es el mejor lugar para estar, Steve._

 _Rogers vio a sus lados, y seguía sintiéndose observado. Comprendió a lo que se refería la espía rusa en cuando ella vio con el ceño fruncido a alguien que parecía estar hablando por teléfono casualmente en la calle._

 _Ella lo tomó de la mano, y lo sacó a tirones del lugar. Ambos subieron al Corvette y, éste se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche._

 _Se detuvieron en un edificio de lujo que Steve conocía a la perfección. Sabía que era una charla larga y tenía la terrible sensación de que no terminaría bien._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—_ _¿A qué te refieres con "nada estúpido"? —repitió una vez que estuvieron en el piso de la rusa._

 _—_ _No lo sé. Solo me dijo que cuidara la reputación de S.H.I.E.L.D. —Tomó un vaso con vodka, y le dio un trago._

 _—_ _¿Serás la mediadora? —Sus ojos reflejaban un poco de terror. No se esperaba tener a Natasha en el otro equipo._

 _—_ _Si._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_

 _El silencio inundó la sala. Natasha buscaba algo a qué atenerse, pero no había nada, y solo pensaba en que decirle la verdad bastaría. Solo que no estaba segura si Rogers entendería su posición._

 _Soltó el aire en sus pulmones, y dirigió la mirada a él._

 _—_ _Steve, necesito hacer las cosas bien esta vez._

 _—_ _¿Y estar con Stark es hacer lo correcto?_

 _—_ _No lo sé, pero está del lado de la ley._

 _—_ _Este gobierno es corrupto, Nat. ¡Y todo lo que esté con él, lo es! —soltó con honestidad, como siempre._

 _—_ _¿Estás insinuando que...? —Sus palabras se quedaron allí. Se encontraba horrorizada—. Steve... No puedo volver a darme el lujo de ser una fugitiva, sabes las razones._

 _—_ _Pero, es peor si conocen tu identidad, Nat._

 _—_ _Lo sé, pero sé defenderme de ellos._

 _—_ _Siempre lo has hecho, ¿Qué es diferente ahora?_

 _—_ _Que ahora tengo razones._

 _—_ _Nat..._

 _—_ _Solo... Necesito que entiendas que porque esté cuidando el culo de Stark, no voy a dejarte a la deriva. Sabes que no puedo._

 _Steve la acercó a su cuerpo, juntando sus frentes. Respiraban con suavidad. Él podía sentir el miedo de parte de ella, pero comprendía a qué se refería. Él también tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que todo lo que fuese suceder los rompiera más, y crease el caos total._

 _—_ _Tienes miedo —afirmó Natasha, acariciando su mejilla._

 _—_ _Es imposible no tenerlo. Esta situación es..._

 _La frase no fue terminada, puesto que los labios de la rusa terminaron en los de Steve._

 _—_ _No hablemos del asunto._

 _Él asintió, pasando las manos por su cintura y dejándose llevar por un beso que le hacía falta._

 _Las manos de las rusa se sumergieron en la melena rubia de Steve, mientras las de él estaban en la cintura, sujetándola con la fuerza suficiente con la que se sostiene a una flor._

 _De manera automática, fueron caminando hasta la habitación principal, y las prendas fueron cayendo una a una. Sus besos no cesaban, y sus manos intentaban tomar todo lo que podían, pero nada les parecía suficiente. Las ansias del rubio ya habían dejado un par de dedos marcados en la delicada piel de la rusa, y ésta solo quería mantenerlo cerca, porque algo le decía que lo perdería._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Alejó el mechón que cubría su rostro, ubicándolo detrás de la oreja. La observó dormir, y se perdió en el tiempo. Veía como su pecho subía y bajaba, escuchaba sus suaves ronquidos mientras su mente estaba en blanco._

 _No había problemas, ni él era un fugitivo. El mundo exterior no existía, solo ellos._

 _Y se prometió que haría lo necesario para salir de esa situación._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sonó un teléfono. Natasha despertó y estiró la mano por sobre el pecho de Steve, despertándolo a él, y contestó:_

 _—_ _Romanoff._

 _—_ _Tenemos una reunión —dijo Tony con voz de mando._

 _—_ _También desperté de buen humor, Stark._

 _Esto alarmó al rubio, quien se puso en marcha de una vez._

 _—_ _Te veo en 10 minutos._

 _—_ _No eres... —Y se cortó la comunicación—. Maldito idiota —murmuró._

 _—_ _¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó él, ya vestido._

 _Natasha lo vio de arriba a abajo y arqueó una ceja. —Tenemos reunión. No sé de qué._

 _Steve se sentó, para ponerse los zapatos y la rusa comenzó a besarle el cuello._

 _—_ _Pero dijo que era en diez minutos..._

 _—_ _Nat, las cosas están..._

 _Se sentó sobre su regazo y lo obligó a enfocar su mirada en la propia. Él trago saliva._

 _—_ _Steve, necesito que me prometas algo._

 _El mencionado asintió sin dudar._

 _—_ _Promete que, pase lo que pase, siempre vas a regresar aquí._

 _Esta promesa le sorprendió al rubio, puesto que ella, Natasha Romanoff, tan rusa como el vodka y tan peligrosa como el veneno, quien odiaba pensar el futuro y vivía el día a día, le estaba diciendo que le prometiera que, sin importar las circunstancias o los sucesos futuros, él, Steven Rogers, el hombre América más correcto de todos los tiempos, debía regresar a casa._

 _Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios del hombre y acarició la mejilla de la espía._

 _—_ _Lo prometo._

 _Steve buscó algo detrás de su cuello, y desabrochó la tira de plata que portaba dos pequeñas placas militares hechas de vibranuim. Una con su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y comando al que perteneció durante la guerra, y otra con una estrella blanca en el centro. Se la puso a Natasha, y ella supo que volvería, porque ese collar se lo había regalado Peggy, y era especial para él. Nunca se lo quitaba._

 _—_ _Steve, no es necesario..._

 _—_ _Lo es —le dejó un suave beso en los labios—. Cada vez que pienses que no voy a volver, recuerda que tienes mi collar._

 _Esto la hizo reír. Eso sonó como algo que diría ella, pero apaciguó la inquietud que la espía sentía en su interior._

 _Lo volvió a besar, con la esperanza de que se quedasen un poco más, pero fue imposible, puesto que el teléfono volvió a sonar._

 _—_ _Estoy en camino, Tony —dijo, malhumorada._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por lo visto, no fue así. Esto la entristeció, pero sabía que dentro de unas horas tendría algo mejor que unas placas de identificación de parte de Steve. Puso una mano sobre su panza de nueve meses, y sonrió.

Pronto vería a su pequeño Steve Jr.

Aún no se decidía qué nombre ponerle, si Steven como el papá, Nicolás como el Zar -porque siempre le gustó ese nombre- o Aleksandr porque sí. Le gustaba la combinación de Steven Aleksandr, y le parecía justo que llevase nombres ruso-americanos, porque después de todos sus padres eran de esas nacionalidades. ¿Quién lo diría? Natasha Romanoff, llamándose Natalia Shostakova, en Rusia, y esperando un hijo del hombre no-tan-perfecto de América. Era un mundo realmente extraño, pero ella había decidido que así lo fuera desde que besó al, en ese entonces, hombre perfecto de América por segunda vez, en la puerta de su casa.

Quizá el destino si existía, y se había encargado de hacerle saber con creces que los americanos no son los conspiradores terroristas que siempre creyó que eran. ¿Y quién más para dejarle claro todo ello que Steve? Aunque de algo si estaba segura era el hecho de que solían ser injustos, y prejuiciosos en ocasiones.

Natasha meneó su cabeza. Estaba describiendo a Steve, y sabia de sobra que aún le dolía el que él haya actuado sin pensar en ella. Que en ningún momento le haya hecho la tonta pregunta de "¿Estás bien tú?"

Habían pasado ya ocho meses desde la estúpida guerra y aunque cada cierto tiempo se infiltraba en las redes de SHIELD para saber si había noticias de Rogers, eso no indicaba que lo estaba perdonando o que el asunto estaba saldado. ¿Le estaba dando demasiada importancia? Sí; pero, para ella era más que un simple tema, era la razón por la cual estaba dispuesta a dar su vida, si hubiese sido necesario. Era saberse indispensable en la vida de alguien, que de verdad le importaba y no era una simple persona más en su vida.

Solo quería tener la seguridad de pertenecer a algún lugar. Y creyó que eran los brazos de Steve, pero se había equivocado, obviamente.

Subió ambos bolsos en su auto, y se fue directo al hospital. Estaba nerviosa, como nunca en su vida. Tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal. Y como siempre estudiaba todos los riesgos, no hacía más que pensar en que su Steve Jr. podría morir.

Cuando se estacionó cerca de la entrada, se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Sentía la boca seca, y su corazón yendo a mil por segundo. _Todo va a salir bien_ , se convenció. Otra punzada en su bajo vientre la hizo gemir de dolor.

—Esperaba un poco, pequeño —murmuró.

Bajó del auto, lo rodeó y tomó sus bolsos. Uno de ellos tenía ruedas, por lo que puso uno sobre el otro y se encaminó a la entrada del hospital. Llegó a la recepción, donde le pidieron el nombre para llevarla a la habitación. Le tocó la habitación 21, y un hombre que no le dijo cuál era su nombre le ayudó con sus cosas. Se instaló en la habitación, y se cambió de ropa.

—Es como un hotel —se dijo a sí misma.

Volvió a tener otra punzada, y se quejó.

—El doctor Yasikov ya viene —le informó el hombre.

Ella asintió, y se sentó en la camilla, tomándose del borde con fuerza cuando sintió otra punzada.

— ¿Viene sola? —Natasha asintió—. No me parece correcto que una mujer vaya a tener un hijo, sola

—A mí tampoco, pero las circunstancias dicen otra cosas.

— ¿Y el padre? —inquirió, acomodando una bolsa de suero.

—Murió. —Se quejó de sentir otra punzada.

—Acuéstese —le ordenó con suavidad el hombre—. ¿Me permite su mano?

Natasha se acostó, y le tendió el brazo. Vio como el enfermero pasaba una mota llena de algodón en el dorso de su mano, y luego insertaba una aguja muy delgada.

— ¿Y él nunca lo supo? —Natasha le vio con incredulidad—. El padre, ¿nunca supo que está embarazada?

—No.

La puerta se abrió, y Natasha vio como entraba el doctor Yasikov junto con una mujer.

—Veo que ya conoció a Aleksi —anunció. Natasha se tensó al escuchar ese nombre.

Era similar al de su exesposo, y el hombre tenía cierto parecido con él, pero Alekséi era más alto, moreno y tenía una cicatriz en la mandíbula. Era una marca de nacimiento, y ninguna operación podía borrársela.

—Aleksi, ¿eh? —arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

—Sí, señora —Se sonrojó el hombre.

—Bien, Natalia. Voy a chequearte. —Ella asintió con suavidad y el doctor procedió a revisarla, para saber si estaba lista para un parto natural o sería cesárea.

—Según la pelvimetría, puede ser un parto natural y como no has tenido contracciones fuertes tendríamos que esperar hasta que el bebé decida, o podemos hacer una cesárea.

—Cesárea —soltó con demasiada seguridad.

— ¿Segura? —El doctor le sorprendió la respuesta, pues desde el principio

—Será menos doloroso, ¿no?

—Sí, Natalia. Pero, yo personalmente considero que un parto natural sería lo más conveniente, por el bien de ambos. Son asuntos inmunológicos, más que todos los del bebé.

Natasha echó su cabeza hacia atrás, y apretó los labios para no gritar. Un fuerte dolor que inició en su espalda, corrió todo su cuerpo y terminó justo en el bajo vientre le invadió, haciéndole saber que su hijo ya quería nacer. Sintió una exuberante cantidad de líquido salir de entre sus piernas, y pensó en el artículo que había leído en internet sobre los partos naturales. No quería que su hijo tuviera ninguna clase de problemas después.

—Entonces, que sea natural —gimió, apretando más las sábanas entre sus dedos.

El doctor asintió, y le pidió a los enfermeros que le ayudaran para preparar todo. Natasha sintió un alivio cuando el dolor pasó, y logró sentarse. Vio como comenzaban a entrar varias enfermeras en la habitación, y líquido entre sus piernas seguía sin detenerse. La hicieron pararse de la camilla, para cambiarla y que comenzara a caminar para que dilatara más. Aleksi le tomó de la mano cuando otra contracción atacó en menos de cinco minutos. Apretó los labios, y cuando no pudo más, dejó escapar un grito.

—Señora Natalia, respire —le dijo el enfermero.

Natasha tomó aire. —Duele como la mierda —murmuró.

—Valdrá la pena. —Ella asintió y siguió caminando.

Las contracciones fueron aumentando en intensidad, y duraban más. Las manos ya le dolían de apretar los antebrazos del enfermero. Le agradecía que estuviera allí, porque estaba pasando un bendito infierno. _Es el precio de ser madre_ , pensó al instante en que una contracción estaba terminando. Tomó aire, y se sentó en una pelota de yoga. Abrió las piernas por comodidad de su gran panza, y sintió algo realmente incomodo en su entrada.

— ¿Alekséi? —le llamó asustada.

— ¿Sí? —le respondió después de tomar un trago de agua.

—Siento algo en mi... —El hombre no le dejó terminar, y salió corriendo de la habitación, llamando al doctor Yasikov a gritos.

Natasha se puso nerviosa al instante. Presionó las manos sobre sus rodillas, y pensó en Steve por un nanosegundo, deseando que estuviera allí. Apareció Mijaíl Yasikov agitado, con Alekséi detrás de él. La ayudaron a sentarse en una silla, donde eran mucho más prácticos los partos. El doctor la revisó y se secó su frente con la manga de su bata blanca.

—Natalia, ya es hora —anunció.

.

.

Exhausta, cansada, agotada, hecha polvo, y todos los sinónimos que se le pueden dar a estas palabras aplicaban para la rusa, quien apenas se podía mantener despierta y tenía a un pequeño bulto azul entre sus brazos. Estaba envuelto en sábanas de algodón, era tan blanco como la nieve, y tenía el cabello cobrizo. Natasha acarició su rostro con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Había llorado como si no hubiera un mañana, eso la había llenado de alivio, pero en ese instante estaba tan tranquilo, y aunque Natasha había imaginado lo que se sentiría tenerlo en brazos, nada era como tenerlo en realidad.

Se sentía, literalmente, increíble. Su corazón iba a toda velocidad.

Y pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a despertar de ese sueño tan maravilloso. Un bebé de Steve y suyo. Quizá si se llamaría Steven Aleksandr, pues era idéntico a él.

Tenía sus ojos azul celeste, la misma forma de los labios, la naricita era de ella. Se rió ante eso. Tenía unos lunares en la mejilla que eran demasiado oscuros, y contrastaban con su piel pálida, y se le veían hermosos.

—Felicidades, Natalia—le dijo el doctor en cuanto la vio de una manera un tanto sentimental.

—Gracias —murmuró, conteniéndose las lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo se llamará?

—Steven Aleksandr —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Steven—repitió—. Americano, ¿no?

Natasha asintió y siguió apreciando a su pequeño.

—Hola Steve Jr. —le murmuró con suavidad y miedo a que se despertase.

El pequeño bebé apenas abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar. Esto la hizo reír un poco. Quizá sería igual de gruñón que ella, solo esperaba que no fuera así.

—Natalia, debemos examinarlos a ambos. Es solo rutina, pronto estará contigo pronto—le avisó Alekséi, tomando de los brazos de la rusa al pequeño.

Ella asintió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño. Mijaíl revisó que todo con ella estuviera en orden, y otras enfermeras hacían lo mismo con Steve Jr. Natasha se sentía cansada, como que dormiría mil años y un poco más. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, pero no quería dormirse sin que el pequeño estuviera a su lado.

Se lo devolvieron unos segundos después, ya estaba vestido con un mameluco azul rey de algodón y un gorrito que cubría casi toda su pequeña cabeza. Estaba chupándose el dedo, pero Nat se lo sacó de la boca. Odiaba esa extraña manía en los niños.

—Pesa tres kilos, doscientos gramos y mide 49 centímetros —le informó la enfermera al doctor y a Natasha.

—Está bien de ambos. Y, parece que todo está en orden con respecto a su cuerpo, así que les dejaré descansar. La enfermera le dirá cuando es la hora de alimentarlo.

La pelirroja volvió a asentir, y se acomodó a Steven Jr. sobre el pecho. Ya estaba más tranquila, por lo que ya podría dormir un poco.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo diez: Rusia.**

Dio un salto en la cama en cuanto escuchó un llanto, se levantó deprisa y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la cuna. Tomó a Steven, le arrulló hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido. Estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados, ya tenía cinco meses y seguía despertando en la madrugada por su ración de comida. Lo llevó a su cama, y se acomodó a su lado mientras sacaba su pecho para darle.

No importaba si tenía que estar despierta toda la noche porque al pequeño no le daba la gana de dormirse, ya había estado despierta hasta una semana entera, podía con solo una noche. Pero, nada de eso le decía que no era cansado. Aunque estaba de permiso en la academia, pasaba varias veces por allí para saber cómo iban las cosas.

Volvió a trazar cada facción de Alek, como le gustaba decirle, y pasó los dedos por su cabello que se había convertido en una total mezcla de rubio y cobrizo, y sus lunares estaban siendo cada vez más pequeños. Alek ya estaba empezando a ser más consciente de su entorno, y muchas veces, era tan consciente que tiraba de sus cabellos. Lo vio abrir los ojos entre la penumbra, y jugar con su camisa hasta que decidió que ya tenía suficiente comida por el resto de la noche. Natasha lo puso sobre su pecho, y mientras susurraba una canción de cuna en inglés que había escuchado una vez a Laura cantarle a Nathaniel. El pequeño volvió a quedarse dormido, mientras le sacaba los gases, y Natasha no esperó menos de media hora para poder ponerse la manta y continuar con su sueño.

.

.

 _ **Un Año después**_

Despertó cuando una lluvia de besos le llenaba el rostro, y un par de bracitos le rodeaban el cuello. Ella escuchaba las risitas de su pequeño Alek, quien ya tenía un año y medio. Apenas decía palabras en ruso, y en inglés –pues, le hablaba en los dos idiomas–, pero eran suficientes como para hacerle saber qué sucedía.

—Mamá —le llamó, moviéndola pues ella se hacía la dormida—. Mamá. —Tiró de las sabanas, y se acostó a su lado, donde estaba hacía unos minutos.

Alek le abrió los ojos, intentando despertarla, mientras que Natasha reprimía una sonrisa.

—Mamá —le volvió a llamar.

Natasha abrió un ojo, y lo volvió a cerrar. Cuando vio sintió que Aleksandr se dio por vencido de despertarla, lo tomó con un solo brazo rodeándole el torso y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo la panza, escuchando como reía a carcajadas el pequeño. Ella adoraba su risa, pues le daba vida a la casa. El gato que había terminado llamándose Brown, saltó a la cama, y comenzó hacerse lugar en las sabanas calientes.

Cuando ya el pequeño no podía más de la risa, ella se detuvo y sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, Alek —le dijo en ruso.

—Días —fue lo único que pronunció, después de un balbuceo extraño.

— ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien —respondió con entusiasmo el pequeño—. Mami...

— ¿Sí? —Alek señaló su pancita—. ¿Tienes hambre? —Él asintió—. Vamos por comida, entonces.

Natasha lo tomó en brazos, y después de cepillarse los dientes y quitarle el pañal. Le quitó el pijama por una ropa un poco más casual, porque ese día iría al supermercado por nuevas provisiones, y bajaron jugando al avioncito hasta la cocina. Lo sentó sobre la encimera, después de decirle que se quedase quieto, y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

Aleksandr era la copia de su padre. Era inevitable no pensar en Steve cuando lo veía, tenía la misma manía de observar las cosas por un rato, de estudiarlas y luego, se iba a buscar algo más interesante. Era un pequeño muy inteligente, y tenía suerte que no fuera travieso. Cuando estaba en la academia, hacia los mismos ejercicios que las niñas, o al menos hacia el intento, correteaba por todo el salón, jugando a perseguir a Nina, o se quedaba rayando el block que cargaba a todas partes desde que Natasha se lo había dado. No hablaba mucho, solo sabía palabras claves, pero eso dependía de su estado ánimo, pues unos días amanecía con ganas de comérsela a besos y abrazos y hablaba entre balbuceos y palabras en sus dos idiomas, otros que cualquier cosa lo hacía llorar.

Terminó de hacer unos panqueques con vegetales, y sirvió dos platos. Luego, tomó a su pequeño y lo puso en la silla alta donde siempre comía. Natasha le picó en pequeños trozos la tortilla, y le dijo que soplara antes de comerla, pero cuando él intentó soplar, solo salió un extraño sonido de su boca, ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, seguida del niño, quien volvió a repetir el sonido solo para ser chistoso.

—Alek, eso no lo debes hacer mientras estamos comiendo —le reprendió con cariño.

Él entendió de inmediato, pero la mirada picara que le dio a su madre, le dio a entender a esta que lo volvería a hacer. Y así fue, por lo que Natasha se mantuvo seria, y el niño solo se quedó viéndole, esperando a que riera. Como no fue así, olvidó el asunto y siguió con su comida.

El desayuno transcurrió con rapidez, y media hora después, se hallaban yendo al supermercado. Natasha tenía un poco de música en ingles en el auto, y se deleitaba con los balbuceos de Steven Aleksandr intentando cantar. Se movía en su silla, bailando y jugando con la serie de peluches que tenía en la parte trasera de la Range Rover.

Verlo con esa sonrisa de alegría le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el cuerpo, y como su corazón se inflaba de amor. Nunca, en todos los años de vida, imaginó que llegaría a ser madre, y muchos menos, que amaría tanto como la hacía con ese niño de cabellos rubios-rojizos y ojos azules. Si a ella alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría así, derretida de amor por un niño que sería su hijo, seguramente se hubiera reído. Creía fielmente en que no podría ser madre, y muchos médicos lo habían confirmado en cuanto ella quiso tener hijos con Aleksi, y cuando él le decía que no importaba, que podrían adoptar, se sentía la mujer más inútil de la tierra. Se suponía que una mujer procrea, da vida, pero ella estaba demasiado seca por dentro como para hacerlo.

En ese y varios sentidos, se sentía inferior a las demás mujeres. Muchas lo superaban, mientras que otras, como ella, se culpaban porque no hizo nada para defenderse. Pero, todo eso había quedado atrás en el momento en que había tenido a ese pequeño entre sus brazos.

Lo vio por el retrovisor central, y una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro. Era increíble lo feliz que se podía sentir con solo ver a ese pequeño. Estacionó el auto, se bajó y luego tomó a su hijo en brazos para llevarlo dentro del supermercado.

—Vamos pequeño, hombrecito —le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

Pasó las manos por su cabello, revolviéndolo y tirando de él. Volvía a estar en un callejón sin salida. Estaba siguiéndole la pista a una serie de bandas del crimen organizado, y siempre perdía la pista en el mismo lugar: Moscú. Se preguntaba quién del gobierno o del Kremlin estaría involucrado. Extrañó el que Natasha siguiera sin dar señales de vida, desde hacía año y medio. Ella podría ayudarle en esta misión, pues aunque Tony pusiera toda su tecnología, nada era mejor que una ex-agente de la KGB con buenos amigos dentro del Kremlin.

Odiaba no verla ni saber de ella, y como le había dicho la misma Wanda, debía darle tiempo, pero él estaba empezando a cansarse de tener que esperar a que diera una pista de dónde estaba. Había estado buscándole, pero era caso perdido. Ella, simplemente, se evaporó. Tony no tenía señales de ninguna Natasha Romanoff, Natalie Rushman o Natalia Romanova en ningún aeropuerto, puerto, o terminal de autobuses. No sabían que otro alias podía usar ella, pero conociéndole, podría llamarse de cualquier manera y nunca lo sabrían, a menos que ella les dijera algo.

— ¿Problemas para dormir? —le dijo un cansado Sam, entrando a la pequeña sala.

—Estamos en la línea de salida, otra vez —dijo demostrando su molestia.

— ¿Y si vemos esto desde otro punto...?

—Ya lo he probado todo, Sam. No le veo otra salida más que el Kremlin esté involucrado —despotricó —. Y si Natasha —Tomó aire. De repente, decir su nombre le dolía—. Y sin ella es una misión sin salida. Ni Tony ha podido ingresar a la base de datos de ellos.

—Steve, si la única solución para acabar con esto es buscando a Natasha... —Sacudió las manos y se dejó caer en el sofá, en señal de derrota—. Entonces, busquémosla.

Wanda apareció, y Steve supo que había escuchado la conversación. — ¿Qué pasará con los del crimen organizado? —preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Los controlaremos. Le pediré ayuda a Tony con eso.

— ¿Crees que Tony sabrá qué hacer? —La pregunta vino de parte de Clint, quien recién salía de su habitación.

—La otra opción es separarnos, un grupo desvía los cargamentos, y otro busca a Natasha —propuso Sam.

—No pienso arriesgarlos. Suficiente con que esté metidos en éste lío, conmigo —reprendió él a su compañero.

—Yo voto por buscar a Natasha —soltó Wanda desde su rincón.

—Apoyo a Maximoff. —Clint le dio una mirada a la joven y otra al Capitán.

Steve sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago. Sus compañeros querían buscar a Natasha, eso lo hacía sentir menos tirano. No quería obligar a nadie, pero ahora que todos querían buscarla y sería más fácil. No sabía cómo, pero lo seria. Clint conocía muy bien a la espía –mejor que él–, eso ayudaría.

—Hombre, deja de pensarlo tanto. Admite que te mueres por buscarla y no es solo por la misión esta —le dijo Sam, bromeando.

El rostro de Steve se puso rojo, y Wanda sonrió.

—Entonces, es una decisión unánime. Debemos buscar a Natasha, para terminar con este conflicto.  
— ¿Me recuerdas por qué no le dejamos el asunto a Tony? —pidió Clint, sentándose en el sofá. Él no quería estar en ninguna misión porque esa semana iría a ver a su familia, y que haya una, requería su presencia debido al poco personal.

—Porque si no lo hacemos, Rusia podría acabar con el mundo —contestó la joven de cabello caoba.

—Buen punto. —Se rindió Clint.

—Clint, no te obligaré a estar en esta misión. —Esta vez, fue Steve quien habló con suavidad—. Yo también creo que deberías visitar a tu familia.

El arquero se levantó de un salto. — ¿Natasha estará cierto tiempo con nosotros?

—Eso espero —murmuró con anhelo el rubio.

—Entonces, estaré aquí en una semana —prometió, yéndose al pequeño cubículo que tenía por habitación.

— ¿Por dónde empezamos? —cuestionó Sam, ansioso.

—Si estuvieras en la situación de Natasha, ¿A dónde irías? —Wanda se sentó, y vio a Steve fijamente. Quería saber su respuesta, sin leer su mente.

Él se quedó en silencio. Estaba meditando las opciones. Natasha no tenía dónde ir, volvía a estar al descubierto, y quería estar lejos de él. Podría estar en cualquier lugar, siendo cualquier otra persona, pero si él se sintiera de esa manera, se iría a...

—Rusia —la voz de Clint lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Nat iría a Rusia. —Los presentes fruncieron el entrecejo—. Allí creció, conoce cada esquina de ese país y siempre que necesita reconstruirse, va allí y encuentra las piezas para volver a ser la misma de antes.

»—No debo decir esto, pero después de Ultron, ella estuvo considerando la opción de retirarse. —Wanda bajó la mirada, y Clint puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Pero, Fury le ofreció este nuevo puesto, y aceptó sin más.

Steve le vio. Sabía que Clint conocía las razones por las que ella se había quedado. No quiso darle rienda al asunto, y asintió de acuerdo con él.

—Empecemos por Rusia —anunció el hombre que estaba comandando ese equipo de cinco personas que estaban debajo de la línea de la ley.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo once: Steve.**

Después de un día donde estuvo correteando por el salón de ballet, hizo los estiramientos de las niñas y jugar un rato con sus juguetes, Steven Aleksandr cayó como piedra sobre el sofá de la sala, mientras abrazaba a un pulpo azul que se llamaba como él: Steve. Y no por elección de ella, sino porque así tenia bordado desde que lo compró para Alek cuando se enamoró de él, mientras ella estaba escogiendo utilería para una presentación.

Lo sintió removerse entre sus brazos, y lo acomodó para poder mecerlo mientras subía las escaleras. Ya era tarde para que él estuviese despierto, y agradecía haber tenido clases ese día con los tres grupos. Aleksandr tenía una energía inagotable, y los días que no tenía clases, a ella le tocaba jugar hasta tarde con él. Le gustaban esos momentos, porque le dedicaba todo su tiempo a ese pequeño, pero Alek siempre terminaba llorando. Lo acostó sobre la cama, y puso dos almohadas a cada lado.

Tomó un baño de agua caliente en la tina, y cuando salió, se acostó junto a su pequeño. Abrió el libro que se encontraba leyendo en ese momento, y se concentró de inmediato.

.

.

Se detuvo justo frente a la pared, tomó aire y exhaló de una vez. Wanda y Sam se encontraban detrás de él, con dos capas de ropas, y seguían temblando.

— ¿Estás seguro que es aquí? —preguntó Sam por décima vez.

—Si —respondió el Capitán no muy seguro.

—Eso no me gusta para nada. —Wanda dio un paso delante de los hombres, y caminó hasta quedar justo frente a la pared—. ¿Vienen? —Les vio por encima del hombro.

Sam y Steve se acercaron. Wanda vio al Capitán. — ¿Listo?

Él asintió en respuesta. Con un movimiento de manos, elevó unos centímetros al Capitán y éste se agarró del borde de la pared. Repitió la acción con Sam, y luego, se elevó a si misma cruzando la pared.

La castaña estudio la casa que estaba a oscuras. Era agradable, y no lucía descuidada en ningún momento. Vio a Steve adelantarse unos cuantos pasos, y le dijo a Sam que esperase allí con ella.

—No es la casa, ¿verdad? —murmuró él.

—No estoy segura. Hay demasiadas personas dentro...

Siguió viendo como Steve rodeaba la casa, buscando alguna manera de entrar.

Revisó todas las puertas y ventanas. No podría entrar a menos que forzara una de éstas. Por lo que llegó hasta donde se encontraba Wanda y Sam, y le pidió a la chica si podía abrir la puerta.

—No lo sé, Steve. Pero, intentaré —dijo ella.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, e inició una danza con sus dedos hasta que una luz color carmesí comenzó a formarse entre sus manos y la perilla de la puerta. Escuchó un clic, y ésta se abrió sin ningún problema.

.

.

Despertó con el sonido de algo abajo. Rápidamente, chequeó a Alek y le abrigó nuevamente. Esperó un segundo, escuchó otro ruido. Se levantó, no sin antes abrir la gaveta de la mesilla de noche, y tomar a su fiel compañera, una pistola Sig-Sauer. Caminó hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones. Volvía a escuchar el sonido, por lo que bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

Quitó el seguro de la pistola, y siguió caminando hasta donde el sonido se hacía más fuerte. Prestó atención a este, y era una especie de murmullo que provenía del cuarto de lavado. No recordaba haber dejado la puerta abierta, o algo dentro de la secadora. Entró con cautela a la cocina, y escuchó un sonido que no le gustó para nada. Sus alarmas se activaron, y se escondió entre uno de los armarios.

Prestó atención, escuchó un paso entrar y sin pensarlo, salió de su escondite y disparó justo en el hombro del sujeto. Escuchó su quejido, seguido de un golpe en el estómago que la hizo chocar contra la encimera. Conocía ese ataque, pero ninguna extremidad lo había hecho, por lo que rápidamente se movió hacia donde se encontraba el interruptor y lo encendió. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde había disparado, una gran mancha roja salía de allí.

—No esperaba este recibimiento —murmuró él con una media sonrisa.

—Steve. —Exhaló con fuerza, y vio la confusión en los rostros de quien lo acompañaba.

Volvió a tomar aire. Le dolía el golpe de Wanda, pero su corazón estaba tan acelerado que le impedía respirar normal. Tragó saliva, sintiendo su garganta seca, y escuchó un chillido proveniente de la parte de arriba. Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo hacia allá. Entró a su habitación y se encontró con Alek llorando. Nerviosa lo tomó en brazos, y comenzó a mecerlo de un lado a otro en la habitación. Caminó hasta el baño, tomando el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y chequeó que estuviera todo lo que necesitaría. Se vio de soslayo en el espejo, y estaba más pálida que un papel.

Tomó una respiración profunda, y vio al pequeño entre sus brazos. No quería exponerlo, y sabía que Wanda guardaría el secreto si leía su mente. El botiquín lo llevó hasta su habitación, dejó a su pequeño niño ya dormido en el lugar que ocupaba anteriormente y bajó hasta la cocina, donde Steve intentaba detener el sangrado y Sam estaba convenciéndolo de que se quitara la ropa para sacarle la bala.

—Obedece a Wilson, y siéntate en la encimera —ordenó ella, dándole una mirada a Wanda.

Abrió el botiquín, y vio como Steve se quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa. La sangre resbalaba por su pecho, y abdomen, manchando todo a su paso. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa. No quería que ninguna especie de sentimentalismos le nublara el pensamiento, y se enfocó en su labor: quitar la bala que había puesto en el hombro de Steve.

Él, por su lado, la veía aún asombrado. No podía creer que estuviera frente a él, a centímetros de su rostro. Se veía tan serena, como siempre, pero conocía de sobra que era solo una máscara para ocultar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Tenía la certeza que si la veía fijamente a los ojos, descubriría lo que estaba pensando, como en los viejos tiempos. Un terrible pinchazo en el hombro le hizo perder el hilo de pensamientos. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió como las pinzas se introducían en el agujero que había dejado la bala.

—Al menos... hubieras avisado —farfulló apretando los dientes.

—Te avisé, solo que estabas viéndome como idiota —respondió sin emoción alguna, mientras seguía concentrada en su tarea.

Steve no pudo reprimir las ganas de poner su mano sobre la cintura de Natasha, como siempre hacía antes de los sucesos con Tony. La sintió tensarse un segundo, y quitó su mano, poniéndola en el borde de la encimera de granito de colores café.

—La tengo —dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Extrajo la bala, y se escuchó un _crack_. Natasha puso el pequeño objeto sobre el botiquín, y vio a Steve a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —El Capitán asintió, dándole media sonrisa—. Ahora viene lo más fácil.

El rubio la vio organizar todos los implementos, y tomar una gaza para llenarla con alcohol. La puso sobre la herida, el aire se escapó de sus pulmones y volvieron a escuchar un crack.

—Espero que tengas dinero para pagar el granito —murmuro Natasha, con seriedad.

— ¿Dos mil rublos es suficiente?

Natasha arqueó una ceja. — ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?

Las mejillas de él se tiñeron de rosa, y la pelirroja supo que no eran de procedencia legal.

—La vida bajo las leyes es dura —murmuró con vergüenza.

—Nadie dijo lo contrario. —El corazón de ella se estrujó un poco. Steve se avergonzaba de estar en esa situación, y ella le parecía injusto que alguien tan correcto como él, estuviera en esa situación—. Suturaré la herida, y espero que luego te quedes quieto hasta que al menos se empiece a sellar —avisó.

Steve asintió. Sus dientes silbaron al sentir la fría aguja atravesar su piel, y cuando el hilo séptico rozó su piel, escociéndole, apretó los dientes, y pensó que si fue una mala idea entrar de esa manera, cuando sabía que Natasha dormía con una pistola debajo de la almohada y una navaja en la mesa de noche. Aunque le restó importancia cuando cayó en cuenta nuevamente que tenía que la rusa pelirroja que a su lado. No sabía cuánto la había extrañado, hasta que su pecho dejó de tener esa extraña presión que lo asfixiaba constantemente, hasta el segundo en que la había visto con la pistola en mano, igual de asombrada que él al verse después de tanto tiempo.

Su cercanía seguía haciéndole mal, porque su corazón se aceleró y su garganta estaba cerrada. Le costaba un poco mantener su respiración regular, y mucho más retener las ganas que tenía de estrecharla con fuerza. Solo debía limitarse a miradas que no decían mucho. Mientras la observaba coserle el hueco que había hecho la bala, la estudió nuevamente. Seguía sin procesar lo hermosa que estaba, no como antes, mucho más –y creía eso totalmente imposible, pues Natasha le parecía una hermosa mujer–. Su cabello estaba más rojo, y mucho más largo, casi en la mitad de la espalda, y los rizos permanecían en algunos lugares, pero en su mayoría estaba solo ondulado. Y se veía que había estado entrenando fuertemente, pues sus curvas estaban menos marcadas en algunos lugares donde las había recorrido y las había memorizado con exactitud. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió un pinchazo en su herida, y supo que el trabajo estaba terminado. Le ayudó a ponerle la gaza, y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando Natasha se alejó.

—Como nuevo —murmuró ella.

—Gracias —respondió él. Le tomó de la mano, y la rusa levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos azules—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bi-Bien —tartamudeó ella—. Supongo que has estado mejor, ¿no? —bromeó para eliminar la tensión en el aire.

Steve rió por lo bajo, y asintió.

—Hey, par de tortolos, ¿Se quedarán aquí toda la noche o me darán un lugar limpio para dormir? —interrumpió Sam, entrando en la cocina junto con Wanda, quien se cubría la boca para no mostrar su risa.

Steve le vio con seriedad. —Lo siento, Cap. Intenté detenerlo —se defendió ella.

Natasha se alejó, y caminó hasta el salón principal.

—Hay dos habitaciones disponibles, y el sofá —anunció Natasha—. Ustedes deciden.

—Yo quiero una habitación —pidieron Wanda y Sam al mismo tiempo.

El Capitán se encogió de hombros. —Dormiré en el sofá.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. Steve siempre dejaba que decidieran por él, y poco le importaba si iba a estar incómodo. Le ofrecería dormir con ella, pero tenía un huésped en su habitación, y no pensaba irse hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para dormir solo.

—Entonces, vamos.

Subieron las escaleras el hombre de piel morena, y la joven de cabellos caoba. La tensión estaba en el aire, por lo que Natasha no se preocupó en ser demasiado cortés. Ellos le conocían, y sabían que no era muy servicial en muchos sentidos. Sam entró en la primera habitación, que solo tenía una cama, un buró y una puerta que era la entrada al baño, Wanda se quedó a solas en el pasillo con Natasha. Se vieron por un segundo, y la joven le ofreció una media sonrisa.

—Gracias por hacer esto —murmuró Scarlet Witch.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Harían lo mismo si las situaciones fueran diferentes.

Wanda asintió. — _¿Cómo se llama?_ —preguntó ella en ruso un poco emocionada, sorprendiendo a la rusa.

La espía permaneció en silencio un segundo, y luego murmuró: —Steven Aleksandr.

— _Es igual a Steve._

— _Lo sé._ —Natasha le ofreció una sonrisa—. _Aquí está tu habitación._

Abrió la puerta, dejando ver una habitación con decoraciones infantiles y algunos juguetes. En el medio había una cama matrimonial, y varios buró, también una puerta que seguramente daba al baño.

— _Que descanses_ —murmuró la rusa a la sokoviana.

— _Igual. Y gracias, Nat._

Se ofrecieron una sonrisa, y la pelirroja se alejó, yendo a su habitación por algunas sábanas para Steve. Tomó varias, y una de las almohadas de su cama, pues no tenía más. Bajó nuevamente, y se encontró con el Capitán viendo la llama de la chimenea.

—Interesante, ¿no? —bromeó para captar su atención.

—No... Bueno, sí. —Se rascó la nuca, mientras se levantaba y le quitaba las sabanas de las manos a la mujer—. Gracias. No tenías que hacer todo esto...

—Wanda dijo lo mismo, y le he dicho que ustedes harían lo mismo si las circunstancias fueran otras.

La mirada azul del hombre estaba clavada en el piso, y ella supo que era porque se sentía culpable de las cosas que estaban sucediéndole. Iba a decirle algo, pero él levantó la mirada, y le murmuró:

—Buenas noches, Natasha. —Se acercó un paso, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Natasha se estremeció ante el contacto. No hizo más que asentir, y subió a su habitación. Se acostó a un lado del pequeño, y le abrazó para protegerlo del frío. Sabía que la mañana siguiente sería demasiado complicada, cuando el pequeño caballero decidiera despertarse apenas fuesen las siete de la mañana. Le dio en beso en la sien a Alek, y lo observó hasta que el cansancio del día le cayó encima, empujándola a un profundo sueño lleno de recuerdos con el rubio que dormía en el sofá de su casa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo doce: Aleksandr.**

Despertó primero que todos, excepto que Alek, que ya comenzaba a removerse en la cama. Natasha se levantó para ir al baño, y segundos después, apareció el niño en la puerta jugando con su camisa y queriendo quitársela, como todas las mañanas.

—Ven, hombrecito. Yo te ayudo con eso. —Se ofreció a ayudarlo, tomándolo en brazos.

—No —Negó también con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no? —Frunció el ceño, pero no quiso ponerse insistente tan temprano con el niño.

—No —repitió.

—Está bien. —Lo dejó en el piso, y se dirigió a lavarse los dientes, mientras veía como su pequeño intentaba quitarse la camisa a través del espejo.

Alek era tan obstinado como su padre, -y ella, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta-; y siempre quería hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta, como querer subir las escaleras al tobogán del parque, ponerse los pantalones y andar por la calle como si fuera grande, pero Natasha no le dejaba hacer las cosas solo fuera de los cuatro muros que lo hacían estar dentro de la propiedad. El niño no pudo quitarse la camisa, y se molestó tanto que se puso a llorar. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, porque tenía un carácter un tanto explosivo. Antes de que comenzara a llorar cual ambulancia y despertara a todos los vecino, lo tomó en brazos, para sentarlo junto al lavamanos. Le quitó el suéter, terminó de desvestirlo, y abrió la ducha de agua caliente para que se bañara, porque quería hacer todo solo. Le enjabonó, luego lo dejó jugar un rato con el agua, hasta que él mismo salió, haciendo charcos y riendo a carcajadas porque había agua por todas partes.

—Aleksandr, estás haciendo desastres —le dijo, pero él solo soltó la carcajada.

Lo subió a la cama, y comenzó a vestirlo entre juegos. Afuera había empezado a llover desde temprano, por lo que le puso un suéter de rombos blancos, rojos y negros sobre una camiseta, un pantalón deportivo negro y medias con unas sandalias blancas, para estar en casa. El niño seguía riéndose, y Natasha no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas. Intentó peinarlo, pero Alek salió corriendo hacia el pasillo. La espía lo persiguió, y supo que Steve se iba a despertar en cuanto escuchara el escándalo del niño, pues ese día se había despertado más activo que de costumbre. Continúo estando un escalón detrás de él, hasta que llegó al piso y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, riéndose.

La pelirroja le echó un vistazo a Steve, y se encontraba totalmente dormido. Supuso que era porque estaba cansado, y aunque no había perdido mucha sangre la noche anterior, se notaba que no había estado comiendo bien por lo que una herida como esa si lo debilitaría.

— ¿Alek? —le llamó al niño.

Este se asomó desde donde estaban algunos de sus juguetes guardados y sacó una serie de peluches con los que seguramente jugaría un momento y luego se interesaría en lo que sea que ella estuviera haciendo, pero Brown apareció de entre los peluches, y el niño lo cargó para llevárselo hasta la sala. La espía le impidió el paso, y le quitó el gato de las manos.

—Haz silencio, Alek. Que alguien está durmiendo. —El pequeño le vio con sus llamativos ojos azules, e hizo una mueca, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios—. Si, _sshh_ —Natasha imitó la acción, y dejó ir a Brown que se removía en su mano.

—Mami, _hambe_ —avisó Alek en un susurro.

—Vamos a hacer algo de comer, entonces.

Y se puso manos a la obra. Natasha hizo panqueques americanos, y cuando Alek fue a comer, se aseguró de que no hiciera un desastre con su ropa, y la miel, por lo que tuvo que darle la comida.

— ¿Quieres manzana? —cuestionó

— _Shi_ —gritó el niño.

La espía se tensó, y supo que Steve ya se había despertado con ese grito. Conocía que tenía un sueño liviano, por lo que le dio una mirada rápida al sofá, y solo lo vio removerse. Respiró profundo, y le hizo una seña a Alek para que guardara silencio, pero él no pareció prestarle atención, y siguió comiendo los trocitos de manzana que su madre le estaba picando.

.

.

Steve se removió, e intentó deshacerse de las cobijas, pero estaba haciendo demasiado frío como para querer apartarlas. Su brazo derecho dolía demasiado, y no recordaba la razón, por lo que se removió más y soltó un quejido. Antes de dar por terminado su sueño, escuchó una voz familiar, y la voz de Wanda. Decidió que era el momento para despertarse, y se sentó aturdido en un sofá que no era el de su vieja casa. Talló sus ojos con cuidado y sintió un pinchazo en su hombro, lo vio y tenía una gaza. Estudió a su alrededor, recordó que no estaba en su casa, sino en la casa de Natasha, eso lo hizo sonreír. Había encontrado a la rusa. Y que la noche anterior había recibido un disparo por importunar en su casa. Tomó la camisa azul que estaba empapada en sangre, y la ocupó.

— _Están deliciosos, Nat_ —le escuchó decir a Wanda en ruso. Al menos lo entendía, aunque ni una palabra salía de sus labios en ese idioma—. _¿Cuál es el secreto?_

— _No lo diré. Dejará de ser secreto._ —Natasha hablando en ruso era lo más bonito que podían escuchar sus oídos.

— _Más._ —Todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Steve se tensaron cual piedra, esa voz no la conocía, y era evidente que se trataba de un niño que empezaba a hablar.

Se preguntó qué haría un niño en casa de Natasha, y buscó señales que indicaran que pertenecía a esa casa, pero no encontró nada más que la mitad de un peluche asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. Sin que su cuerpo le notificara al cerebro, Steve se levantó del sofá y cual robot caminó hasta la cocina, encontrándose con un cuadro que nunca imaginó, Natasha daba de comer a un niño de cabellos rubios-rojizos, ojos azules y la piel tan pálida como la de ella, mientras Wanda comía a dos puestos de ella. Su garganta se secó, y sintió su corazón acelerarse como el motor de un auto de carreras. Los pensamientos se habían detenido en una pared blanca, y no sabía que estaba causándole esa presión en el pecho, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. La joven castaña se giró para verlo, y no entendió la razón, por lo que volvió la mirada hacia la dueña de la casa, viendo algo en la mirada verde de la pelirroja que no supo definir, pero apostaba que era miedo.

 _¿Miedo a qué?_ se preguntó Wanda.

La apodada Bruja Escarlata se levantó de su asiento, y le hizo señas a la espía para poder llevarse al pequeño a la sala. Natasha asintió, y la joven tomó al niño en brazos, mientras le decía algunas palabras en ruso.

— ¿Quieres...Quieres panqueques? —ofreció ella, un poco nerviosa.

Steve asintió distraído. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas altas y observó como la rusa se movía con facilidad en la cocina. Le sirvió varios panqueques, con mantequilla y miel, y una taza de café bien cargado. Ella conocía a Steve a la perfección, sabía cuánto adoraba los panqueques, y cómo le gustaba el café. Se sentó frente a él, poniendo ambos brazos sobre la mesa y lo observó comer. Sabía que estaba en otro mundo, y que se debía a Alek.

—Están deliciosos...— Tenía varios meses que no desayunaba de manera decente, por lo que de verdad le agradecía a Natasha tal comida, pero su cabeza aún permanecía en shock debido a la imagen que antes había presenciado—. ¿Qué horas es? —cuestionó él.

—Son las ocho y cuarto. —Natasha sonrió un poco—. Dormiste más de la cinco, eso es nuevo.

—Tu sofá es cómodo —Se excusó.

El silencio volvió a instaurarse, y esta vez, fue muy incómodo para ambos. El rubio comía con tranquilidad, a sabiendas de que la mirada verde de la mujer frente a él no lo dejaba en paz, y su cabeza estaba repitiendo el momento en que entró a la cocina y vio al niño.

—Steve...

—Natasha, ¿estás con alguien? —preguntó de manera impertinente, sintiendo un poco de tristeza y celos nadando en su interior.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, y volvió su expresión totalmente seria. Meditó si quería que Steve supiera que era papá desde hacía año y medio, y ella estuvo ocultándoselo, aunque no era ocultar, _solo no le había dicho_.

»—Lo siento, no debí preguntar. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia. —Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, y se levantó. Natasha repitió la acción de él—. Lo siento, no debí venir. ¡Wanda, nos vamos; despierta a Sam! —le informó, viendo hacia el salón.

—Steve, espera —pidió Natasha.

Él pareció no escuchar nada, pues siguió su camino hasta el sofá y tomó su chaqueta. Le lanzó una mirada a la joven Maximoff y ésta se levantó de un salto del lugar donde jugaba con Alek, mientras el niño veía con desconcierto la situación.

—Nat, lo siento. No debí venir. No pensé que quisieras tener una familia, y mucho menos que tuvieras un...

—Es tuyo —soltó de golpe. Los ojos del Capitán se volvieron más claros, y Natasha creyó que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento por lo pálido que se puso—. Es tu hijo —repitió con suavidad esta vez.

El rostro de Steve se desfiguró por una mueca que intentaba expresar su confusión, y asombro. Como si el pequeño entendiera mucho del inglés, se acercó a su madre y le extendió los brazos para que lo alzara. La mirada del rubio paseó desde el niño, hasta Natasha, y así sucesivamente hasta que entró en razón.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? —preguntó un poco molesto, frunciendo el ceño.

—La verdad, no creí que fuera a verte de nuevo. —El ceño del soldado se frunció más—. Después de la guerra con Tony, creí que no volvería a verte.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a cuestionar, desconcertado.

Ella se encogió de hombros, y peinó el cabello del niño con los dedos. —No lo sé... —mintió—. Y, créeme, tampoco estaba en mis planes ocultártelo, pero en vista de las situaciones, era mejor opción que estar constantemente viendo por encima del hombro.

Steve asintió, aún consternado. Se dejó caer en el sofá, y levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas hacia la espía unos segundos.

— ¿Un hijo? —musitó sin poder creérselo.

Natasha sintió como su corazón se encogía, y la culpabilidad jugaba con sus sentimientos. Viéndolo de esa manera, le parecía estúpido el haberse ido de su lado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de compartirle lo mejor que a ella le había pasado. Recordó cómo se sintió en cuanto la guerra se dio por iniciada, y cuánto le había recordado a su infancia todo aquél caos. Sabía que no podría echarle la culpa a él, pues seguía pensando que si Clint o el mismo Steve estaban en la misma situación que lo estuvo Bucky, actuaría de la misma manera.

Soltó un suspiro, y vio a su hijo, quien tenía la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y jugaba con su collar.

— _Alek_ —le llamó en ruso—. _¿Quieres darle un abrazo al señor sentado en el sofá?_ —murmuró solo para que el pequeño le escuchara.

El niño levantó la mirada, y observó a Steve, el cual se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo señaló y Nat le asintió con una sonrisa. Dejó al pequeño en el piso, éste caminó hasta Steve, y con sus pequeños bracitos apenas lograba llegarle a la rodilla, pero cuando el Capitán lo sintió, no dudó en subirlo en su regazo y darle un abrazo. La espía reprimió sus ganas de llorar, y solo se quedó viendo como padre e hijo compartían ese pequeño momento. Tomó asiento a su lado, y el pequeño se le lanzó. Natasha le hizo cosquillas, y escuchó la risa de Steve y de Alek.

Se detuvo para decirle algo a su hijo. —Alek. —El niño la vio con atención—. Él es tu papá. —Señaló a Steve, y el niño lo vio con curiosidad.

—Papa —repitió en ruso, el cual no es mucha diferencia en su pronunciación en inglés, así que Steve no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Alek, ¿no? —murmuró él.

—Steven Aleksandr Romanova —le aclaró ella.

Steve sonrió, y de manera, inconsciente le besó la mejilla a la mujer. Alborotó el cabello del niño, éste rió sacudiendo su cabeza. Ambos mayores rieron.

El capitán no dejaba de ver como el niño jugaba con su madre, y se reía de cualquier cosa que ella le hacía. Lo veía una y otra vez, intentando convencerse de que tenía un pequeño hijo con Natasha, con la mujer que le había salvado de caer en la peor prisión de todas. Recordaba lo que había vivido con ella, cada misión, cada momento que compartieron en S.H.I. ., cada noche que pasó junto a ella, cada instante en que la hizo sonreír. Ahora solo tenía ese instante donde su hijo estaba sobre sus piernas, jugando, y a ella a su lado.

Le parecía tan lejano el hecho de extrañarla, de buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras, mientras intentaba no llamar la atención. Quería quedarse allí, en esa casa, junto a ella, pero sabía que había algo qué hacer antes de decidir cómo seguir con su vida, y ahora tenía más razones para hacerlo. Alek merecía crecer en un lugar seguro, sin que sus padres estuvieran viendo por sobre el hombro a cada instante, como había dicho Natasha; y ella merecía esa paz que había tenido durante su desaparición.

Ambos merecían una vida de paz después de salvar tantas veces el mundo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo trece: Clint.**

Sam despertó gracias a su teléfono, que por ser desechable, tenía un espantoso sonido. Lo buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y contestó.

— ¿Si? —murmuró con la voz ronca debido al sueño que tenía.

—Sam, necesito la dirección dónde están —soltó Clint con urgencia.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —cuestionó con preocupación el moreno.

—No pude salir del país. Hay hombres de Ross en todas partes. —Se le escuchaba agitado, y esto preocupó más a Sam.

Rápidamente, el apellidado Wilson se levantó de un salto, y bajó corriendo las escaleras, asustando a los presentes, y sin prestarle mucha atención al cuadro que hacia Steve, con Natasha y un niño muy pequeño, preguntó:

— ¿Cuál es la dirección de la casa? —El Capitán se levantó de su asiento, alarmado al mismo momento en que Wanda y Natasha lo hacían.

—Dame el teléfono —ordenó la mujer pelirroja, dejando al pequeño niño en el piso y extendiendo la mano hacia Sam.

El hombre obedeció, y vio como ella tomaba el aparato y salía del lugar hasta la cocina.

—Barton, ¿dónde estás? —demandó ella una vez que estuvo lejos.

—Natasha —jadeó con cierto toque de alegría, haciendo sonreír a la mencionada—.Estoy corriendo cerca del Kremlin...

—Corre hasta la catedral, no estás muy lejos.

—Hay hombres allí.

Natasha se mordió el labio, y pensó en otra salida. —Entonces, regrésate. Ve a la calle detrás del edificio que está cruzando el Kremlin. Espera un taxi y pídele que te deje en la terminal de autobuses. Luego toma un autobús hasta Vologda, y de allí hasta St. Petersburgo. Llama cuando estés en la terminal de St. Petersburgo —ordenó yendo a la sala.

—Vale. ¿No sería más fácil ir a St. Petersburgo?

— ¿Si fuera seguro te lo habría dicho? —murmuró ella con obstinación.

—Tienes razón. Nos vemos en cinco horas—respondió rápidamente.

Ella cortó la llamada al instante, y devolvió el teléfono a su dueño. El pequeño le estiró los brazos para que lo alzara, y se recostó en su pecho mientras jugaba con la cadena de Natasha. Ella supo que su hijo se sentía intimidado por la cantidad de personas extrañas que estaban en casa. No los conocía, pues aunque le había dicho "Papá" a Steve, no significaba que lo conociera como tal.

— ¿Qué dijo Clint? —cuestionó el Capitán, ansioso.

—Que llamaría en cuanto estuviera aquí. Ross lo está siguiendo.

—Maldición — farfulló Steve enojado—. Sabía que no era seguro dejarlo solo. —Él subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Natasha—. Si él viene para acá, Ross te puede encontrar.

—No lo hará —interrumpió Wanda—. Natasha le dijo a Clint que tomara dos autobuses. Así Ross no sabrá dónde está.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —quiso saber Sam, un poco confundido por ver al niño tan cariñoso con la temida Black Widow.

Natasha asintió. —No pienso dejarle todo tan fácil a Ross.

—Natasha, tenemos que hablar —pidió Steve con una mirada desesperada.

Ella volvió a asentir. —Wanda, ¿Podrías llevarte a Alek? —Natasha se arrepintió totalmente de haber dicho esas palabras, pues su hijo se apretó más a ella.

—No, mami —dijo el niño en ruso.

Ella suspiró derrotada ante su mirada de cachorro. Era idéntica a la de Steve cuando le pedía algo, como en ese momento, que le estaba rogando hablar a solas. Wanda y Sam sabían que no podían estar ahí, y mientras la Bruja Escarlata intentaba decirle que se fueran mediante señas, pero el hombre seguía dormido o estaba impactado porque apenas había notado la existencia del niño.

—Sam, vamos —le dijo con seriedad la castaña.

Sam espabiló, haciendo reír a Natasha y un poco a Steve. Los agentes de menor rango se fueron, y Steve se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—Ya estamos solos —habló cuando finalmente lo estuvieron—. Necesito que me expliques qué hacen aquí —demandó la rusa, totalmente seria y, aunque su rostro no demostraba enojo, Rogers sabía que lo estaba.

—Estamos resolviendo una misión de contrabando de armas y necesitamos tu ayuda —generalizó el Capitán.

— ¿Las armas que desaparecen al llegar a Moscú? —murmuró pareciendo desinteresada en el asunto.

—Si. ¿Acaso sabias que vendríamos? —Natasha negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Sigo manteniéndome informada. Tengo que cuidar de alguien esta vez —explicó ella viendo como su pequeño empezaba a quedarse dormido.

—Sí, claro. —Steve parecía un poco desubicado desde que Natasha le había dicho que ese niño era su hijo—. Entonces... Supongo que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. En cuanto Barton llegue, nos iremos —informó como si fuera necesario que ella lo supiera.

—Como quieras.

Natasha dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras. Acostó a Alek entre dos almohadas y encendió el telefonillo que le avisaría si él pequeño se había despertado o no. Volvió a bajar y se encontró con el trío de visitantes hablando en la cocina.

—Tenemos que encontrar la manera —exigió Steve, con ese tono que usaba cuando daba órdenes.

—Podemos entrar por los túneles —sugirió Wanda.

— ¿Qué túneles? —preguntó incrédulo Sam.

—Debajo del Kremlin hay túneles, hay uno que conecta con el alcantarillado de la ciudad —explicó rápidamente la castaña.

—Pero, ¿Cómo sabremos si es el túnel correcto? —cuestionó Sam.

Natasha terminó de entrar en la estancia, y recibió un par de miradas de sus compañeros. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Romanoff, sabes que te necesitamos —rogó Sam.

—Sí, y puedo ayudarlos, pero no me involucraré en esto.

— ¿Qué? Esto es increíble, ¿La Viuda Negra diciendo que no estará en una misión? —Sam estaba totalmente incrédulo.

—Las prioridades cambian, Wilson. —Natasha pronunció estas palabras con la mirada fija en Steve, por lo que el observado sintió que esas palabras tenían doble intención.

—¿Lo dices por el mini Capitán? —bromeó el moreno, aligerando el ambiente. Natasha asintió, casi imperceptiblemente—. Ustedes si que no perdieron el tiempo, ah. —Wilson palmeó el hombro de Rogers, y éste dio una mirada sonrojada a la rusa.

Wanda soltó una risilla. —Al menos el apellido se extenderá, ¿No?

—Es Romanova —informó Natasha, dirigiéndose al refrigerador para sacar unas cuantas frutas.

El ambiente se tornó silencioso, y la rusa se dedicó a hacer una ensalada de frutas para ella, pues el desayuno no había sido suficiente para ella. El equipo conformado por el Steve, Wanda, y Sam, se mantuvo en silencio, meditando opciones. El moreno del grupo tomó asiento en cuanto Natasha le ofreció una cantidad de panqueques similar a la de Steve, y comenzó a comer.

— ¿Qué tan difícil es entrar al Kremlin? —cuestionó Wanda.

—Las probabilidades de que te atrapen es de un sesenta y cinco por ciento.

—Tenemos un veinticinco por ciento a nuestro favor —celebró Sam.

Natasha rió un poco y le vio. —El veinticinco por ciento son las probabilidades de que te maten allí

La alegría se desvaneció de su cara. —Olvídalo. No podemos hacer esto —renunció Sam.

—El plan de infiltrarse en las alcantarillas no es malo. Pero, necesitan los planos —aconsejó la pelirroja, llevándose un par de trozos de melón a la boca—. Y yo podría conseguirlo, pero es muy riesgoso.

—De por sí, intentar ingresar al Kremlin es lo más riesgoso que puedes hacer —murmuró Wanda.

—Sí, pero no es imposible. —Steve le dio una mirada a Natasha—. ¿O sí?

—No es imposible —exhaló la mujer—. Solo necesito ir a una de las viejas bases de S.H.I.E.L.D., de las que fueron desmanteladas, para que las IP no puedan identificarse.

—No hay bases en San Petersburgo —aseguró Rogers.

—Si la hay, pero está al norte. Y la otra está en Patero. A una hora de aquí —informó.

Steve se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pensando en qué hacer. Él no quería que Natasha se viera en la obligación de salir con Aleksandr a uno de esos lugares, podrían atraparla, pero también debía atrapar a los responsables del tráfico de armamento. Se lo debía a Tony, y no podía dejar que su amistad también se fuera al caño cuando habían avanzado bastante en un año.

—Dinos qué hacer e iremos —soltó el Capitán de repente.

—Eso es imposible —respondió al instante—. La seguridad de la red del Kremlin es mil veces mejor que la de Cuadrilátero, no podrán con nada de eso.

—Al menos lo intentaremos —insistió él.

—Los atraparán, y es algo que no dejaré que suceda. —Negó con la cabeza, y le dio una mirada de advertencia a Steve.

La estancia quedó en silencio. Wanda y Sam creyeron haber regresado a dos años atrás, cuando sus "líderes" tenían esas típicas discusiones, donde Steve era la razón, y Natasha la acción. En este caso, los papeles estaban invertidos, y ellos se encontraban del lado de la rusa, por lo que el moreno quiso mediar en el asunto.

—Steve, Natasha tiene razón. Ella sabe cómo se mueven las cosas aquí, y no estamos en la mejor posición para arriesgarnos a cometer un error. —Steve le dio una mirada asesina a Wilson, pero eso no impidió que él siguiera hablando—. Creo que Natasha podrá encontrar la manera de evadir cualquier situación que la comprometa.

El capitán suspiró. —No irás sin un equipo de respaldo.

—Puedo ayudar con eso —habló Wanda. Todos la vieron—. Sé ruso, puedo pasar desapercibida.

—Entonces, mañana iremos al norte. Hoy es muy riesgoso hacer cualquier movimiento. —Natasha escuchó los balbuceos de su pequeño por el walkie talkie, y subió rápidamente antes de que se cayera de la cama.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaban demasiado lentas para el equipo del Capitán América. Sam había decidido volver a dormir, porque seguía cansado, Wanda estaba hablando con Natasha sobre cualquier cosa y Steve veía la televisión sin prestarle realmente atención, pues su vista estaba sobre el niño que jugaba con una colección de trenes de antaño frente a él.

Aleksandr, su hijo, era un niño muy tranquilo e inteligente. Sabía lo que debía hacer para que el tren sonara, y cuando presionar el botón para que no chocasen dos vagones. El circuito le recordaba a cuando él estaba en la guerra con Bucky, y lo había perdido, pero eso ahora le parecía tan lejano como los años que, en realidad, habían sucedido. Repentinamente, su cabeza cayó en cuenta de algo, el niño frente a él tenía un año y medio –o eso había escuchado decirle Natasha a Wanda–, y mucho más de esa cantidad de tiempo tenía el huyendo, y había sucedido la guerra civil... Entonces, eso quería decir que cuando sucedió ella estaba embarazada, y la última vez que recuerda haber estado con ella fue durante la Guerra.

—Mierda —murmuró él, cubriendo sus labios con el puño que formaba con su mano.

Aleksandr lo vio con el ceño fruncido un segundo, y los trenes chocaron, asustando al niño que ya iba a comenzar a llorar, pero Rogers actúo rápido, acomodó todo como estaba, calmándole al instante. Aleksandr le ofreció una sonrisa, y dijo:

—Gracias —en un ruso poco entendible.

Steve le sonrió de vuelta, y se acomodó a su lado para verlo jugar más de cerca. No podía apartar la mirada de él, era como verse a sí mismo en versión miniatura. Y pensar en que Natasha pudo haberlo perdido en cualquier momento de la guerra lo hacía sentir un miserable.

—Toma —murmuró el niño, ofreciéndole un vagón de su circuito.

Steve parecía confundido, porque casi no le entendía, pero vio sus intenciones, así que tomó el objeto y lo puso donde había visto que iba. Alek presionó el botón y vio como el tren volvía a andar sin ningún problema.

Natasha observaba la escena desde el umbral de la cocina, un poco nostálgica pues su pequeño niño solo disfrutaría de estos momentos con su padre, aunque ambos merecían más. Pero, las circunstancias los obligaron a esto. Se escapaba totalmente de sus manos. Ella no tenía en sus planes tenerlo, ni tampoco que creciera de esta manera. Fue un mal momento para esa tonta guerra.

—Las cosas mejorarán. —Wanda se detuvo a su lado y elevó las comisuras de sus labios.

—No puedes asegurar nada —respondió seria—. Nunca podemos estar seguros de lo que vendrá.

Natasha volvió sobre sus pasos, al instante en que escuchó sonar un teléfono. Wilson había dejado el aparato allí, para que no tuvieran que despertarlo en caso de que Clint llamase. Contestó con un típico:

— ¿Clint?

—Estoy en la estación de autobuses de San Petersburgo —anunció el hombre con cansancio.

—Dame quince minutos y estoy allá

—Te espero frente a un restaurant ucraniano.

—Vale.

La pelirroja cortó la llamada, y cuando se giró, Steve ya estaba detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —cuestionó impaciente.

Ella suspiró, y lo vio a los ojos un segundo, viendo la preocupación en ellos.

—Que fuera a buscarle, ya está en la estación...

—Iré contigo, y no acepto un no por respuesta —demandó, interrumpiéndola.

—Steve...

—No, lo siento. No te dejaré sola. —Ella bufó en respuesta—. Así pongas la cara que pongas, no te dejaré ir sola.

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco, y fue a buscar a Alek. No lo iba a dejar al cuidado de Wanda, no porque no confiara en ella, sino porque nunca lo dejaba con nadie. Siempre lo llevaba consigo, así fuera solo a ver a Dmitri, el niño iba con ella. Lo tomó en brazos, y subió las escaleras, para ponerle un atuendo más adecuado al clima invernal de afuera. Le puso un par de botas calurosas, un gorrito y una chaqueta que lo protegería del frío. Ella optó solo por cambiarse los pantalones deportivos por unos jeans, sus botas de cuero, un suéter de algodón y un sobretodo del mismo material sería suficiente.

Se preguntó si Steve tendría algo apto para esa temperatura, pues solo portaba un suéter azul que le parecía ser muy delgado, y su chaqueta de cuero. Y pensó en que podrían ir al centro comercial que estaba cerca para comprarles algo más de ropa, porque por lo que había visto, no tenían nada más que lo que usaban.

—Vamos, campeón. —Alzó a su hijo, y lo llevó escaleras abajo.

Steve la esperaba en el salón principal. Natasha tomó su bolso, y los tres salieron de la vivienda, tomándoles por sorpresa la temperatura. La rusa acomodó a Alek en su asiento, asegurándose de que estuviera todo ajustado y el niño al instante tomó a su compañero de viajes, el conejo de grandes orejas que Nina le había regalado. El capitán subió al asiento de copiloto, y la pelirroja el del piloto. Salieron de la propiedad, y rápidamente se unieron a los escasos carros que bajaban al centro de la ciudad mientras el silencio llenaba cada instante en el auto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo catorce: disparo.**

Steve veía el retrovisor cada cinco segundos, y estaba comenzando a desesperar a su piloto, por lo que ella intentó entablar una conversación sobre cualquier cosa para distraerlo, pero nada lograba.

— ¿Quieres dejar de actuar como maniático? Nadie nos está siguiendo —le dijo ella un poco enojada.

—Lo siento, pero se me ha vuelto costumbre —confesó el Capitán un poco apenado.

—Lo sé, y créeme que lo entiendo, pero aquí estás seguro. Si no fuera así, tendríamos a varios autos encima.

—No quiero que eso suceda —expuso Steve al momento en que Natasha lo mencionó—. No quiero que por mi culpa ustedes queden expuestos.

—Steve. —La pelirroja fijó su mirada en la del hombre mientras esperaba los cuarenta y cinco segundos del semáforo—. Estás seguro —aseguró con calma. Tomó su mano, y la apretó suavemente.

El Capitán, por su parte, dejó escapar todo el aire sus pulmones, y trató de tranquilizarse. Estaba nervioso, debido a las grandes persecuciones que había tenido en lo que iba de año –seis meses–, y no dejaba de preguntarse si lo estaban siguiendo. Natasha tenía toda la razón en decirle paranoico, estaba siéndolo. Vio por su retrovisor una vez más, y el reflejo del pequeño queriendo ver por la ventana le pareció demasiado tierno. Una pregunta cruzó su cabeza, y antes de pensarla, ya sus labios estaban pronunciándola:

— ¿Cómo es que ese pequeño está aquí si eras estéril? —La interrogada pisó el freno, y antes de procesarlo, el auto estaba andando nuevamente—. Lo siento, no pensé lo que decía. Lo siento, Nat.

—No lo sé. Aún no sé la razón —murmuró ella—. Intenté contactar a Ivan, pero no hay rastro de él. —Le dio una mirada a Rogers—. No importa cómo haya pasado, agradezco que esté aquí.

Estas palabras hicieron sonreír a Steve, pues la mujer frente a él era totalmente diferente a la que él conocía. No diferente como si fuera otra persona, solo diferente. Y eso era suficiente para que el rubio se sintiera complacido de volverla a ver.

—Mami —le llamó Alek.

—Dime, Alek.

—Pipí —avisó el niño.

—Un segundo, pequeño.

Natasha observó a su alrededor, y vio un restaurante al que visitaba después del entrenamiento, por lo que rápidamente se acercó a la acerca, estacionando el auto, saltó de éste y fue directo por Aleksandr para que no se hiciera pipí encima. Lo tomó en brazos, llevándolo dentro del lugar, y corriendo al baño para damas.

Steve se quedó pasmado en su asiento, nunca había visto a la rusa moverse de esa manera, pero era de esperarse, era su hijo, y suponía que estaba acostumbrada a eso, detenerse en cualquier sitio porque el niño tenía ganas de ir al baño. Se quedó viendo hacia el restaurant, esperando que saliera. La vio hacerlo, el niño caminaba tomado de su mano, y ella le decía algo, pero no lograba escuchar nada, y suponía que era en ruso. Sonrió al verla así, tan bonita, y tan cariñosa con su hijo. Esa imagen nunca se iría de su cabeza, era demasiado perfecta.

La pelirroja subió al auto, después de ubicar al niño en el asiento de atrás, y asegurarlo, continúo con la marcha. Su teléfono sonó cuando estaban llegando a la estación de autobuses, y en cuanto vio al emisor, puso los ojos en blanco y contestó.

—Dime Dmitri —dijo en ruso.

— _¿Dónde estás? Hoy tenías que venir a la Academia._

—Lo siento. Me surgió un inconveniente —mintió, viendo a Steve y luego a Steve Jr.

 _—_ _Natalia..._ —Ya iba a regañarle, pero ella ya sabía cómo no objetaría nada.

—Alek está enfermo, no puedo sacarlo cuando afuera está a menos de 5 grados —lo interrumpió.

Escuchó a Dmitri suspirar. — _Vale, te envío lo que sea que hablemos por correo._

—Sí.

Cortó la llamada, y tiró el teléfono en la consola central, soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Problemas? —murmuró Steve.

—Nada que no se pueda solucionar. —Natasha terminó de estacionar el auto—. Llegamos.

El rubio tomó aire, y en cuanto se iba a bajar del auto, Natasha lo tomó del brazo.

—Steve, no te vayas a enojar, pero preferiría que quedaras aquí.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó escandalizado.

—Es Alek, no quiero que se enferme y tampoco creo que pueda hacer mucho si nos descubren y lo tengo a él —murmuró, intentando convencerlo con una mirada.

Cuando lo vio suspirar, supo que ganó la batalla, por lo que ella le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Está bien.

Natasha asintió, y se bajó del auto. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al interior de la estación, buscó el área de comida rápida y encontró a Clint, vestido de negro, con un gorro cubriendo su cabello, y algo de barba, sentado en una de las mesas, terminando de pagar lo que seguramente había comido.

—Barton —dijo Natasha a dos pasos de él.

La mirada del mencionado se elevó, siendo acompañada por una sonrisa, y sin esperar mucho tiempo, se acercó a quien le llamaba, y le dio un abrazo.

—Me alegra mucho verte, Tasha —murmuró.

Ella seguía congelada en su lugar, así que cuando él se apartó, se sintió mejor. Tenía tiempo sin verlo, pero no era el momento para mostrarse de esa manera, y tampoco las cosas con él habían terminado bien, por lo que el tiempo que estuvo sin verlo solo sirvió para abrir más la brecha con su amistad.

—Tenemos que irnos. Steve está esperando por nosotros —avisó, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

Esto sorprendió al hombre, pero no hizo más que tomar su bolso de viaje, y seguirla.

.

.

Una cantidad de preguntas se acumularon en la garganta de Barton en cuanto vio a una copia exacta de Steve Rogers tamaño niño-de-un-año, a su lado, con el cabello rojizo y los ojos tan azules como los de su compañero. Pero, sabía que no tenía sentido, pues conocía que ese pequeño a su lado era el resultado de la extraña relación que tuvieron la espía y el soldado, aunque seguía teniendo la incógnita de cómo pudo ser posible, si Natasha había afirmado millones de veces que ella era estéril.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio en cuanto a su antigua compañera comenzó a hablar.

—Tendremos que hacer varias paradas antes de ir casa —avisó con la voz tan neutra como siempre.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —Steve sonaba un poco asustado, y Clint lo comprendía.

—Vamos a hacer algunas compras para la cena, tranquilo —le murmuró la rusa—. Y luego, les compraré algo de ropa, no creo que esos cuatro trapos les cubran del frío.

—Natasha fuimos entrenados para soportar temperaturas bajas —recordó Clint, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Con un traje especial para ello. Estamos a menos de 5 grados, Barton —le avisó, dándole una mirada por el retrovisor central.

—Está bien —aceptó Steve.

Natasha cruzó a la derecha en el semáforo donde se encontraba, siguió derecho hasta llegar a un centro comercial que en el planta baja se podía ver un supermercado desde afuera. La espía entró al estacionamiento, encontrando una plaza cerca de la entrada, y al instante, saltó del auto, para tomar a Alek que estaba feliz de ir.

Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. entraron al lugar, luciendo como simples civiles haciendo compras. La única mujer en el grupo, solo se limitó a guardar cosas en el carrito, y a hablar en ruso con su pequeño hijo, que le preguntaba unas cuantas cosas en su escaso vocabulario, y ella respondía sin ningún problema. Los dos hombres se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que todas las compras estuvieron hechas, incluyendo la ropa, y se encontraba en casa de la espía.

—Gracias, Natasha —le dijo Steve, cuando ambos se encontraban a solas, guardando algunas cosas en la despensa—. No sabes cuánto agradezco todo lo que haces.

Ella suspiró, dejando de guardar las latas, y fijó su mirada en la del hombre.

—Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, sé que confiaría en ti para salvar mi vida —se limitó a decir.

—Pero, no lo son. Y que te arriesgues así por nosotros...

—Son mi familia, o bueno, lo eran. Es lo menos que puedo hacer —interrumpió Natasha.

Steve frunció el ceño, intentando disimular su culpabilidad, pues aunque no lo sabía con seguridad, sabía que la mujer frente a él le echaba la culpa de la situación en la que se vio obligada a actuar en su contra.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu hombro? —La rusa comenzó a separar algunas verduras, para hacer la cena.

—Bien, creo —espabiló Steve—. ¿Te ayudo?

La respuesta de ella fue encogerse de hombros, por lo que el Capitán lo tomó como un sí. En silencio, comenzaron a preparar la comida, como solían hacer los sábados en casa de Steve, hacía dos años.

.

.

 _—_ _¿Qué haces? —le había preguntado ella, cuando el olor a tocino llegó al sus fosas nasales._

 _—_ _Comida. —Steve le dio una mirada de soslayo y siguió viendo lo que cocinaba._

 _Natasha no soportó quedarse en el sofá, y se levantó para ver que cocinaba el rubio. Vio una olla con algo blanco, y eso era lo que tenía tocino. En una taza estaba la pasta, ya cocida, y él se encargaba de picar unos cuantos champiñones._

 _—_ _Pasta con champiñones, ¿eh? —Natasha tomó una tira de pasta y se la llevó a la boca—. ¿Has probado el stroganoff?_

 _—_ _No._

 _—_ _¿Quieres probarlo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa seductora._

 _Steve le vio, y asintió un poco apenado. Natasha, por su parte, caminó hasta el refrigerador y tomó una bandeja de carne que estaba recién puesto allí. El rubio la observó tomar un cuchillo, otra tabla para cortar, y verla picar la carne en tiras delgadas tan perfectamente y rápido, que se sintió tonto al ser tan lento picando solo un poco de champiñones. La vio ponerlo sobre un sartén._

 _—_ _Cuando estén cocidos, lo echas en la salsa, luego la pasta y está listo —dijo ella._

 _—_ _¿Así de fácil?_

 _—_ _Sí, así de fácil —le sonrió en respuesta._

 _Él la tomó por la cintura, y la atrajo hasta tenerla a centímetro de su rostro. La besó con suavidad, como cuando quería que ese momento se mantuviera un segundo más, porque le encantaba que sus labios sabían un poco a vodka del que estaba tomando, y aunque él odiaba un poco el alcohol, en ella sabía estupendo._

 _._

 _._

—Nat —le llamó alguien a quien la mencionada conocía muy bien.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro. —Cerró su ordenador, y le prestó toda la atención al castaño que era su mejor amigo—. Dime.

—Lo que pasó... Yo quería decirte que...

—No tiene importancia, Clint. Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no? —Le dio una suave sonrisa de lado, y el hombre se relajó notablemente.

— ¿Segura? Porque ese día...

—Estás aquí, yo también. No hay rencores.

Clint soltó el aire de sus pulmones, y sonrió. —Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Temía que me odiaras.

—No hay razones... aún.

Él rió, dejando a un lado el nerviosismo que tenía. Tomó asiento en el taburete, y pensó en la pregunta que haría en unos segundos, y se decidió por hacer una que no sonara tan impertinente.

—Y... ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, creo. He estado teniendo una vida normal, y se siente extraño.

— ¿Vida normal? —repitió sin entender.

—Sí. —Asintió con la cabeza—. Sin todo eso de súperhumanos, misiones, personas que quieran acabar con el mundo...

—Ya. Entiendo. —Sonrió—. Es un poco raro, pero luego te terminas acostumbrando.

—Si... ¿Has sabido algo de Laura y los niños? —Clint negó con la cabeza. Natasha le tomó de la mano, y le dio una leve sonrisa—. Ya saldremos de esto.

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la rusa, y el número le pareció un poco extraño, pues no solía llamarla dos veces al día y solo para lo necesario dentro del horario de oficina, por lo que contestó de inmediato.

— ¿Dmitri?

 _—_ _Natalia, Ivan..._ —Ella se levantó de inmediato de su asiento y Clint se puso en alerta.

— ¿Qué pasa?

 _—_ _Ivan te está buscando, y sabe dónde estás_ —La voz del hombre sonaba forzada, y se escuchaban sus jadeos, esto alarmó más a la rusa.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dmitri? —Se escuchó un disparo al otro lado de la línea y Natasha dejó escapar un gemido. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y la mirada de horror que Clint le vio, le preocupó—. Maldición.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo quince: S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Steve y Wanda estaban en la sala, viendo la televisión con el pequeño Alek, que repetía algunas cosas que decía la comiquita, y se reía de lo que hacían algunos muñecos. El soldado no prestaba demasiada atención a la televisión, sino al pequeño, que estaba tan entretenido viéndola, mientras luchaba con el sueño. Wanda sí parecía estar concentrada, y se reía un poco de los terribles que eran los dibujos animados en Rusia.

Repentinamente, Natasha salió de la cocina y subió corriendo las escaleras, Steve se alertó y en cuanto vio a Clint salir del mismo lugar, con una expresión de confusión demasiado notoria, el capitán se puso en alerta.

— ¿Qué pasó? —demandó totalmente serio.

—Recibió una llamada, y no parecen buenas noticias.

Steve subió las escaleras, y caminó por el pasillo, entrando a la habitación que tenía la luz encendida. Le dio un vistazo, y vio una cama pequeña, junto a una matrimonial, una puerta abierta a un costado y una maleta abierta en el piso. Vio salir a Natasha con mucha ropa entre sus manos, tirarlas en la maleta.

—Natasha —le llamó. Ella no se detuvo—. ¿Nat? Natasha, ¿qué pasa? —exigió saber.

La mencionada solo le dio una mirada llorosa, y él supo que algo no estaba para nada bien. Se acercó a ella, y poniendo las manos en sus antebrazos, la detuvo. Fijó su mirada azul en la verde, y dijo con suavidad:

— ¿Qué sucede?

La vio tomar un respiro profundo. —Ivan... —murmuró, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

— ¿Qué pasa con Ivan?

—Me está buscando —farfulló.

El corazón del Capitán se encogió en cuanto vio el destello de miedo en los ojos de ella. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, tan nerviosa y temerosa por algo, pero sabía que se debía a una persona: Steven Aleksandr; su hijo. Le acarició la mejilla, y la atrajo en un abrazo. Extrañaba tenerla de esa manera, y aunque no fueran las mejores circunstancias, besó su frente.

—No dejaré que nada les pase. Lo prometo —Steve acarició su cabello.

Natasha se apartó bruscamente. — ¿Así como prometiste que no ibas a dejar que nada destruyera nuestra "relación"?

El rubio se quedó en silencio, porque eso no se lo esperaba para nada. Se rascó la parte posterior del cuello, y la vio con arrepentimiento, pero ella ya había seguido con su labor. La pelirroja le lanzó un bolso, y le dijo:

—Guarden sus cosas ahí. No podemos dejar mucho.

Él asintió, y fue a despertar a Sam para que ayudara.

— ¡Steve! —le llamó la pelirroja por el pasillo. Él se giró—. Dile a Wanda que guarde comida.

Volvió a asentir y rápidamente bajó a informarles a sus compañeros lo que debían hacer.

.

.

El silencio inundaba el vehículo, solo se lograba escuchar el sonido de las ruedas en el pavimento, y las respiraciones suaves de los ocupantes. Wanda se había quedado dormida en el viaje, al igual que Clint. Sam observaba el paisaje en silencio y Steve tenía los ojos fijos al frente, en la vía; aunque los desviaba de vez en vez a la mujer que conducía apretando con demasiada fuerza el volante y parecía estar muy tensa para solo estar conduciendo. Suspiró, viendo al pequeño que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos.

— ¿Nat? —habló después de tanto tiempo estar en silencio. Su voz estaba ronca, debido a la inactividad, por lo que la rusa se exaltó—. Lo siento. ¿Quieres que conduzca? Luces demasiado cansada.

—Estoy bien —murmuró. Cambió la velocidad del auto, y siguió con la vista en el mismo lugar—. Además, estamos llegando.

La rusa cruzó a la derecha, adentrándose en el sótano de un edificio que lucía muy antiguo. La vio bajar el vidrio, y presionar algo debajo de un rectángulo negro. Él no veía nada, pero el rectángulo se elevó, dejando ver un teclado y un espacio negro a su lado. Natasha presionó varios números, a los cuales Steve no pudo prestar atención, porque Alek comenzó a removerse en su regazo. Movió un poco las piernas, meciéndolo suavemente, y deseando que se durmiera, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer si hacia lo contrario.

El auto volvió a arrancar, entrando en un sótano totalmente vacío. Natasha no se detuvo allí, sino que siguió hacia el segundo y tercer sótano, bajando por varias rampas en espiral. El cuarto sótano estaba totalmente oscuro, lo único que iluminaba eran los faros de la Range Rover, la cual se detuvo frente a una pared. El capitán estuvo esperando que se abriera, pero notó que no sería así cuando la camioneta se apagó, y Natasha estaba quitándose el cinturón de seguridad para bajarse.

—¿Es aquí? —Cuestionó él aún sin creerlo.

—No pensarías que iríamos al Sheraton, ¿o si? —El sarcasmo de la mujer hizo aparición, por lo que Steve solo se sintió avergonzado de haber hecho tal cuestionamiento.

—No, pero... Esto es solo un sótano... —balbuceó.

—Dame a Alek. —Extendió los brazos, y con sumo cuidado, el Capitán pasó al pequeño a los brazos de su madre.

—¿Sam? —Natasha se bajó del vehículo, y le dio una sonrisa a quien llamaba.

—¿Si? —murmuró él, mientras se ponía sus botas.

—Despiértalos. —Le dio un guiño, y se alejó hacia una de las paredes que iluminaba el auto.

—Con gusto.

Un quejido del moreno apellidado Sam y la risa de Steve, se escuchó segundos después. Este último estaba concentrado en tomar la mayor cantidad de bolsos, y seguir a la rusa, que había abierto otro panel con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra sostenía a Alek, quien comenzaba a despertarse. Una pequeña puerta se abrió frente a ella, y la siguió en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Entraron a un pasillo con paredes de metal muy bien iluminado, y luego a una sala de control claramente en desuso.

—Deja los bolsos allí —le dijo Nat, al momento en que ella se acercaba al panel de control y presionaba unas cuantas teclas.

—Por fin un lugar conocido. Iré a dormir. —Clint habló, y Alek se terminó de despertar, por lo que Natasha le lanzó una mirada asesina al arquero.

—¿Conocido? ¿Estuvieron aquí antes? —cuestionó Steve.

La espía asintió, aunque estaba concentrada en la pantalla frente a ella.

—Nat, cuidado con lo que haces. —Wanda, aunque estaba de pésimo humor, cortesía de Sam, se preocupó en cuanto vio lo que hacia la rusa en el panel.

—Tranquila, Wanda. Esto es por seguridad. —Natasha le vio de reojo, y siguió con su trabajo.

Steve se quedó un segundo observando a las mujeres, pero siguió llevando las maletas hacia el pasillo por donde Barton había desaparecido. Sabia de sobra que la mujer pelirroja podía mantener todo bajo control, mucho mejor que él, asi que confiaba en ella, aunque su relación no estuviera en su mejor momento.

.

.

.

Natasha intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero le era imposible cuando su cabeza trabajaba demás. No dejaba de formular planes de escape a otras bases de la antigua S.H.I.E.L.D., pero no recordaba cuál de las que se encontraban cerca estaba activa. Una jaqueca fuerte explotó, haciéndola gemir del cansancio. No quería terminar durmiéndose debido a una cantidad nada saludable de pastillas, por lo que de una vez, se levantó y salió del lugar donde se encontraba. Caminó con cautela hasta el auto, y comenzó a registrar entre las cosas que tenía en la guantera, entre ellas una pistola, la cual no dudó en tomar, buscó un poco más y encontró el frasco de pastillas.

Escuchó un ruido a su izquierda, y rápidamente, apuntó con el arma. La linterna que estaba usando dio justo en la cara de Rogers, mostrando un poco su impresión.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —murmuró Steve, bajando las manos que tenía en alto.

—Lo siento —respondió la rusa, con el mismo volumen de voz—. Estoy un poco... Nerviosa, creo.

Él se acercó unos pasos, e inconscientemente, le acarició la mejilla con la palma de su mano. Natasha se apoyó en ello, y le ofreció una mueca de agradecimiento.

—Nunca pensé en verte de esa manera. —Ella frunció el ceño—. Siendo la mejor madre —aclaró Steve.

La pelirroja soltó una risilla. —Eso una total mentira. No soy la mejor.

—Lo eres para ese niño. Y estás así por él —afirmó sin duda alguna.

—Tú también estás preocupado.

—He cometido muchos errores, no puedo permitirme uno más.

—Steve, haz actuado como creíste correcto, aunque no lo fuera. No puedes presionarte de esa manera.

—Natasha, me perdí demasiado por escoger el lado equivocado. Si tan solo hubiese firmado ese papel, no estaríamos aquí y ustedes no estarían en peligro.

—¿Y crees que firmar el acta hubiese cambiado el hecho de que Zemo atacase la sede de la ONU? ¿O crees que Bucky estaría seguro en Wakanda? —Él negó con la cabeza—. Estaríamos sentados, viendo como suceden las cosas, esperando a que el gobierno decida que podemos participar.

—Estarías segura, y no hubieses corrido el riesgo de perder a Alek en el aeropuerto.

Natasha se tensó completamente y el terrible recuerdo de casi haber perdido al niño por su terquedad la hizo estremecer. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el capitán, y frunció el ceño. La mirada de ella fue directo a sus pies y sus dientes a su labio inferior.

»¿Qué sucede, Nat?

—Nada. Solo... Solo me duele mucho la cabeza —se excusó, haciendo una mueca para que le creyera. Steve asintió. —Vamos dentro, hace frío.

El rubio sabía que había tocado un tema sensible. Natasha y él nunca habían tocado ese tema, debido a la inexistente de comunicación. Pero, él no podía luchar con la tensión que los rodeaba, aunque ella intentara hacer parecer todo normal. Vio a la rusa caminar con lentitud hacia el interior del área donde pasarían la noche, y se encaminó, pensando en cómo volver a hablar con ella sobre esa pelea.

Cuando terminó de entrar, Natasha estaba tomando agua, y notó lo cansada que lucía, viendo las pantallas que mostraban lo que sucedía en varios ángulos de la ciudad y otra con el mapa del Kremlin. Se detuvo a su lado, con ambas manos dentro de su chaqueta, sin dejar de verla.

—Creo que deberías descansar. Mañana será un día pesado —murmuró con cariño.

—No puedo pegar un ojo.

—Estaré toda la noche pendiente de lo que suceda, si eso hace que estés un poco más tranquila.

—No lo entiendes. Quienes me buscan...

—No importa quiénes sean —interrumpió—. No creo que sepan dónde estamos. Además, no permitiré que algo les suceda.

Esto le dio un poco de seguridad a Natasha. Iba a hablar pero, escuchó la voz de Alek, llamándole, por lo que no dudó en correr donde estaba. Lo vio sentado en medio de la cama, tallándose los ojos y con ganas de llorar. Se acostó a su lado, llevándolo con ella, y susurrándole una canción en ruso hasta que volvió a dormirse. Y, debido a las pastillas, ella hizo lo mismo.

El pequeño Steven estaba abrazado a su mamá, tocándole el rostro, mientras que Natasha lo protegía con un brazo sobre él. El padre de la criatura observaba la escena con devoción, y un poco de tristeza, pues se había perdido del embarazo de la espía, y el primer año de la criatura, por no decir, su etapa favorita en los niños, cuando comenzaban a crecer a pasos gigantes, pero cada día era una maravilla. O eso se imaginaba él.

Negó con la cabeza y decidió volver a la sala de controles, para cumplir con lo que había prometido. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas, y se quedó estudiando las posibilidades de entrar al Kremlin, mientras de vez en cuando, veía las cámaras en caso de que captar algo sospechoso.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo dieciséis: Lo siento.**

Natasha se removió incómoda en la dura cama. Tenía más de dos años que no sabía lo que era un dolor de espalda por dormir en una cama tan dura como piedra, pero cuando intentó moverse nuevamente, lo supo: tenía un gran dolor en toda su espina dorsal. Sin mucho esfuerzo, las imágenes y los recuerdos de lo que estaba pasando la obligaron a sentarse de golpe, alarmada, y buscando a Aleksandr con desesperación. Salió de la habitación, y se detuvo en seco, cuando se topó de frente con Steve.

—Buenos días —musitó él, dándole un sonrisa tímida.

Los orbes verdes de la espía bajaron hasta donde se encontraba su pequeño pelirrojo, cómodamente dormido. Cuando abrió la boca para preguntar, él se le adelantó.

—Se despertó hace rato, estuvo buscando comida, y anoche te vi tan cansada que no quise dejar que te despertara —explicó con la tranquilidad que caracterizaba al rubio por las mañanas, cuando no los estaban persiguiendo rusos ni americanos.

Ella tomó a Alek en brazos, y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde le puso una almohada a un lado, por seguridad. Notó que él la observaba, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó ella con brusquedad.

—Estaba pensando en lo que teníamos —confesó él, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse. La escuchó suspirar pesadamente—. También estaba preguntándole cosas a Alek, pero no le entiendo bien el ruso.

La atención de ella se centró en Steve, y solo eso bastó para hacerle saber al hombre que hablarían un poco de ese tema llamado Steven Aleksandr Romanova. Salieron de la habitación. La fémina tomó asiento en la esquelética mesa para dos personas que se encontraba en el centro de la mini cocina, observando como el capitán servía un poco de café en dos tazas, y tomaba asiento frente a ella.

—No tienes buena cara —murmuró Natasha con un poco de gracia, para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—Eso me han dicho. Supongo que mi padre no era tan apuesto como mi mamá lo describía —bromeó, haciendo que la mujer frente a él sonriera.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, observando los movimientos del otro, apreciando su compañía. Y aunque la rusa no terminaba de aceptarlo, una parte de ella sabía que lo había echado en falta, y esos pequeños momentos que llenaban su relación, también.

—Nació el 27 de marzo, ese día se estaba cayendo el cielo. —La vista azul del hombre se fijó en ella con una pizca de sorpresa. Era bastante obvio que no se esperaba tal información tan pronto—. Pesó tres kilos doscientos gramos, y midió cuarenta y nueve centímetros. Era un llorón, despertaba cada noche por comida, y terminaba durmiendo conmigo en la cama. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio, y Natasha imitó el gesto, después de tomar un segundo trago de su bebida—. Él se parece mucho a ti —afirmó sin ninguna duda.

—A mí me parece todo lo contrario. No creo que se parezca a mí.

—Lo es. Es curioso, le gusta saber que sucede a su alrededor, y tiene un sentido de la justicia muy grande para solo tener año y medio.

Steve se echó a reír, e imaginó al pequeño pelirrojo intentando tener tratos con su madre o los muñecos.

»Además, es terco como tú, y cree que puede hacer todo solo.

—No soy el único que piensa que puede hacer todo solo, Natasha. —Le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura, que hizo estremecer a la pelirroja—. Te recuerdo que siempre querías hacer todo tú...

Repentinamente, se quedaron en silencio. Viéndose con algo de nostalgia. Habían perdido el encanto de su relación, cuando hablaban de cualquier cosa sin inhibiciones, sin temor a lo que dijera el otro. No había confianza; y eso representaba un hoyo negro entre ambos.

Repentinamente, una conversación con Wanda llegó a la cabeza del Capitán...

 _"—Natasha necesita tiempo y espacio —murmuró—. Todo lo que sucedió..._

 _—_ _Lo sé. No puedo pretender que no le afectó —cortó antes de que siguiera._

 _—_ _Steve, dáselo. Ella es la más afectada en todo este asunto._

 _—_ _¿Y qué hay de ti, de Clint?_

 _—_ _Yo estoy con ustedes, y eso no es lo que me gustaría, pero es mejor que ver cómo se rompe tu familia y no hay manera de juntarla. Natasha vio cómo todo se desmoronaba en sus manos, y no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo."_

Steve tomó aire con fuerza. No quería tocar ese tema aún, no teniendo en cuenta que apenas acababan de verse. Sabía que la razón de ello era que no quería ponerla en peligro, o perderla, por algo que dijera, porque ya se estaba haciendo experto en eso de decir estupideces.

—¿Sucede algo? —El cuestionamiento de la rusa a su persona lo hizo fijar la vista en ella.

—Nat... —Volvió a tomar aire. —Maldición —balbuceó, no sabiendo qué hacer. Natasha arqueó una ceja, y vio la intención de reprenderle, pero él se adelantó diciendo: —Lo siento... Es que no sé si este sea el momento para hablar de lo que pasó —soltó sin más rodeos.

Romanoff intentó parecer tranquila, pero no pudo evitar tensarse más –si es posible– al escucharle decir tales palabras. Su corazón latía acelerado, y algunos recuerdos borrosos le nublaban cualquier idea que quisiera comunicar.

 _El funeral de Peggy, la promesa que hicieron, las noches que pasaron juntos, la guerra, la discusión con Stark, la llamada, la muerte del padre de T'Challa, su encuentro con Bucky..._

Éste último pensamiento le hizo estremecerse de manera inconsciente, y solo eso le dijo a Steve que nunca será un buen momento para hablar de ese asunto.

—Nat, yo... —Sus palabras se quedaron atascadas en la garganta, no sabía qué decir—. Solo quiero decirte que... —La mirada de ella estaba posada en la mesa, sujetando su taza con fuerza, demasiada para solo «sostenerla»—. Que lo siento...

La pelirroja subió la mirada, y frunció el entrecejo. —¿De verdad lo sientes? —murmuró escéptica. Lo vio asentir con lentitud—. Creo que esperar dos años para pedir disculpas es demasiado tiempo, Rogers. —Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, y la mirada impenetrable de Natasha lo torturaba—. Pudiste haberlo hecho después de que les ayudé a escapar de la prisión, o antes, o no sé, Steve, en cualquier momento, pero ahora... Me parece demasiado —resopló malhumorada.

Ella se levantó de la silla, con la intención de irse, pero Steve la detuvo, sosteniéndola de la muñeca. Repitió la acción de la fémina, y en cuestión de nanosegundos estaba frente a ella. Con su mirada azul intentando penetrar los muros esmeralda de ella, pero ni siquiera podía llegar a pasar la primera prueba.

—Sé que dos años es demasiado tiempo, pero no sabía cuánto te había herido todo lo que... —Le cuesta admitir esa palabra en voz, pero tomó aire y la escupió—: causé... Básicamente, destrocé todo sin miramientos, creyéndome el centinela perfecto, pero no hice más que lastimar personas y romper relaciones... —musitó con tristeza.

Natasha quería acariciarle la mejilla, decirle que al menos no había pasado a mayores y que el destino se había empeñado en tenerlos juntos nuevamente, pero recordó lo sola, inútil y rota que sintió cuando lo vio irse con Bucky sin dedicarle una última mirada en el aeropuerto. Tuvo que huir de Tony porque él ya sabía que lo había "traicionado" aunque sabía de sobra que ella nunca dijo que lo ayudaría a capturarlo. Contuvo sus ganas de abrazarlo, y solo asintió.

—Al menos tienes la valentía de aceptarlo —murmuró, antes de marcharse a la sala de controles y ponerse manos a la obra con su parte del trato.

.

.

.

Natasha tenía el entrecejo profundamente fruncido, y mordía su labio inferior, demostrando cuán concentrada estaba en su trabajo. Los chicos habían empezado a aparecer, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, mientras que Alek jugaba un rato con todos, y luego se iba a ver qué estaba haciendo su mamá. Se quedaba con ella un rato, y luego se aburría, y volvía a buscar con quien hablar en su _ruso-bebé-poco-entendible_.

—Cap —la voz de Clint, hizo que la rusa diera un respingo y ladeara la cabeza para ver como Steve se levantaba del lugar donde había estado sentado jugando con un par de autos con Aleksandr.

—Dime.

—Encontré algo que nos puede ser de mucha ayuda —musitó el arquero, sonriendo.

La pelirroja ya sabía a qué se refería, por lo que no se molestó en levantarse. El capitán le dio una mirada a ella, y luego al niño.

—Alek, ¿Quieres venir? —musitó al niño, quien no dudó en levantarse e irse con él.

Al parecer, se habían comenzado a tomar confianza, y eso era un punto en contra de la ex-espía, pues no estaba en sus planes pasar mucho tiempo con ellos; solo cumpliría con su parte del trato y desertaría. Tenía un asunto importante que revolver, y no pensaba involucrar a los «vengadores» en sus problemas personales. Dio un suspiro, y siguió con su trabajo, al menos estaba cerca de conseguir los benditos planos de los túneles.

Steve siguió a Clint, intentando pensar en qué pudo haber encontrado que les sirviera. Alek jugaba con su collar, y eso le daba una leve sensación de estar soñando, pues ni en sus sueños más remotos imaginó que iba a tener un hijo con Natasha. Sí, la quería, pero sabía que ella era estéril. Durante la batalla con Ultron, la escuchó mencionárselo a Bruce, y aunque se sintió mal por estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, no se arrepintió de ello.

—Hace unos cinco años, Natasha y yo tuvimos una misión aquí —informó, mientras empujaba una pared, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—. Encontramos una manera de ocultar nuestras armas en todas las bases, en caso de que las necesitáramos, como ahora. —Introdujo la mano en un agujero de la pared que había abierto, y sacó un carcaj. Steve se mantenía en silencio—. Toma.

Rogers tomó el arma que le era extendida, y la ubicó en la cama cercana. Clint le dio un par de pistolas pequeñas, una gran cantidad de municiones.

—Pá, ¿Qué es? —murmuró Alek en su idioma natal, señalando las cosas en su mano.

—Nada —alcanzó a decir el Capitán, en el mismo idioma.

—¿Nada? —repitió.

Steve asintió, y fijó su mirada en la de Clint. —Eso nos servirá, sin duda. Pero, serán usadas en caso de emergencia. —El arquero asintió sin objetar nada.

Rogers se dio la vuelta, y vio como Natasha caminaba por el pasillo hacia la pequeña habitación donde estaban sus cosas. Eso le pareció extraño, pues no se había levantado de la silla frente al computador desde que despertó, así que por curiosidad, fue a ver qué le sucedía.

—Mami —gritó Aleksandr, haciéndola dar un salto y soltar una sonrisa cuando el pequeño se le abalanzó.

—¿Quieres tomar un baño? —le preguntó al pequeño.

—¿Con _Bon_? —La ilusión estaba en sus ojitos, y eso hizo que la pelirroja se sintiera culpable por no haber traído al gato.

Natasha bajó la mirada. —No, Brown está en casa.

—Pero _quero_ a _Bon_ —gimoteó, empezando a ser pucheros.

—¿Y qué te parece si hoy jugamos con Dixie y luego buscamos a Brown? —propuso, intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Sí —musitó algo tristón.

Romanoff notó que Steve seguía allí, con cara de tonto, viéndoles.

—¿Algún problema? —Enarcó una ceja pelirroja y lo vio reaccionar.

—No, en absoluto. Solo... —los colores subieron a sus mejillas— no creí que fueras a ser tan estupenda madre.

—No lo soy, Rogers. —Se dio media vuelta, para comenzar a sacar lo que usaría —. Todo está listo, los planos están en el ordenador. Wanda y Sam están organizando todo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, unos segundos.

—Natasha —le llamó Steve con suavidad. Ella se volvió, y vio algo en sus ojos que le hicieron vibrar el estómago—. Gracias —musitó el hombre con tanta convicción que la pelirroja sintió que su corazón se iba a escapar.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —Se las arregló para decir lo más neutral que pudo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Rogers salió de la habitación, y Natasha inició su labor de duchar al pequeño hombrecito que comenzaba a cabecear mientras jugaba con ese collar que ella no se quitaba desde el día que nació Aleksandr.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo seventeen: Huyendo.**

Estaba todo fríamente calculado. Cada paso, cada movimiento, incluso cada respiración. Natasha la conocía a la perfección, y no dudaba en que fuera un total éxito, pues ella misma había dado detalles que solo una ex agente de la KGB conoce sobre los túneles secretos bajo el Kremlin. Sabía dónde estaba cada cámara, donde se encontraba cada oficial ruso. Todo ello lo recordaba como si recién hubiese pasado por allí. Y es que hay cosas que simplemente no pueden desaparecer de tu memoria aunque pasen miles de años.

Soltó el aire frío que comenzaba a instalarse en sus pulmones, y vio a su pequeño niño dormido tan cómodamente en la esquelética cama. Conocía su posición en esa misión: ayudar. Ya lo había hecho, no podía ni debía hacer más por su seguridad. Debía comenzar a buscar un nuevo lugar dónde esconderse con Alek mientras descubría cómo detener a Ivan, porque era bastante obvio que desde allí no podía hacer mucho. Y corría el riesgo de ser atrapada. Tomó el bolso que contenía sus cosas y el de Steven Jr. Con paso sigiloso, salió de la zona cubierta con vibranuim, y caminó hasta la Range Rover, donde los dejó. Regresó a la habitación, y alzó al pequeño. Debía sacarlo de allí antes de que el sol saliera, y faltaban menos de tres horas para que eso pasara.

—¿Huyendo de nuevo? —La voz de Steve la hizo dar un salto y soltar un improperio en ruso

—Es lo mejor —murmuró sin volverse a verle. Sabía que estaba cerca, el calor de su cuerpo se lo decía todo.

—¿Para quién? ¿Para ti o para Alek?

—Para todos, Rogers. Lo sabes.

—Natasha —Le llamó para que se girara y la viera. Que al menos esta vez tuviera el valor de verle al rostro.

La tenue luz de una lámpara apenas iluminaba lo suficiente como para distinguirse los cuerpos y rostros entre las sombras. La mujer se giró, y se volvió para enfrentar al mayor fugitivo del gobierno estadounidense.

—Para Alek, Steve. No pienso permitir que...

—Lo sé, no quieres que corra peligro —le interrumpió—. Pero, ¿saliendo de un lugar relativamente seguro a hurtadillas es seguro para él? —La pelirroja abrió la boca para responder, pero Steve continuó con su charla—. ¿Es seguro salir a exponerlo en un auto que a simple vista llama la atención? ¿A dónde piensas llevarlo? —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿De hotel en hotel?

Rogers notó que había dado en el blanco cuando hizo tales preguntas, como también le dolía la furia que despedía la mirada verde de Natasha. Ella no estaba pensando en ellos como un equipo, sino en ella. No la culpaba por querer irse de su lado, pero no quería que se llevase a su hijo, no cuando tenía menos de una semana aprendiendo a conocerlo. No cuando la encontraría después de tanto tiempo buscándola.

—Algo se me ocurrirá —fue lo único que dijo la espía.

—Natasha. —Ella se armó de valor para poder sostenerle la mirada, y era que su corazón todavía latía con fuerza cuando pronunciaba su nombre completo. Ilógico, ¿no? —. No te culpo por odiarme, sé que lo jodí todo. Sé que...

—No vengas con lamentos ahorita —bufó enojada.

—Déjame hablar —pidió—. Sé que jodí lo que teníamos, y sé muy bien que no merezco el que estés aquí frente a mí, ni el ser padre de ese niño tan hermoso —señaló a Alek—. Pero, solo te pido que, por favor, no te vayas. —La negativa estaba en los ojos de ella, y Steve lo sabía, por lo que insistió—: No lo hagas por mí ni por ti, hazlo por la seguridad de Alek. Está mucho más seguro con cinco adultos cerca que contigo sola.

—¿Acaso estas diciendo que no puedo proteger a mi hijo? —farfulló, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi".

—No, estoy diciendo que con nosotros juntos no serán un blanco fácil.

La escuchó suspirar. Y justo cuando iba a responder sonó una alarma en algún lugar de la base. Los dos presentes dieron un respingo, Alek despertó asustado y comenzó a llorar, y quienes dormían aparecieron al instante, totalmente alarmados. Natasha no dudó tres segundos en darle el niño a Steve y correr al ordenador para saber qué había causado la alarma. El rubio intentaba calmar a su hijo, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, por lo que una somnolienta Wanda lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a jugar con el hilo escarlata que nadaba entre sus dedos que al parecer captaban mucho la atención del pequeñín.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —preguntó un Sam muy malhumorado.

—Estoy intentando averiguar qué es. —Natasha tecleaba con rapidez, y su labio era mordido con fuerza debido a que sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

—Clint, prepara las armas y llévalas al auto de Natasha —ordenó el capitán antes de la rusa diera su veredicto. —Sam, toma todo lo que creas posible, necesitamos salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Los antiguos compañeros de misiones cruzaron una mirada de preocupación, y Steve vio como la rusa tragaba duro.

—¿Nat?

—S.H.I.E.L.D. nos encontró —musitó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Media hora —dijo Wanda, meciendo al pequeño Romanoff.

Natasha se acercó hasta donde estaba Alek, y lo tomó en brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo. La castaña sintió que estaba sobrando y fue a ayudar a Sam, dejando solos a la espía y al capitán. Se vieron a los ojos un segundo, y Steve supo qué estaba pensando _su_ pelirroja.

—Esta vez no pienso dejar que nada les pase —aseguró, acercándose a ella y acariciándole la mejilla.

—No creo que algo pueda ser peor que esto —musitó un poco frustrada.

—Iremos a un lugar seguro —informó pensando en las muchas casas donde estuvo el último año.

—En Rusia no hay nada seguro.

—No dije que sería Rusia. —Steve esbozó una sonrisa.

Esto tranquilizó un poco a la mujer. —Es mejor que nos marchemos antes de que nos encuentren.

Él solo se limitó a asentir. En cuanto estuvieron todas las cosas en el auto, Steve se ubicó en el puesto de piloto, y Natasha en el del copiloto, mientras que los demás estaban en el asiento de atrás.

—¿Por qué Natasha no va a conducir? —cuestionó Sam, un poco extrañado—. Con Steve al volante nos van a atrapar.

—¿Estás seguro? —murmuró el acusado, dándole una mirada divertida al moreno.

—Manejas como anciana —se burló.

—¿Es una apuesta? —El rubio encendió el auto, y le ofreció una sonrisa a Natasha, quien intentaba mantenerse seria.

—Le voy a Steve —se emocionó Clint, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Sam.

—Una semana limpiando el lugar donde nos quedemos —propuso Sam.

—Sam, odias limpiar —se metió la rusa.

—Y lo va a amar después de esto.

Apenas Rogers terminó con la oración puso, se aseguró de que Natasha tuviera el cinturón de seguridad y le dio una mirada a Wanda para que sostuviera a Alek con fuerza. Ella asintió imperceptiblemente. El auto dio un empujón hacia adelante, y seguido de esto, comenzó a ascender por la rampa a demasiada velocidad. Tanto que provocaron cosquillas en los estómagos de los ocupantes, y Alek no paraba de reír. Esto hizo que Natasha tambien se riera, y el causante de esto no hizo más que sonreír como idiota. Llegaron al pavimento, y Steve empezó a conducir por donde habían llegado.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Natasha, un poco confundida.

—A comer —suspiró el conductor.

Se detuvieron en un autoservicio, que estaba cerca de la casa de la rusa y Steve pidió hamburguesas para los adultos, y nuggets para el niño. La copiloto murmuró que no tenía hambre, y prefirió darle de comer a Alek.

—¿Iremos por el gato? —murmuró Rogers, mientras esperaba a que le pusieran gasolina al auto.

Sam estaba en el baño, mientras que Clint y Wanda hacían mercado de dulces para el camino.

—Gato —balbuceó Alek en ingles, un poco alegre.

Steve lo vio con adoración y luego subió la mirada hasta la espía. Ella lo pensó unos instantes. Brown se había ganado su cariño, y estuvo acompañándola durante mucho tiempo. Seguro estaba en su escondite en la cocina, viviendo la vida al máximo con ración libre de comida.

—Steve —le llamó Sam, trotando hasta el auto—. Scott me acaba de llamar, está en la terminal de autobuses con una minivan.

—Entonces, no se diga más, iremos a casa de Natasha para buscar un par de cosas importantes y luego buscaremos a Scott —decidió el rubio, haciendo enojar a la rusa.

—Steve, no es prudente ir a mi casa —bufó ella.

—Ya van a empezar con sus problemas maritales. —Sam puso los ojos en blanco—. Le diré a Scott que nos espere en una hora. ¡Niños, nos vamos! —le gritó a Clint y a Wanda, que salían de la tienda con dos bolsas cada uno.

—Iremos por el gato, y tu computadora. No recuerdo que la hayas guardado, y debo suponer que tienes información importante allí.

—Maldición —murmuró ella, recostando su cabeza en el asiento.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —le dijo él, viéndola.

—Ivan puede tener hombres rodeando la casa, o incluso, puede estar ahí —alegó, intentando hacerlo desistir de la idea.

—O puede que no —insistió él.

—Joder, deja de ser tan testarudo, es peligroso —protestó, haciendo que la atención de Alek se posara en ella, con un poco de miedo en sus ojos.

—Iré yo solo, entonces.

—No pienso dejar que arriesgues tu pellejo, Rogers y menos cuando... —Sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando pensó en lo que diría, y no le pareció nada correcto. Además, Clint había abierto la puerta, y era demasiado evidente que estaban discutiendo.

—¿Cuando? —incitó.

Se quedó en silencio y prefirió observar por la ventana lo que restaba de camino. Le sorprendía que Steve supiera todas esas calles, porque él nunca había estado en Rusia. Seguramente las había grabado los días anteriores cuando salieron. Pero, se concentró más en trazar un plan para ir a su casa, sacar lo que debía y salir de allí con vida.

.

.

.

Steve caminaba frente a ella como si quisiera protegerla y supiera el camino. Rodó los ojos mientras sus pensamientos iban y venían con respecto al hecho de que Steve se estaba comportando demasiado protector cuando no lo necesitaba.

—Cuidado —le escuchó decir, al momento en la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba a una de las frías paredes que rodeaban su casa.

Natasha sintió su respiración a un costado de su cabeza, y se estremeció ante su contacto del aire que era expulsado por él con la piel descubierta de su cuello. Ambos portaban ropa para el invierno, pero él seguía transmitiendo un calor demasiado cómodo y confortante. Pasaron dos hombres casi tan altos como el Capitán, murmurando algunas palabras que la pelirroja no pudo captar porque su cabeza estaba pensando en otras cosas.

—Estás distraída —murmuró el hombre.

—Lo siento —Se avergonzó ella—. Vamos por acá.

De manera inconsciente, lo tomó de la mano enguantada y lo arrastró hasta la parte trasera del muro, donde estaba una puerta de madera. La abrieron sin ningún problema, y caminaron entre las sombras hasta llegar a la casa. Natasha abrió con cuidado, mientras Steve apuntaba hacia el frente con una de las pistolas que había encontrado en la base. Todo estaba a oscuras, y Steve tuvo la sensación de estar entrando a hurtadillas a la casa de la mujer con las manos temblándole por las ansias de querer verle. No escucharon nada, ni voces, ni pasos, ni nada que les indicara que había personas allí.

—No hables, ni enciendas la luz —murmuró ella, muy cerca del rubio.

Él hizo un sonido de asentimiento con la garganta y esa fue toda la comunicación que tuvieron mientras caminaban por la casa a oscuras. Solo lograban ver lo que las farolas de la calle les permitía. Steve se topó con un par de trenes, y no dudó en guardarlos en la mochila que llevaba. Natasha le entregó la laptop, junto a una carpeta bastante gruesa. En cuanto regresaron a la cocina, para tomar las cosas del gato y al animal, las luces fueron encendidas, cegándolos un segundo.

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? —Esa voz hizo que todos los músculos dela espía se tensaran tanto como una piedra.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo dieciocho: otra más.**

Ella se giró con demasiada valentía, y trató de no hacer una mueca al observar a la figura imponente y repugnante que tenía por nombre Ivan Petrovich. La mitad de su rostro estaba más rojiza de lo normal, se debía a varias cicatrices causadas por quemaduras, y sus ojos seguían siendo igual de fríos como los recordaba. Portaba un simple traje de dos piezas gris y un sobretodo de cuero junto a un sombrero. Lo confundiría con Al Pacino de no ser por su horrenda cara y su altura.

— _Me alegra mucho verte, Natalia_ —murmuró el hombre en su marcado ruso—. _Ha pasado mucho tiempo._

— _Qué triste que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti_ —dijo ella en el mismo idioma, con notable desprecio.

Steve se mantuvo muy cerca de la madre de su hijo, para hacerle saber que no estaba sola. Se puso el bolso, y dejó que una de sus manos se posara en la espalda baja de ella.

— _Capitán, un placer conocerlo por fin_. —Ivan asintió hacia el mencionado quien mantuvo su expresión impasible.

— _¿Qué quieres, Petrovich?_ —La pregunta fue fría, directa como solía hacerlas Natasha cuando estaba en su papel de Black Widow.

— _Vaya, sí que has mejorado estos años, Natalia._

— _Natasha_ —lo interrumpió—, _me llamo Natasha._

Ivan tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, y le vio con sorna. — _Recuerdo cuando tenías cuatro años, querías estar sobre las tablas del Bolshói, decías que tu nombre, Natalia Romanova, estaría en todas partes._

Steve sintió como Natasha se tensó contra su mano, y dio un paso hacia atrás. — _Tenía cuatro años._

Él no se distrajo en la imagen de una mini Natasha que se formó su cabeza, sino en algo que le llamó la atención del tal Ivan.

— _Y ahora tienes treinta y dos, y me parece que sigo viendo a la misma niña —habló el hombre, esbozando una falsa sonrisa._

— _Déjate de estupideces, y dime qué quieres_ —exigió ella.

— _Lo que todos quieren, Natalia_ —Se levantó de su asiento, y se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Natasha frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia Steve—; _a ti._

Como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, Rogers empujó a Natasha hacia la pared que estaba a su lado y disparó en dirección a Ivan, dándole en un brazo, pero éste volvió a disparar en dirección a la rusa, quien soltó una maldición moviéndose. Se separaron, y ella tomó la pistola que estaba en la cinturilla de su pantalón con rapidez y disparó tres veces hacia el apellidado Petrovich. Dio en su pecho, y logró tumbarlo. Steve la lanzó contra la puerta abierta y seguido de ella, salió él. Corrieron hacia la salida de la propiedad, mientras disparos iban en dirección a ellos de parte de varios sujetos que aparecieron de la nada.

El rubio tiraba de la mano de Natasha, mientras corrían calle arriba, por la parte trasera de la casa como seguridad por si alguien los seguía, pero el dejar herido a Ivan había sido una gran ventaja.

—Steve...—jadeó Natasha, dos cuadras después—. Steve, mierda, detente —le ordenó ella, al momento en que intentaba tirar de él.

El aludido obedeció al instante y fijó su vista azul en la de ella, preocupado por lo repentinamente pálida que estaba. —Maldición, no —musitó entre una bocanada de aire y otra. Rodeó con un brazo la cintura de la pelirroja, y la sintió flaquear—. ¿Dónde?

—Solo me rozó, nada grave.

Sin esperar a que dijera algo, Steve le quitó la chaqueta negra y elevó su camisa del mismo color dejando todo su abdomen al descubierto y viendo que ese _rozón_ no era precisamente uno, sino que una bala había quedado atrapada en el musculo dorsal de ella. Natasha se estremeció al sentir el aire frío.

—Al menos hubieras avisado —le regañó.

—Te pondré un poco de nieve para adormecer la zona, y parar el sangrado —le dijo él, ignorándola—. Tienes la bala ahí, y hay que sacarla.

Steve se agachó, y formó una bola plana con nieve para luego ponerla sobre la parte media de la espalda de la rusa, quien apretó con fuerza los dientes y cerró la mano que estaba en el antebrazo de él, clavando las uñas en la chaqueta. Los cristales de hielo se tornaron rojos al instante, casi deshaciéndose debido al calor expedía la mujer, quien seguía respirando con dificultad. Él volvió a tomar otro poco de nieve, y la puso en el mismo lugar.

—Joder, Steve. —farfulló con la voz débil—. Está demasiado frío —se quejó ella.

—Solo un poco más, cariño.

—Steve... —Natasha se estaba aferrando a su brazo con demasiada fuerza.

—Natasha, háblame.

—Alek... —balbuceó—. Tienes que... —Steve se puso de pie, y la abrazó, mientras la apoyaba en una pared cercana—. Tienes que llamar a Sam.

—Nat, tengo que sacar la bala —le avisó él, haciendo que fijara sus orbes verdes en los de él. La vio asentir—. Muerde mi hombro.

—Pero... Tenías una herida...

—No la lastimarás, ya está casi curada y tengo mucha ropa.

Él sabía cuánto le dolería, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces y sin resistirse a la tentación de tenerla cerca, le dio un suave beso en los labios, intentando que eso mejorara su estado.

—A la cuenta de tres, ¿estás lista? —Ella volvió asentir, aun con la mirada perdida, intentando no perder el conocimiento—. Uno... Dos... Tres.

Natasha clavó los dientes en el bíceps cubierto por dos capas de ropa de Steve, en cuanto sintió los fríos dedos de él presionar su herida y sacar el bendito trozo de metal que se había incrustado en su piel. En cuanto se deshizo de ello, Rogers puso su guante relleno de nieve sobre la herida y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Natasha, marcándole a Sam al instante.

—Sam, estamos dos calles más arriba de la casa de Natasha, cerca de un edificio amarillo —le informó en cuanto contestó el alter ego de Falcon.

—Voy para allá.

La comunicación se cortó, y Steve se concentró en Romanoff. Escuchó un par de sirenas cerca, pero no se inmutó de donde estaba, pues no lo verían muy fácilmente. Estaba en un punto ciego de la calle, nadie le vería a menos que bajasen, y las sirenas estaban subiendo.

—Natasha —le llamó.

—¿Hmm?

—Pon tus manos debajo de mi camisa, tienes que entrar en calor. —Él se estremeció al sentir las pequeñas y heladas manos de la pelirroja tocándole—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No siento la espalda —bufó ella.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho. Se veía bonita desde su punto de vista, al menos su respiración era estable. Steve le dio un suave beso en el cabello, y cerró los ojos por un segundo, rezando para que esa herida no pasara a mayores. Si fueran otras circunstancias, estaría disfrutando de esa posición lo máximo posible, pero no era así. Ella estaba herida, y era totalmente el culpable.

—Lo siento, Nat. Me hubiese gustado que él no estuviera allí.

—Ya pasó, Rogers.

—Estás herida y...

—Cállate, o de verdad me voy a enojar contigo —interrumpió ella.

—¿No estás enojada? —le dijo un poco asombrado.

—Un poco, pero tengo algo que buscaba desde hace tiempo.

—¿Y eso qué es? —su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, porque escucharon pasos.

—Hey, par de tortolos —le llamó Sam.

Steve se giró, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al auto, sosteniendo a Natasha con un brazo. Clint se apresuró a ayudarlos.

—Wanda, ve de copiloto con Alek, tengo que suturarle la herida a Natasha —le avisó el capitán a la castaña que apenas se estaba bajando del auto con el niño.

—Ya lo sabía.

Clint se subió, seguido por Natasha y luego Steve, quien no dudó ni un segundo en comenzar a rebuscar en uno de los bolsos que estaban en la parte trasera del auto, hasta que dio con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. El arquero iluminaba con una pequeña linterna la zona mientras que sostenía el guante con hielo con la mano disponible cerca de la herida. Steve comenzó a suturar con mucha delicadeza el pequeño círculo que había dejado la bala, mientras Sam no hacía más que conducir en la dirección que Natasha murmuraba. Los muslos de Clint eran apretados por las manos de la rusa, y éste no hacía más que rogar para que Steve terminara rápido o iba a quedar inválido. Lo vio poner un trozo de algodón lleno de alcohol en la herida, y Barton soltó una maldición en inglés mientras que Natasha una en ruso.

—Listo —avisó el hombre de América.

La rusa se enderezó, notablemente cansada y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, quien no dudó en rodearla con un brazo para que estuviera más cómoda durante lo que quedaba de viaje. Para Steve, era imposible no preocuparse cuando la mujer que él amaba estaba muy pálida, y murmuraba algunas indicaciones al conductor.

.

.

En cuanto se encontraron con Scott en la terminal de autobuses, ya estaba saliendo el sol y San Petersburgo comenzaba activarse. Todos se bajaron de sus respectivos autos, incluso la pelirroja, quien seguía sintiéndose muy cansada.

—Hey, Scott —le saludó Clint—. ¿Acaso seremos la nueva pandilla de Scooby Doo? —Señaló la camioneta que estaba detrás del hombre a quien saludaba.

—Francis —le dijo él, con una sonrisa—. Déjame presentarte mi máquina del misterio. —Señaló a la minivan blanca.

Todos rieron un poco. Al menos la tensión en el aire, y la preocupación de ser atrapados se estaba disminuyendo, exceptuando en Natasha, quien no fue nada cortés y decidió ponerse manos a la obra con Alek, que parecía estar despertando nuevamente y queriendo estar con ella.

—Steve, tenemos que comenzar a movernos antes de que S.H.I.E.L.D. o Ross nos atrape —le dijo ella, malhumorada.

Rogers le dio un vistazo a Alek y luego a la madre, que seguía un poco pálida— Claro. —Se giró hacia los chicos—. Pasaremos unas cosas del auto de Nat para la camioneta, y así ustedes irán más cómodos.

—Cap, ¿a dónde iremos? —cuestionó Sam.

—Primero, saldremos de Rusia —dijo la rusa—. Estar aquí no es seguro.

—¿No ibas a hacer...? —Scott empezó a hablar, confundido.

—No, cambiaron las prioridades —cortó Steve.

Clint comenzó a trasladar unos cuantos bolsos con enlatados, y armas al igual que Sam. Steve fue por algo de comer para Natasha, y Alek. Scott se quedó pasmado con la nueva noticia, y vio con confusión a Wanda.

—¿Me explicas?

—El niño es hijo de Steve, y alguien está buscando a Natasha —murmuró ella—. Además, acaban de tener un encuentro poco agradable con un enemigo de ella, y Ross nos está siguiendo la pista.

—Mierda —fue lo único que pudo decir el hombre al recibir tanta información junta.

—Exactamente. —Wanda escogió su asiento predilecto para el viaje, y comenzó a comer una manzana que tenía en su mochila.

La rusa por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Ivan y lo sucedido con Steve. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado en el lapso de tiempo en que salieron corriendo hasta que vio a Clint a su lado. Le dolía mucho la herida, y tenía demasiado frío. Se refugió en el auto, y comenzó a jugar con los peluches para que Alek se entretuviera mientras Steve llegaba y así poder irse. Configuró el GPS para que indicara hacia dónde debía ir. Pero, incluso con eso, no lograba sacarse las palabras de Ivan de la cabeza.

 _"Y ahora tienes treinta y dos, y me parece que sigo viendo a la misma niña"_

¿Cómo podía seguir viendo a la misma niña si hasta ella misma había olvidado cómo lucía cuando tenía cuatro años?

—Ma —le llamó Alek—. Toma. —Estaba extendiéndole un peluche de jirafa.

Lo tomó y le sonrió al niño. —¿Quieres cantarme?

Alek pareció encantado, y comenzó a recitar en ruso una canción que Natasha había aprendido cuando estaba en el kinder. Ella le aplaudió cuando terminó, y le premió con un gran beso, mientras el pequeño se regodeaba de alegría.

—Listo —avisó Clint acercándose a la ventana del auto de la rusa—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La pelirroja le dio una mirada de " _¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?"_

—No creo que aguante mucho tiempo estar sentada.

—No tienes buena cara. —Natasha hizo un mueca, por lo que Clint acarició la mejilla del niño y cambió el tema—: Es encantador.

—Lo es —admitió, realmente orgullosa de su pequeño.

Se quedaron en silencio y la fémina tuvo la necesidad de decir:

—Lamento que no hayas podido ver a Laura.

—Yo también —musitó él, con una notable tristeza en el rostro.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

»Aunque si vamos al lugar que creo que vamos, podré ir a visitarla cuantas veces quiera. —El arquero sonrió, y por consiguiente, la pelirroja—. Deberías ver cuán grande están.

—Seguro que están enormes —sonrió sin poder evitar recordar los gratos recuerdos que tenía con sus sobrinos.

—Les encantará saber que tienen un primo.

—¿ _Pimo? —_ repitió el nené en inglés.

—Si, primos. Se llaman Nathaniel, Lili y Cooper —pronunció Natasha con lentitud en ruso.

—¿ _Toper? —_ cuestionó Alek.

 _—_ Coo-per —repitió ella.

— _Toper_ —volvió a decir.

 _—_ Eres imposible, Steven Aleksandr. —El niño se echó a reír al ver a su madre haciéndolo, e hizo una mueca travieso. Clint también rió.

—¿Está todo listo? —escucharon a Steve preguntarle a Sam.

—Sí —contestó el moreno.

—A donde nos lleves, Cap —le dijo Scott, subiendo al asiento del piloto.

—Trata de que sea un lugar limpio, Rogers —le advirtió Sam, en son de broma.

—Ya verás qué lugar es —respondió de la misma manera.

—Sigo sin entender, ¿De qué me perdí? —protestó Scott.

—Una apuesta, Scott —le informó Clint.

—Maldición. No vuelvo alejarme de ustedes ni aunque sea necesario.

—Ese lenguaje —reprendió Natasha desde su lugar—. Hay menores, Lang.

El alter ego de Ant-Man se quedó viendo al niño, y luego a Steve.

—Deberían mover sus traseros antes de que Ross venga, no falta mucho para que S.H.I.E.L.D. lo haga —avisó Wanda, asomándose por la puerta del costado de la minivan.

El ambiente cayó en tensión, y todos se apresuraron a subir a sus respectivos vehículos. Sam, Scott, Clint y Wanda iban en la minivan, porque ninguno quería hacer de mal tercio cuando Steve y Natasha estaban la Range Rover, la cual fue la primera en arrancar y ponerse en el tráfico mañanero de la ciudad de San Petersburgo.

—Traje algo para el dolor —dijo Steve, viendo como Natasha y Alek devoraban un trozo de oladi que él había comprado.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

— _Gachas_ —repitió Alek, con la boca llena de comida.

Steve soltó una risilla. —Creo que deberías poner a Alek en su silla, te hará daño que lo tengas mucho rato.

—Cuando se vuelva a dormir, lo paso —le avisó.

Steve asintió, y se quedó en silencio un segundo.

—Lo siento. No debí insistir en ir a tu casa.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de reproche. —Deja de disculparte por cosas que ya pasaron, Steve.

—Es que intento calmar la culpa —confesó, dándole una mirada llena de melancolía—. Y siento que pidiendo disculpas es una manera.

—Steve —murmuró con ternura, y a la vez con cansancio—. Las cosas están hechas, no puedes hacer nada.

—Excepto repararlas —La determinación en su voz hizo que el corazón de la mujer diera un salto—. Es lo único que puedo hacer.

Natasha le dio una última mirada llena de sentimientos, pero él logró captarla unos segundos solamente, porque estaba conduciendo y no quería causar un accidente mayor. Pero, esa mirada le bastó al Capitán para saber que tenía un mínimo de esperanzas de formar la familia que siempre deseó junto a la rusa que le hacía suspirar. Sabía que debía trabajar duro para obtener lo que quería, y que tendría muchos inconvenientes, pero nada de eso lo haría desistir de su idea.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Viajando.**

 **Pskov, Rusia.**

Después de conducir cuatro horas seguidas, con música instrumental de fondo, decidieron detenerse en una antigua ciudad de Rusia llamada Pskov. Se quedaron en un hotel que estaba cerca de la vía principal, y Steve tenía encomendada la horrible tarea de tener que despertar a Natasha, quien había caído en la tentación del sueño un poco después de que arrancase de San Petersburgo.

Alek dormía en el asiento de atrás, abrazando a uno de sus peluches. El hombre rubio no pudo evitar sonreír en cuanto lo vio. Volvió su vista a la rusa, y le vio tan tranquila que no se atrevió a interrumpir su sueño.

Descendió del automóvil, y revisó con disimulo la zona donde había aparcado. No lucía como un pueblo donde estarían esperándolos para atacar, pero tampoco debía confiarse.

—¿Descansamos aquí o seguimos hasta Letonia? —cuestionó Clint, dando un vistazo al auto y luego a Steve.

—Podemos seguir hasta Letonia; porque debemos llegar a Irlanda lo más pronto posible. —Steve fijó su vista en un restaurante—. No quiero exponernos más.

—Cap, si nos movemos rápido, Ross no tendrá chance de saber dónde estamos.

—Tiene razón, Lang —la voz ronca de la pelirroja los sacó del silencio y dirigieron sus miradas a ella—. Deberíamos seguir hasta Letonia, allí hay buenos escondites.

—Steve —la voz de Wanda los hizo volverse hacia la castaña—. Tenemos que movernos. Ross sabe que estamos aquí.

—Maldición —farfulló una enojada Natasha—. Llaves —fue lo único que dijo para luego recibir las llaves de su auto.

Quienes estaban fuera se subieron a los vehículos, esta vez Clint se aventuró a subir en la Range Rover, haciendo compañía a su sobrino, el pequeño Aleksandr. Natasha y Steve intercambiaron de puestos, y en cuanto estuvieron en la autopista, la rusa pisó el acelerador a fondo, haciendo que los dos hombres se pegaran en su asiento del impacto. El auto de Scott se fue haciendo más pequeño, por lo que Steve tocó el brazo de la fémina.

—Nat, nos están perdiendo.

—Wanda sabe el camino.

Cruzó hacia un camino de tierra, y no desaceleró. Se estaban internando en los campos de Rusia, allí comenzaba a perder la señal, y el GPS del auto comenzaba a marcar que había tomado la ruta equivocada. Natasha terminó por apagarlo, y se concentró en ver por su retrovisor para comprobar que el pequeño Steve no se despertase, y el camino que estaba tomando.

—Pasaremos el resto del día fuera de la autopista, espero que hayan comprado suficiente comida —fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja.

.

.

.

 **Karsava, Letonia.**

— _Mamí, teno hambe_ —murmuró Alek desde su lugar.

Clint abrió un ojo, lo vio y le pegó con un peluche de manera juguetona.

—Déjame dormir, enano.

Natasha sonrió.

— _¿Enano?_ —repitió el niño.

—Sí, eres un enano. —Volvió a pegarle el arquero, y el niño rió.

Comenzaron a volar los peluches por todo el automóvil, hasta que Natasha se detuvo en un autoservicio. —Vamos a comer, Alek.

Se bajó del auto, y rápidamente tuvo que agarrarse de la puerta, debido a un fuerte mareo. Steve se le acercó con rapidez, agarrándola de la cintura.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó con preocupación.

—Sí, solo... —Le vio a los ojos y se arrepintió de inmediato. Decían toda la preocupación que estaba sintiendo el rubio—. Solo me mareé.

—Deberías descansar, Nat —recomendó Clint, bajando a Alek y poniéndolo en el piso para que estirase también sus piernas.

—Estoy bien —aseguró. Se zafó del agarre de Rogers.

—Estás pálida —le informó él.

—Solo necesito comer —respondió cortante.

—Nat..

—Steve, deja de preocuparte, ¿Quieres? —lo interrumpió sin delicadeza alguna.

—No puedo dejar de hacerlo. No quiero que te suceda nada —dijo un poco desesperado.

—Es muy tarde para eso. —Natasha rodó los ojos.

Se apartó de él, y fue detrás de Alek que estaba empezando a correr hacia la nieve. Debía cambiarle la ropa, y darle una ducha, pero no conocía esa zona muy bien. Entró al local donde vendían frutas, y emparedados. Todo lo que necesitaría para darle de comer a su pequeño.

— _¿Qué quieres? ¿Manzanas o naranjas?_ —le preguntó cuándo lo vio parado frente a la cesta de las frutas.

El pequeño Romanoff no hizo más que tomar las frutas que quería, aunque Natasha dudaba que supiera el nombre de todas. Las puso dentro de la cesta que ella tenía en manos, y fue directo a donde estaban unos peluches de animales.

— _Alek, más no_ —le advirtió en cuanto notó sus intenciones—. _No, Aleksandr._

Escuchó la risa de Clint detrás de ella y perdió el contacto visual con su hijo, quien tomó partida de esto y huyó con una cebra de peluche en sus manos.

—Parece que tenemos un ganador —anunció Steve, entrando al lugar y alzando al niño.

—Primera vez que veo como un niño de año y medio te gana, Tasha —se burló Clint.

— _No te compraré el bendito peluche, tienes demasiados ya_ —le reprendió en ruso, y el niño solo se entristeció y echó a llorar.

De inmediato, ella sintió cómo su pecho se hundía en la culpabilidad de pagar su malhumor con el niño, y más cuando Steve le vio con el ceño fruncido, y salió del lugar, después de dejar el peluche sobre el mostrador. Natasha suspiró agotada, y vio a Clint, intentando encontrar un consejo.

—A mí no me mires. Tú eres su mamá —fue lo que dijo para luego ir a buscar las cosas que comerían él y Steve.

La pelirroja buscó otras cosas que necesitaba, y pagó todo. Cuando salió de la tienda, se encontró con Steve y Alek jugando con un pequeño tren. El pequeño reía como siempre al ver cómo se movía el juguete, intentando pisarle. Los dos pares de ojos azules se posaron en ella, y la sonrisa de Alek se dibujó en su cara cuando vio que dentro de la bolsa estaba el peluche por el que se había llevado el regaño.

El niño corrió hasta donde se encontraba su madre, quien no dudó en tomarlo en brazos, a pesar de sentir un pinchazo cuando se inclinó y la herida comenzó a dolerle. Alek le abrazó con fuerza el cuello y le dio unos cuantos besos en la cara a la pelirroja.

— _Espero que no vuelvas a hacerme esa pataleta, Aleksandr —_ le dijo seria la mujer, mientras que el niño le veía de la misma manera—. _Es el último peluche que te compro, ¿Bien?_

 _—_ _Sí —_ asintió el pequeño.

Steve le veía con fascinación desde su lugar, deseó poder tener una cámara fotográfica para poder captar ese instante y todos los que sabía que se avecinaban en ese viaje, el cual estaba lejos de parecerle una huida. Se acercó a sus grandes amores -porque Alek y Natasha lo eran- y no pudo resistir las ganas de abrazarlos con delicadeza y cariño. Natasha se tensó en su totalidad, mientras que el pequeño Romanoff se aferró al cuello del rubio.

—Gracias —murmuró Rogers sobre el oído de la rusa, para luego sonreír cual hombre orgulloso de lo que tenía: una hermosa familia, un tanto destartalada por sus tontas decisiones, pero una familia en fin.

La rusa por su parte sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, y perdía el sentido de los latidos. Su piel se erizó y quiso golpear al causante de todo ello, pero también quería plantarle un gran beso. Le vio con indiferencia mientras pensaba si lo golpeaba o le daba un beso.

—Hacen que sienta que estoy sobrando —interrumpió Clint, quien tenía la boca llena de Pringles—. Por cierto, creí que no había de estos aquí... Con todo eso de la guerra fría...

Natasha le vio mal, y Alek extendió una mano hacía el arquero.

— _Dame —_ pidió.

— _¿Cómo se dice?_ —Natasha nuevamente corrigiendo sus modales.

 _—_ _Por favor._

 _—_ Solo porque eres hijo de Nat, eh, niño.

Clint le dio un poco de sus papás, mientras el pequeño pelirrojo le decía un "gracias" a medias y se iba campante hacia el auto en brazos de su mamá.

—Ella ha hecho un excelente trabajo con ese niño —halagó Barton mientras iban camino al vehículo, muchos pasos detrás de la mujer.

—Nunca dudé de ella como madre. Sé que es una estupenda mujer —recalcó el conocido Capitán América.

—Pero, dudaste de ella como tu novia... ¿O no? —Clint necesitaba recordarle al hombre lo que había sucedido durante la Guerra Civil, y creyó que era un buen momento.

El arquero conocido por su perfecta visión a distancia estaba al tanto de lo que sucedió entre el Capitán y la agente 13 durante y después de la guerra. Quizá no había sido tan profundo como parecía ser, pero sabía que Natasha no estaba al tanto de eso, y si Steve no le decía nada durante el camino, habría otra guerra en Berlín cuando se encontraran las dos agentes.

Steve bajó la mirada. —No era mi novia... Sabes que nunca le haría algo así.

—Pero tampoco era tu amiga, Cap.

—Lo sé...

—Deberías hablar con ella sobre lo que sucedió con Sharon. No por compromiso, sino para que no le tome de sorpresa.

—Encontraré el momento, Clint.

Ambos caballeros se subieron a la Range Rover, tomando Steve el mando del auto y Clint siendo el copiloto. Natasha había ubicado a Alek en su asiento, junto con su río de peluches y estaba dándole de comer al pequeño.

—En la siguiente entrada hay un hostal, podemos quedarnos allí —murmuró Natasha.

Steve le dio un vistazo por el retrovisor central y asintió, mientras su cabeza se preguntaba cómo la ex espía conocía todos aquellos lugares.

 _¿Habrá transitado esa vía demasiadas veces debido a sus huidas?_

No quiso pensar mucho en ello, porque sabía cuánto le dolía pensar en una Natasha herida, sola y huyendo. Claramente se sentía culpable de la situación actual, pero él se encontraba presente, y podría protegerla aunque sabía que ella podía hacerlo sola.

.

.

.

 **Varsovia, Polonia.**

—Nat —le llamó Steve, tratando de no asustarle en su intento de despertarla—. Natasha, Nat.

—Dime —murmuró ella, un segundo después de haber abierto los ojos de golpe.

—Hay una alcabala al frente. ¿Dónde están tus credenciales? —Natasha le vio con confusión un segundo, y luego captó lo que el hombre le estaba pidiendo.

En silencio, rebuscó en un sobre amarillo que estaba debajo del asiento del piloto, y sacó las credenciales de ella y Aleksandr. Steve las tomó, y leyó los nombres que allí rezaban.

—¿Shostakova? —preguntó con sorna.

—Era una buena coartada ser la viuda de alguien —dijo sin más.

—¿Ese no era el apellido de tu esposo? —preguntó Clint con asombro. Natasha le dio una mirada desde su lugar, y asintió.

—¿Esposo? —Steve estaba un poco incrédulo, no sabía que _su_ Natasha había estado casada o si aún lo seguía estando.

—Si, Rogers. Es una historia que pocos saben. —Ella le dio un guiño y cambió su vista hacia la ventana.

Con esto la conversación se dio por terminada. Los pensamientos de Steve comenzaron a vagar demasiado rápido, que casi pasa la alcabala sin darse cuenta. Tocaron el vidrio de su ventana con fuerza, y él lo bajó un poco asustado de que los hubiesen descubierto.

—Buenas noches —murmuró un poco nervioso Rogers.

Natasha lo notó de inmediato, por lo que se encargó de la situación. — _Buenas noches, señor oficial. ¿Se le ofrece algo?_ —dijo en un alemán bastante fluido para tener bastante tiempo sin hablarlo. Steve se volvió a verla con un poco de sorpresa, pues no recordaba haberla escuchado hablar alemán en algún momento.

— _Documentos, por favor_ —dijo el hombre que vestía de verde.

—Aquí están —dijo Steve, extendiendo los cinco pasaportes que estaban marcados por las alcabalas anteriores.

El hombre comenzó a chequear cada una de las libretas, echándole un vistazo a la foto y a la persona. Pasaron esta nueva inspección, y sus papeles le fueron devueltos. Steve soltó un suspiro de alivio, y Natasha le vio con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Nos quedaremos aquí o seguiremos hasta Berlín?

—No lo sé...

—Nos vamos a quedar —exigió Clint desde su lugar—. No soportaré estar sentado otras nueve horas.

—Hasta Berlín son seis, Clint —le recordó la rusa.

—No me importan cuántas sean.

—Nos quedaremos en un hotel fuera de la ciudad y arrancamos mañana a las cuatro, ¿Les parece? —le propuso Natasha a los hombres.

—Eso está mejor. —Aprobó Clint.

Sonó el teléfono de Natasha, captando la atención de todos y la dueña lo tomó de la consola central. Vio que quien le llamaba era Sam, y se relajó notablemente.

—Dime, Wilson —contestó.

 _—_ _Estamos a dos autos detrás de ustedes, ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?_ —preguntó serio.

—En un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad —comentó viendo a Alek—. ¿Hay novedades sobre Ross o S.H.I.E.L.D.?

—Si. Tony nos informó que pondrán nuestras fotos en alcabalas de toda Europa.

—¿Cuando? —Natasha se tensó de pies a cabeza, y le dio una mirada a Steve desde lugar.

—El próximo lunes estarán todas con nuestra información.

—Tenemos que movernos rápido, entonces —solucionó—. Solo tenemos cuatro días.

—Si. Así que seguiremos hasta Berlín, y luego Irlanda del Norte.

—Le diré a Steve. Si Tony vuelve a llamar, avísame.

—Está bien.

La comunicación se cortó, y el rostro de Natasha se volvió totalmente serio.

—Debemos continuar hasta Berlín, tenemos cuatro días para llegar a Irlanda del Norte a salvo, sino queremos que Ross o S.H.I.E.L.D. nos encuentre —resumió.

Steve soltó un suspiro, y maldijo por lo bajo. —Haremos una parada para estirar los pies y seguimos.

—Steve, tenemos que movernos —insistió ella, enojada.

—Lo sé, Natasha, lo sé. —Steve también estaba un poco irritado por el comportamiento de la mujer—. Pero, debemos llenar el tanque o no llegaremos muy lejos.

Natasha bufó, y siguió viendo hacia la ventana con rabia. Odiaba esa situación. No quería exponer más a su hijo, y corrían el grave riesgo de ser atrapados. Estaba realmente enojada con todo lo que sucedía, y sabía que una parte de ello era su culpa. Intentó idear un plan de emergencia, porque tenía el presentimiento que Ross los atraparía en cualquier segundo, y solo les estaba dando cuerda, pero nada se le ocurría debido a la tensión y estrés en el que se encontraba sumida. Quizá, si salían de Berlín el viernes, estarían pasando muy desapercibidos, pero nada de eso aseguraba que estarían seguros allí.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo veinte: Berlín.**

La tensión creció como un muro gigante en el pequeño vehículo, y en cuanto llegaron al ansiado destino donde se quedarían los próximos días, la pelirroja fue la primera en bajarse y caminar lejos de todos; dejando que el frío la envolviera y sus pensamientos de querer golpear a alguien se despejaran.

Estaba totalmente convencida que no podía con todo aquel estrés y cansancio. Tener que pasar esa situación no se le haría tan difícil si no tuviera tantos sentimientos encontrados hacia Steve, los cuales no podía controlar -cuestión que le frustraba-, y el hecho de tener que proteger a su hijo, el único ser que ha querido como a nadie nunca, y quien confía en ella ciegamente. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, rápidamente se cubrió la boca con la mano, intentado detener su llanto silencioso, pero le era imposible no pensar en el miedo que le invadía cada vez que pensaba en su pequeño Alek.

Sintió un par de brazos rodearle la cintura, y darle el calor que su cuerpo tembloroso comenzaba a exigir. Sentía la respiración de quien le abrazaba chocar con su mejilla, y su olor estaba invadiéndole las fosas nasales.

—Lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto. No lo mereces —murmuró Steve, besando su hombro.

—Es mi culpa también —le respondió con un hilo de voz, tomando aire.

—Natasha, mi promesa siempre estará en pie —le recordó Rogers, al momento en que se posicionaba frente a ella y le acariciaba la mejilla—. No dejaré que nada les suceda, así tenga que dar mi vida por ello. Por favor, créeme.

—Te creo, Steve. —Asintió—. Pero, nada me asegura que las cosas serán peores o mejores cuando estemos en Irlanda o a cinco metros de aquí. —Natasha se alejó de él y le vio al rostro—. Y eso es lo que odio. La maldita inestabilidad que he tenido siempre. —Apretó los labios para no seguir hablando, pero estos continuaron diciendo lo que su cabeza estaba pensando—: Se supone que debo proteger y cuidar a Alek, y debo brindarle estabilidad, y no se la estoy dando. —Se quedó en silencio un segundo—. Estar sentado en un auto por nueve horas, jugando y durmiendo no es para un niño de su edad, ni... ni mucho menos es algo a lo que está acostumbrado.

Natasha estaba culpando a Steve nuevamente, aunque de una manera descarada o consciente y él captó esto, molestándose porque, al parecer, la mujer frente a él siempre le recriminaría lo sucedido.

—¡Pero, era necesario! —exclamó el capitán—. Si te hubiese dejado ir, ¿Dónde estarías? —le preguntó. Natasha abrió la boca para responder, pero Steve la interrumpió—: ¿En una casa abandonada? ¿Siendo torturada por Ivan? ¿Corriendo mucho más peligro que ahora? —dijo sin ningún tacto, frunciendo el ceño.

—Siempre dices que es necesario, pero nunca ves las consecuencias —farfulló ella, limpiándose el rostro y dejando ver que estaba realmente afectada por la situación.

—¿Y tú sí? —le recordó con la misma actitud—. ¿O acaso crees que merezco que mi hijo me llame por mi nombre en lugar de papá? ¿Que no sepa que existo o que yo no haya estado en sus mejores momentos?

 _Siempre sacando todo a relucir, Rogers;_ pensó Natasha encolerizándose rápidamente y sintiendo la sangre hervirle. Si había algo que odiaba era el hecho de que Steve le hiciera sentir tan miserable por algo que no estaba en sus manos, y del que ni él conocía la historia: la razón por la cual no se comunicó con él durante su embarazo.

—Lo mereces. —Su dedo índice se clavó en el pecho del hombre—. Después de haber destrozado todo lo que yo quería, y tenía. Después de haber tenido los pedazos de mi corazón en tu manos, y echarlos a la basura porque no aceptas que Bucky no es el mismo de hace setenta años. Porque lo preferiste a él, en lugar de a mí.

Natasha apretaba los dientes con rabia. Sabía que Rogers se molestaría con esas palabras, pero era todo lo que sentía y tenía que sacar su frustración de alguna manera.

—Él estuvo cuando nadie más lo hizo —repitió en susurro que demostraba lo dolido que estaba por las palabras de la mujer.

—Yo también estuve a tu lado cuando nadie más lo hizo. —La voz de Natasha flaqueó, pero ella tomó aire y siguió—: ¿O se te olvida la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. y tus constantes pesadillas sobre Ultron? Los ataques de ansiedad y el insomnio, ¿Eso nunca lo tomaste en cuenta?

—Si lo hice...

—No me pareció cuando decidiste hacer de ese desacuerdo una guerra —interrumpió.

—Buck estaba involucrado, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que dejara que S.H.I.E.L.D. o el gobierno lo tuviera como una rata de laboratorio? —El tono de voz del hombre comenzó a elevarse—. Es mi amigo, no podía dejarlo a la deriva.

—Yo era tu pareja, y me dejaste a la deriva.

—En ningún momento dijiste que eras mi pareja.

—Si lo hice, Rogers.

—No, nunca dijiste que...

—Te dije que te amaba, y que no necesitábamos una etiqueta para saber lo que éramos.

Steve se quedó en silencio. Natasha tenía razón, ella había dicho eso y no estaba bajo el efecto del éxtasis o en peligro; simplemente, antes de que todo iniciara, le había confesado sus sentimientos.

 _Estaban sentados en la terraza de la Torre Avengers, contemplando la antesala a los primeros rayos del sol naciente en el horizonte. Natasha reposaba su cabeza en el hombro del capitán, y este le rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura. Habían pasado la noche despiertos debido a que ninguno podía dormir; y como la mayoría de las veces, estaban en silencio disfrutando de la compañía._

 _Natasha se recostó más al rubio, en cuanto el frío le invadió, haciéndola estremecerse._

 _—_ _¿Tienes frío? —cuestionó el soldado con sorna, apretándola más a su cuerpo._

 _—_ _Deberíamos entrar —se quejó ella._

 _—_ _Solo un poco más, está a poco de pasar un momento maravilloso —susurró él, dándole un suave beso en la frente y luego, en los labios._

 _El sol comenzaba a alzarse, iluminando todo a su paso, haciendo que el mar se trasluciera de una manera única. Y los edificios creaban un reflejo muy pocas veces apreciado de Nueva York._

 _—_ _Quizá todos amen la manera en que luce Nueva York durante la noche, pero esto es lo segundo más más hermoso que he visto —murmuró Steve._

 _Natasha sonrió un poco taciturna. Estaba contemplando el amanecer, y la manera en que éste se reflejaba en el rostro del rubio. Eran cosas que invaluables._

 _—_ _¿Y cuál es la primera?_

 _—_ _Tú; sonriendo de esa manera —La mirada azul del capitán se trasladó al rostro de la mujer, quien sintió sus mejillas tornándose rosadas y le fue inevitable ensanchar su sonrisa._

 _—_ _Eres un romántico y cursi empedernido, Rogers —sonó a reproche, pero Steve sabia que esa sonrisa no se comparaba con nada._

 _—_ _Lo siento, no lo pude evitar —fingió excusarse._

 _Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y Natasha ocultó su rostro en el hueco del cuello del rubio. Dejó un beso allí, y lo sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto. Eso también lo adoraba._

 _—_ _Steve —le llamó con suavidad._

 _Él hizo un sonido con su garganta, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando perfectamente._

 _—_ _No necesitamos un nombre para saber lo que somos —aseguró ella._

 _El hombre se quedó de piedra unos segundos, y procesó las palabras, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su estómago. No estaba muy seguro de qué eran, pero estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella; no necesitaba todo aquél protocolo para saber que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la mujer de cabello rojizos y que, aunque le costara creerlo, ella también lo estaba de él. A pesar de que ambos tenían infinidades de enemigos, y muy pocas razones para estar juntos de la manera en que lo estaban._

 _—_ _¿Qué somos?_

 _—_ _No necesito un nombre para saber que me gusta estar contigo._

 _—_ _Creo que se ha convertido en una cursi, agente Romanoff —bromeó él, dándole un suave beso en los labios mientras sonreía—. Si no lo necesitas, yo tampoco lo hago, cariño._

 _La sonrisa de ambos se ensanchó más, para luego unir sus labios en un ligero beso, que lejos de estar lleno de lujuria, estaba empapado en amor._

—Hey, Steve —la voz de Wanda lo hizo volver al presente. Levantó la vista, y la vio parada en el umbral de la puerta—. Se que Nat y tú no tienen buena relación, pero está helando aquí afuera.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y pensó en que debería acomodar las cosas con la rusa antes de que la presencia del otro comenzara a incomodarlos y hacer sentir de la misma manera a los demás. Era evidente que Natasha había cambiado mucho durante el tiempo que había estado lejos de todos, y no era algo que le molestara, no lo hacía en absoluto. Pero, estaba totalmente de acuerdo si alguien le decía que él también había cambiado mucho, pues las circunstancias lo llevaron a ser un poco más racional y menos sentimental; a pensar las cosas demasiado antes de querer actuar. Sus acciones muchas veces se habían vuelto irracionales, y debido a eso había perdido a su amigo y a su amor en "el nuevo mundo". No quería que eso volviera a suceder, por lo que empezaría de cero con Natasha.


End file.
